No es psicosomatico
by HousesHead13
Summary: Llegó el final, y es mas HUDDY que nunca, mueranse de la ternura porque nunca mas vamos a tener a House y Cuddy juntos, asique solo nos quedará la imaginción! Dejen reviews por favor!
1. No es psicosomatico

Bueno este es mi primer fic de House, estaba aburrida asíque me puse a escribir, nose como seguirá, ya veremos. Si les gusta dejen reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla bla.

Luego de que pasaran los típicos meses de enamoramiento entre House y Cuddy las cosas se empezaban a complicar. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el rompimiento fuese definitivo, o no. Cuddy quien junto con Wilson era la que mas paciencia le tenia al extravagante medico ya casi no lo soportaba, su relación no era una relación de pareja, parecía mas bien una relación de una mama cuidando a su nene para que no salga herido de nada, ni nadie. El sexo si bien era bueno como siempre, ya no era tan frecuente ni tampoco tan pasional como lo era hace unos meses, House se quedaba cada vez mas tiempo en el hospital y Cuddy trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese el para no mandarlo al infierno y tratar de reconstruir el vinculo que hace tiempo se estaba rompiendo.

La estrambótica pareja, desde la primer semana que comenzaron a tener una relación, de amor, sexo, o como se la prefiera pensar vivían en casa de Cuddy, ella había invitado al nefrólogo a quedarse allí y así lo hacia todas las noches, solo estaba esperando un tiempo para, si se afianzaba la relación, poder mudarse definitivamente juntos.

Esa noche de invierno Gregory había llegado temprano a la casa de Cuddy, incluso antes que ella, afortunadamente tenia su propia llave asíque ingreso a la casa, preparo algo caliente para tomar y comenzó a jugar al juego diseñado por su prodigio y narcicista paciente Vince Pearson, Al llegar Cuddy se sintió extrañada al verlo en su casa a esas horas, el nunca llegaba antes que ella y las pocas veces que eso había pasado el le había informado a ella al respecto.

-House, que haces aqui tan temprano? Ha pasado algo con tu paciente?- pregunto intrigada la decana de medicina

-No, ella esta bien, solo tiene el sistema inmunologico destruido y no pasara de esta noche, no le doy mas de tres horas.-dijo el medico despreocupado

-Tu siempre tan sensible. Quieres que cocinemos algo? O salir a comer?- House permanecía jugando muy concentrado sin responder.

- Puedes responderme CARAJO!- Grito Cuddy alterada ante la indiferencia de House ,instintivamente este se llevo la mano a su muslo derecho, últimamente cualquier cosa que lo estresara hacia que su pierna lo apuñalara con punzadas cada vez mas severas, y la falta de Vicodin ya no estaba ayudando, mucho menos el ibuprofeno.

- CALLATE MUJER DEJAME EN PAZ, ESTOY JUGANDO!-grito el nefrologo cansado de escuchar a Cuddy

- Estoy jugando estoy jugando…. Cuantos años tienes 12?, podemos hacer algo? No te vi en todo el día!-exclamo la endocrinologa moviendo sus brazos

-No se te ocurrió pensar que eso debe ser porque te he esquivado todo el día?- escupió House de manera insensible mirando a la pantalla mientras continuaba matando hábilmente a cada ser humano que se cruzaba en su camino.

-Que mierda estas diciendo?- Cuddy desenchufo la play y se dejo ver a un House furioso que repentinamente sin ayuda alguna de su bastón se puso de pie.

- Pero que…- grito House mientras se ponia de pie pero al instante volvio a caer en el sillón, momento en el cual comenzó a masajear frenéticamente su muslo derecho.

-HOUSE! Estas bien?- se acerco preocupada y ya sientiendose culpable Cuddy, quien le toco el hombro al medico.

-Sal de aqui no me toques!- la aparto de manera violenta House, quien se paro con su bastón y con gran dificultad camino hasta el baño encerrándose allí. Cuddy sabia que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, asíque eso hizo, a los 40 minutos se dejo ver un House un tanto mas calmado.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Lisa preocupada

-Si, siempre y cuando estés con la boca cerrada- soltó House indiferente.

-Que te pasa porque me tratas así?- pregunto Cuddy al borde del llanto

-Me voy a lo de Wilson, no me molestes, ok?

-Por que no quieres estar conmigo?.Te he hecho algo?, que esta pasando House?

-No me has hecho nada, me duele la pierna y eres molesta, haces muchas preguntas y eso no me ayuda en nada, odio las preguntas, a menos que sean sobre un paciente, ya lo sabes.

-Tu sabes que tu dolor es en parte psicosomático, estas estresado desde que tu ultimo paciente murió, y ahora aunque te hagas el insensible también lo estas porque no pudiste salvar a la pobre chica que estuviste diagnosticando, solamente necesitas descansar un poco..

-Y tu que mierda sabes?. No me hables como si fueses medica por favor- respondió de manera hiriente el nefrólogo.

-Soy medica y sacando eso te conozco, cuando te apague el videojuego te llevaste la mano a la pierna instintivamente, esta muy claro que el enojo, el estrés y otros sentimientos te despiertan el dolor- dijo Cuddy segura de sus palabras

-Por favor medica no me hagas reír, sabes que lo único que puedes hacer es diagnosticar una gripe y administrar el hospital, lo cual incluye fastidiarme a mi cada vez que tenes oportunidad.

- Ahora se trata de mi esto?,no estábamos hablando de ti? de tus problemas para controlar tus emociones y separarlas de tu pierna? de la parte psicologica de tu dolor?- tiro Cuddy sin mostrar ninguna emocion como modo de defensa ante la agresión de House.

- Psicológico? Ahora mi dolor es psicológico?- exclamo House furioso- Claro porque no hubo daño de nervios ni remoción de 20 centímetros al cuadrado de musculo, tene usted razon Dra. Cuddy, seguramente alucino que tengo la pierna destrozada y ando con este estupido bastón porque soy fanático de Sherlock Holmes y no porque tu me lisiaste sin mi autorización, tomando decisiones medicas incorrectas, como siempre lo haces, que bueno que solo eres administrativa no sabes a la cantidad de gente que salvas al no ejercer la practica de la medicina- House miro fijamente la cara de incredulidad de Cuddy- me voy a lo de Wilson, es menos molesto que tu y probablemente mi suegra.

Cuddy quedo destrozada en su enorme casa sin saber que hacer, como ayudar a House, mientras este tomo su auto y se dirigió hacia lo de Wilson recorriendo las calles nevadas de Princeton.


	2. Solo un poco de Vicodin

**Capitulo 2**

Pasada la medianoche Wilson se encontraba leyendo la historia clínica de un una paciente que aparentaba tener síntomas de leucemia aunque sin embargo sus análisis de sangre no confirmaban dicha teoría, sino podía resolver esto el, tendría que acudir a House y a su complejo de Rubik, aunque eso no ayudara a su autoestima, lo mas importante eran sus pacientes. Mientras preparaba café la puerta comenzó a ser tocada de manera bastante molesta e insistente, Wilson ya sabia quien era aunque no lo esperaba, quien mas podía ser tocando de manera ruidosa y sin pausa la puerta con una contundente pieza de madera?.

Sin siquiera preguntar o mirar por la rendija James abrió la puerta- House, que haces aquí?- pregunto el oncólogo.

-Solo venia a ver si la señora Wilson quería tomar un escocés conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos ya sabes.

-Sabes que estoy solo- Wilson bufo amargado.

-Si por eso me gusta recordártelo, así no soy el único miserable, al menos en apariencia- dirigió una media sonrisa hacia su amigo y se acerco a una pequeña mesita con algunas bebidas alcohólicas, tomando al instante la botella de whiskey escocés y sirviéndose un vaso.

-Perdón, como no me di cuenta de que tu narcisismo se escondía detrás de esas palabras- el oncólogo tomo asiento en uno de sus cómodos sillones de cuero color roble seguido por House quien se sentó a su lado apoyando sus piernas en la mesa ratona, por supuesto levantando su pierna derecha ayudado por su brazo y dejando el bastón a un lado.

-Las cosas no van bien con Cuddy- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso y miraba al frente.

-El dolor de tu pierna volvió, mas fuerte verdad, ya no alcanza con el ibuprofeno?- inquirió Wilson preocupado

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto House al momento que se sentía un estupido por hacer una pregunta tan obvia.

- Desde que murió tu ultimo paciente tu cojera ha empeorado, te cuesta mas caminar, se te nota cansado, necesitas mas ayuda para subir la pierna a cualquier lado como recién en esta mesa, también….

-Bueno ya ya ya ahora si me sentí todo un lisiado- lo interrumpió el nefrólogo- no necesito tantas explicaciones ya entendí que de tanto juntarte conmigo te has convertido en una persona muy observadora, tal vez ya estés a la altura de Joseph Bell.

-En fin, te pregunte lo de la pierna porque supuse que eso estaría arruinando tu relación con Cuddy, nada mas podría arruinarla, se que la quieres demasiado, es así?

-Es esto un concurso de obviedades?- ironizo House amargado- Claro que es así!, el dolor me esta matando y de paso la estoy haciendo a ella miserable.

-Podrías probar con una terapia física para reducir el dolor, probar con un buen fisioterapeuta o masajista.

-Las únicas fisioterapeutas que me han ayudado han sido las prostitutas, y Cuddy a pesar de su aspecto no es una de ellas, y tampoco sirve como fisioterapeuta, menos como medica….

- Eso fue rudo, podrías retomar las sesiones con el psiquiatra, eso te ayudo por un tiempo.

- Tu también insinuas que es psicológico?, dios mío, el mundo se comploto contra mi psiquismo, y yo que pensé que estaba en perfecto estado- exclamo House mientras se paraba para servirse otra vaso de escocés.

-Nose que decirte House, no se me ocurren otras opciones, se que el dolor no es psicosomático, pero también se que el estrés influye mucho en la posibilidad de controlarlo, y a vos suele pasarte, teniendo en cuenta que no estas pasando por un buen momento- House dejo su bastón a un lado y volvió a tomar asiento al lado de Wilson.

- Necesito un favor Wilson-

-Si dime- le respondió compasivo su amigo

-Una receta para Vicodin-

-Que? Vicodin?- inquirió Wilson atónito ante tal descabellado pedido- por supuesto que no House, te costo mucho trabajo estar limpio, no voy a permitirte que vuelvas a los opiáceos, lo siento

-Wilson, maldición!, te lo ruego, ya no puedo soportarlo- dijo sintiéndose humillado al encontrarse en tal situación de extrema dependencia.

-Siento que no puedas soportarlo, y te comprendo, pero no puedo hacerlo, el Vicodin te quito el dolor, pero te convirtió en alguien miserable, hace tiempo ya no eres el mismo que entro en Mayfield. Aparte sabes que no puedes tomar una decisión así en este estado, tu mismo siempre lo dijiste, y tienes toda la razón, en que el dolor es un gran motivador para la toma de malas decisiones, y así también lo es el miedo al dolor !

- Lo se, y tienes o tengo razón, pero no voy a volverme adicto denuevo, puedo controlarlo!

- Volverme adicto?- exclamo Wilson incrédulo- que hayas dejado de consumir no quiere decir que hayas dejado de ser adicto, tu lo sabes muy bien.

- Escúchame Wilson yo cambie, tu lo has dicho, no tengo intención de ser el mismo de antes, solo quiero quitar el dolor, sabes que si no fuese por mi pierna a mi no me interesaría tomar Vicodin, ni metadona, ni heroína, no quiero estar drogado, maldita sea!, solamente quiero poder caminar y que cada paso no sea un infierno, solo quiero ser normal !- dijo House al borde de la suplica, nunca podría caer mas bajo.

-Lo siento House, pero no puedo confiar en que puedas controlarlo, aunque te diese 40 miligramos de Vicodin por día, como así te lo recetaron luego del infarto en tu pierna, luego la tolerancia de tu cuerpo haría que me pidas cada vez mas, sabes que el dolor iría en aumento y así también tu necesidad de Vicodin, sabes que esto es pura ciencia y matemática y no una intuición mía porque no confio en ti- al escuchar estas palabras House se paro repentinamente y camino unos pasos, y se sostuvo con la pared sintiéndose mareado, Wilson corrio hacia el.

-House estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado estirando una mano hacia el.

-Apártate!- lo miro furioso el nefrologo y quito el brazo de Wilson del camino bruscamente- solo se me bajo la presión. House tomo su abrigo y camino hacia la puerta-

-Espera House a donde vas?-

-A mi casa o acaso quieres dormir conmigo?, no creo que seas un buen fisioterapeuta- el nefrólogo dio un portazo y se retiro camino hacia su casa, no tan furioso como dolorido.


	3. Solo dejenme dormir

Bueno este capitulo no es tan serio como los otros dos, necesitaba darle un poco de comedia a tanta amargura, después veremos que pasa, si les gusta dejen reviews y sino tambien, las recomendaciones nunca vienen mal ! Saludos!

**Solo quiero dormir**

Las horas pasaban, y House intentaba conciliar su sueño en vano dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, pero su dolor no se lo permitía, a las 4 am decidió tomar una buena dosis de pastillas para dormir, unos cuantos Alplax y en unas horas estaría como nuevo, o al menos sin sueño y cansancio, aunque probablemente con dolor.

A las 7 am en Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital la decana tomaba asiento en su escritorio mientras su secretaria comenzaba a informarle sobre las reuniones del dia, y asuntos que debería tratar, incluyendo el pedido sobre los informes de comportamiento que cada jefe de departamento debía realizar respecto a sus residentes y debían ser presentados ante la autoridad superior ese mismo viernes. A pesar de tener por delante un arduo día de trabajo, Cuddy no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por la peleaba que había iniciado con House, por no tomarse enserio su dolor, por no respetarlo cuando estaba tranquilo, momento en el cual ella no debería haber estado exigiéndole su atención. No solo la culpa sino la bronca de tener que estar cuidándolo todo el tiempo para que no se derrumbara la superaba, pero ella sabia en que se metía cuando comenzó a salir con el nefrólogo, no solo lo sabia, sino que había sido advertida incluso por el mismo, sin embargo sabia que eran los riesgos que debía correr por amarlo desde hace veinte años.

A las 9 am en el renombrado mundialmente departamento de diagnostico del famoso y problemático doctor Gregory House sus residentes Chase, la bella y mal o extrañamente llamada Thirteen y Taub esperaban a su jefe mientras buscaban algún caso interesante con el cual satisfacer sus complejos mesiáticos por los siguientes días, aunque parecía ser que no había nada interesante aun, o mas bien nada que pudiese interesar al exigente Dr. House.

A las 10:30 am House no había llegado y sus residentes no tenían nada para hacer, por lo cual se encontraban cómodamente divagando en el mobiliario del amplio departamento que era poco mas que su segundo hogar todos los días. Chase con sus pies sobre la amplia mesa de vidrio charlando con Taub, y Thirteen recostada en el diván de House de brazos cruzados compitiendo con su subconsciente para no caer dormida. Una puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la bella decana de medicina quien se veía como de costumbre bastante apurada, al instante todos se acomodaron, si bien había bastante confianza con la novia de su jefe para quien trabajaban hace ya mucho tiempo sobre todo el Dr. Chase ninguno tenia interés en quedar mal o algo parecido.

-Buen día- exclamo Cuddy sonriendo para sus adentros al ver el respeto que imponía a sus empleados- y House?

- No llego- respondió levantando sus hombros la Dra. Hadley.

-Como que no llego?- pregunto mas que sorprendida y ya preocupada Cuddy quien esperaba hablar con el luego de la reunión que tenia en cinco minutos.

-No sabemos donde puede estar- dijo Chase sin preocupación alguna.

-A mi no me importa donde puede estar, me importa donde tiene que estar, que es aquí, no piensan llamarlo?

- No tenemos ningún caso- exclamo sonriente Taub esperando tener un día tranquilo.

-Y que piensan hacer? Nada? Seguramente tienen horas de clínica y de House ni hablar, comuníquense con el, si es necesario lo van a buscar a la casa, en una o dos horas salgo de una reunión y quiero verlos a todos incluido el haciendo algo- Cuddy miro su reloj y suspiro, cerro la puerta de vidrio y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia la sala de juntas.

- Que ilusos fuimos al pensar que tendríamos un día tranquilo, Chase llama a House.

- Mas tarde, vamos a tomar un café o me duermo- exclamo el medico intensivista

- Si yo también, vamos- dijo Taub mientras caminaba ya junto a Chase hacia la puerta.

Su celular sonaba insistentemente pero el sueño profundo no le permitía moverse, por momentos el sonido del celular se metía en sus sueños, pero luego de una media hora el sonido ya había logrado volverse molesto y despertarlo lo suficiente como para tomar el celular y responder.

-Houu- intento decir el nefrólogo que no podía coordinar las palabras ya que las pastillas aun hacían estragos en su cuerpo exhausto

- House?- respondió Chase del otro lado mientras ponía el altavoz para que sus compañeros escuchen

-Que? Que pas?- intentaba articular House

- Son las 11 30 Cuddy dijo que sino estabas para cuando saliera de una reunión en un rato estaríamos en problemas- mintió Taub, aunque por la cara de la decana supuso que eso pasaría realmente.

- Tenems un cassso?- arrastraba las palabras de manera bastante cómica, aunque no podía hacer otra cosa, en una palabra, estaba demolido.

- No pero- Thirteen iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por House

- Entons ejenme dormir- Corto la comunicación y sin dificultad cayo sumido en el sueño nuevamente.

-Estaba drogado?- pregunto Thirteen

-Estaba dormido, demasiado dormido- respondió Taub sin signos de sorpresa en su rostro

-Que hacen muchachos a esta hora acá?- apareció Wilson con un vaso con café en sus manos-

-Intentábamos hablar con House, no tenemos ningún caso, pero Cuddy dijo que debía estar acá para cuando terminara su reunión-

-Y hablaron?- pregunto el oncólogo levantando una ceja de manera inquisitiva

-Estaba completamente dormido, ya no debe ni recordar que lo llamamos, parecía drogado- dijo Thirteen

-Les recomiendo que vayan a buscarlo entonces, debe haber tomado unas cuantas pastillas para dormir, y si Cuddy quiere que este acá de manera tan urgente aunque no tengan un caso debe ser importante, al menos para ella, si no quieren tener mas horas de clínica vayan a su departamento por el- Wilson miro su reloj- Bueno tengo una consulta, solo vine por café, adiós- el oncólogo saludo con un gesto a los residentes y se retiro a paso rápido.

Afortunadamente la puerta del departamento 221 B se encontraba abierta, por ende los médicos entraron sin mayores problemas. Claramente todo era un desastre, libros médicos y policiales tirados por doquier, por alguna razón House prefería leer acostado en el piso que sobre la mesa, el sillon o la cama, su Gibson Flying V de 12.000 dolares se encontraba sobre el sillon mientras una Gibson acústica yacía sobre un gancho colgada prolijamente en la pared, al lado su piano de media cola negro se encontraba enpolvado, con partituras encima y un cenicero con habanos y restos de Whiskey escocés en un vaso ancho y redondo.

-Esto si es una mugre- exclamo Thirteen al entrar.

-Si, parece ser que Cuddy no viene seguido por aquí- dijo Taub sonriendo.

-Hablando de Cuddy vamos a buscar a House de una vez antes de que encuentre que no hay nadie en el departamento de diagnostico, no es que ame las horas de clínica la verdad- dijo Chase mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

El panorama era el siguiente: la ropa se encontraba dispuesta sobre la cama y el suelo sin algún tipo de orden lógico o clasificatorio, el suelo se encontraba lleno de zapatillas deportivas Nike de varios modelos distintos, en la mesa de noche yacía un libro con las obras completas de Arthur Conan Doyle es decir Holmes, y al lado de este otro con imágenes ilustradas y las posiciones mas extravagantes del Kamasutra. Al lado de la mesa de Luz se encontraba House, roncando sonoramente mientras abrazaba una almohada, en calzoncillos blancos y una vieja y gastada remera negra, una pierna por debajo del acolchado y la otra colgando de la cama, casi tocando el piso.

-House- dijo bajito Chase para no aturdirlo-….- no había signos de respuesta- House, nos tenemos que ir- repitió el joven rubio-

-mmmmmmmm- fue lo único que se escucho del nefrólogo

-miren esto, creo que tomo tres Alplax- dijo Taub mostrando una tableta de tres pastillas, sin las tres pastillas claro.

-Que?- Grito la Dra. Hadley- no se va a levantar hasta mañana u hoy a la noche! HOUSE!- Volvió a gritar Thirteen con su voz aguda.

-Que pass?- intento decir House con los ojos entre abiertos

-Tenemos que ir al hospital Cuddy va a matarnos sino te llevamos, ya nos lo advirtió- Le dijo en tono de suplica Chase.

-No puedo, nno m pued movr- intentaba decir House

-Bueno te llevamos, seguís durmiendo allá- dijo Taub

-Que? No podemos llevarlo así- dijo Thirteen

-Como que no?, lo cambiamos y lo llevamos!- respondió Chase

-Así de dormido quiero decir- exclamo incrédula ante la situación Thirteen.

-Puede seguir durmiendo en el hospital no seria nada nuevo, vamos.

Los médicos corrieron las sabanas y Thirteen se retiro de la habitación mientras lo cambiaban, House mientras tanto no daba señales de vida.

-Tirame unos Jeans Chase- dijo Taub

-Toma- Chase le alcanzo los Jeans- que miras?

-La cicatriz en su pierna, ni un cirujano plástico podría arreglar esto, fuera de eso, de verdad removieron mucho músculo, ahora puedo entender porque tanto dolor- miraba con algo de tristeza o al menos empatia el ex cirujano plástico.

-Si, que esperabas, bueno dale terminemos con esto antes de que Cuddy salga de la reunión.

Como pudieron, los médicos cambiaron a House, le dieron su bastón y su mochila a Thirteen y lo arrastraron hacia el auto, y de ahí al PPTH.

Una hora mas tarde Cuddy entraba en la oficina, los médicos se encontraban haciendo nada alrededor de la mesa de vidrio y House continuaba durmiendo placidamente en el sillón sin realizar ningún movimiento, si los médicos no hubiesen sabido lo que le pasaba a su jefe, probablemente ya le habrían dado una buena dosis de adrenalina directo en su tejido cardiaco.

-Que pasa acá?- Cuddy miro a House y luego a los médicos.

-Nada, House esta durmiendo- dijo Taub

-Durmiendo? Ya veo que esta durmiendo!, por que no lo despetaron?- exclamo Cuddy al borde del colapso nervioso.

-A menos que le demos una buena dosis de adrenalina o una sesión de diálisis eso no va a pasar, tomo 2 o 3 pastillas para dormir, lo trajimos a la rastra- dijo Chase riéndose de sus propias palabras y mas aun de la bizarra situación.

-Ay dios mío este hombre, bueno, avísenme cuando despierte, y vayan a hacer sus horas de clínica no sueñen con estar todo el día sin hacer nada, y recuerden que hoy están de guardia doctores Chase y Taub.

Al instante en el departamento de diagnostico solo se encontraba el nefrólogo durmiendo.

A las 7 pm House se levantaba de su larga siesta y caminaba chocándose todo lo que podía por los pasillos del hospital sin entender como había llegado allí, y dudando sobre si estaba dormido o despierto, hasta que Cuddy se cruzo en su camino para despejar sus dudas.

-House! Que hiciste?- Inquirió Cuddy preocupada.

-Maldición esto es una pesadilla, debo seguir dormido!- decía House mientras bostezaba

-Idiota, sabes que no lo es, me podes decir que hiciste anoche?- decía Cuddy sin saber si llorar o reír, aunque la situación era bastante graciosa y no lo demostrara la decana reía por dentro.

-Videojuegos, tu casa, pelea, Wilson, whiskey, dolor, moto, mi departamento, pastillas para dormir, teléfono, Chase, Taub, Thirteen, hospital, dolor, pesadilla, Cuddy.

-Buen resumen. Bueno tengo que seguir trabajando cuando estés despierto vamos a hablar bien entendiste?

-Si mamaaaa, House dio media vuelta y volvió a su oficina, a seguir durmiendo.


	4. Insufrible

Bueno voy a hacer dos aclaraciones que me parecen importantes, Rachel no existe, John House esta vivo (por ahora).

Nose en que va a seguir esto, tengo que buscar una conexión entre los capitulos y ver como quiero que siga la historia, reviews siempre son bienvenidos, ahora me voy a estudiar que rindo el jueves, saludos!

Luego de separarse de Cuddy en los pasillos de PPTH House se dirigió a su casa sin dar ningún aviso. Al llegar a su departamento preparo un café muy cargado para despertarse un poco y comenzó a tocar el piano cuando fue interrumpido por la canción "Fight the Power" de la banda de rap Public Enemy. Su celular estaba sonando. Tomo su bastón y camino hacia la cocina donde había dejado su móvil.

-House- respondió sin decir mas

-House soy Cuddy- dijo Cuddy ingenua al pensar que el no había visto que era ella en visor de su celular, sin embargo House podía saber que se trataba de ella por la melodía anarquista que sonaba en su Cuddy lo supiera, probablemente se enfadaría ante el atrevimiento.

-Lo se mujer, que necesitas?- pregunto House

-Nada quería decirte que estoy volviendo a mi casa, vas a ir?

-Si, espérame aun debo cenar y tomar un baño- dijo el nefrólogo mas tranquilo que de costumbre.

-Genial!- exclamo Cuddy ilusionada- No te preocupes por la comida, yo cocinare algo rico. Un beso corazón-

-Adiós- respondió House, quien no estaba de ánimos para pelear ni fastidiar, solo quería una noche tranquila con su hermosa jefa.

La puerta de madera de la casa de la decana se abrió y dejo entrar a un empapado House.

-Greg ya llegaste! Te bañaste en el auto?- sonreía Cuddy.

-No, maldición tu vereda esta llena de autos, tuve que dejar el mío a una cuadra!- respondió House indignado.

-Si es que hay una fiesta de casamiento en el salón de la esquina por eso no hay lugar, toma una toalla- le extendió una toalla seca al empapado doctor-

-Gracias- respondió el medico.

-Como esta tu pierna?- pregunto Cuddy preocupada

-Donde siempre, por desgracia.

-Nada que unos buenos masajes no puedan resolver- Cuddy abrazo a House y colgándose de sus hombros le dio un corto beso.

-Si, eso no estaría mal- dijo House sonriendo y mirándola con sus profundos ojos azules.

-Siéntate que voy a servir la comida, cocine la tarta de atún que tanto te gusta-

-Genial!- House se sentó en la mesa prendió el televisor y colgó su bastón de madera en el respaldo de la silla a su lado.

La cena transcurría mas tranquila de lo normal, House miraba la televisión y no emitía palabra, nisiquiera sobre lo deliciosa que estaba esa comida que tanto le gustaba.

-Que te pasa Greg?. Te noto preocupado-pregunto Cuddy

-No es nada, solo estoy cansado aun- dijo House mirándola a los ojos y esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto Cuddy preocupada.

-Si mujer, quédate tranquila- dijo acariciando sus cabellos tiernamente mientras su celular comenzaba a sonar-

-Espérame un minuto- House tomo su bastón y se retiro hacia una habitación alejada del comedor donde comenzó a hablar.

-Mama, que paso?

-Cariño quería recordarte que mañana vamos a estar con tu papa en Princeton, pero a causa de los festejos de navidad no hemos podido conseguir hotel, tu al final tienes lugar en el departamento?

-Si mama, pueden quedarse en mi departamento, no te preocupes.

-Bueno mañana a las 8 pm estaríamos llegando, esta bien?

-Si, los estaré esperando, ahora debo colgar adiós.

-Hasta mañana hijo.

House volvió a la mesa y continuo comiendo.

-Quien era?- inquirió Lisa

-Nadie importante- respondió House sin interés

-Que me estas escondiendo House, si no es importante puedes decirme

-Nada mujer no es importante, déjame tener algo de privacidad- dijo el nefrólogo hastiado.

-Era otra mujer?- pregunto Cuddy asustada por la posible respuesta.

-Si Cuddy- dijo House sin mas.

-Y me lo admites tan descaradamente!- Cuddy se paro furiosa

-Era la mujer que me parió- House la tomo del brazo y la hizo sentar.

-Tu madre?

-No, la vecina de mi madre, para fines de los cincuentas ya existía el alquiler de vientres.

-Eh?- dijo Cuddy desencajada.

-Si mujer era mi madre, que pregunta mas entupida- sonrio House

-Fue una pregunta retórica no hacia falta la ironía, que quería Blythe?

-Mañana va a estar en la ciudad con mi padre y no consiguieron hotel, me pidieron si podía facilitarles mi departamento para que se queden unos días- dijo House con cara de fastidio.

-Y por que esa cara, no quieres verlos?- Cuddy pregunto ya que poco y nada sabia de la relación de House con los padres, nunca había sentido la confianza para preguntarle sobre ese tema, ahora aprovecharía para preguntarle al respecto

-No tengo problema con mi madre, solo con mi padre, pero tratare de cruzarlo lo menos posible.

-Que paso con tu padre?- inquirió Cuddy

-Nada de lo cual me interese hablar- dijo House

-Puedes confiar en mi

-Lo se, solo no me interesa

-Confiar en mi?- lo cuestiono Cuddy

-No, no me interesa hablarte de mi padre, no es alguien que merezca siquiera una conversación sobre su persona- dijo House desinteresado

-Ok- dijo Cuddy sin mas, conocía a House y sabia que no podía sacarle las palabras que el no quería expresar- quieres que te ayude a limpiar tu departamento?, no creo que este muy presentable.

-Si, eso vendría muy bien, llegan a las 8 pm, tendríamos que estar ahí a las 7 pm.

-Bueno amor no te preocupes, me hare el tiempo para que podamos ordenar todo, ahora lo que podríamos hacer es- Cuddy se subió de manera sensual y provocativa sobre las piernas de House cuidando de no apretar su pierna mala y continuo- comer el postre- finalizaba su pedido con un beso pasional.

- Me encantaría jefa, pero de verdad estoy muy cansado- dijo House

-mmmmmm bueno esta bien- Cuddy hizo un puchero infantil y salio de encima de House- entonces podríamos mirar una película en la cama, te gustaría?

-Si, eso no estaría mal- decía House mientras tocaba su pierna.

-Ve a recostarte, yo voy a levantar esto y en un ratito estoy con vos.

-Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto el nefrólogo apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-No amor esta bien, anda que en unos minutos estoy- dijo Cuddy sonriendo.

-Ok- House tomo su bastón se retiro del comedor.

En eso House fue a recostarse, se quito su ropa y se puso el pantalón que usaba para dormir quedando en cuero. Prendió el televisor y sonrío al ver que estaban pasando el capitulo de Hospital General que se había perdido ese mediodía. Mientras tanto Cuddy limpiaba lo mas rápido posible para poder ir con su querido medico, cuando fue interrumpida por su hermana al teléfono quien la tuvo mas de media hora hablando sobre sus problemas maritales. Una vez finalizada la llamada Cuddy fue corriendo al cuarto encontrando a House completamente dormido. Enojada se puso su pijama y se acostó a su lado abrazándolo, pero este no mostró signos de despertar, en media hora ella también estaba rendida en un profundo sueño.

El día transcurrió normalmente en Princeton Plainsboro, aun no se había presentado ningún caso interesante a resolver por ende House estuvo obligado a realizar sus horas de clínica. A las 7 15 pm, House y Cuddy se encontraban limpiando el departamento del nefrólogo quien esperaba la llegada de sus padres. En realidad House tocaba el piano mientras Cuddy ordenaba ya que su pierna le dolía mas de lo normal, probablemente por el malestar que le causaba saber que le esperaba una noche poco gratificante con su padre. Inesperadamente el timbre sonó, y el departamento era un completo desastre, sus padres habían llegado antes de tiempo.

-Maldición, ya llegaron…- dijo House fastidiado.

-Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Cuddy

-Abrir la puerta?- en ese instante House se dirigió hacia la puerta- y saludo a su madre primero- mama- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Como estas Gregory?- inquirió su padre con una media sonrisa.

-Bien papa, pasen-les indico House con su brazo y ambos entraron al desordenado departamento.

-Hijo, a vos te parece vivir en estas condiciones?- dijo Blythe resignada

-Estaba ordenando pero llegaron antes de tiempo, la verdad es que no paso mucho tiempo en casa, solo vengo a dormir

-Se nota- acoto su padre con severidad- usted señorita es?- pregunto John sonriendo a Cuddy

-Mucho gusto señor House, no creo que nos hayamos conocido, yo soy Lisa Cuddy, la no..-Cuddy fue interrumpida por el nefrólogo.

-Ella es mi jefa en el hospital, la decana de medicina, papa, solo me dio un aventon a casa porque se me rompió el auto, ya se iba- le dijo House cortante

-Eso no es cierto, tu auto esta en la puerta- dijo su padre quien se caracterizaba por ser un hombre observador y un polígrafo humano.

-Si papa tienes razón, se me rompió la moto, esta en el hospital.

-Como que moto Greg? Es muy peligroso que uses una moto con tu pierna lisiada- dijo su madre preocupada.

-Si por eso mentí, sabia que te preocuparías mama, no te hagas problema que solo necesito una pierna para manejar la moto, aparte tengo tres, dijo levantando su bastón

-Ay Gregory! cada vez que vengo me dejas preocupada con algo nuevo-suspiro Blythe de manera sincera y maternal- les parece que vayamos a comer? Lisa quieres acompañarnos?

-No!- dijeron House y Lisa al unísono- esta bien señora House yo ya me iba, como dijo Gregory solo lo alcance hasta aquí.

-Vamos cariño acompáñanos, pasaremos una linda velada- le dijo John sincero

-Señor House le agradezco pero yo..-intentaba excusarse Lisa, que sabia que House no la quería con sus padres, el tendría sus motivos y ella los respetaba aunque no supiera nada de ellos.

-Vamos Lisa acompáñanos así nos pones al tanto sobre Greg, sabes que este muchacho es todo un pillo y no nos contaría toda la verdad- dijo Blythe sonriendo y tomándose del brazo de su hijo.

-Mama por favor- House se tapo la cara avergonzado.

-Perfecto vamos los cuatro dijo John, será una noche tranquila, conozco un restaurante con comida deliciosa cerca de aquí, es de un amigo mío.

-Ok vamos- dijo House resignado, básicamente quería morir.

Exactamente a cuatro cuadras del departamento había un restaurante italiano llamado ill Gatto que se caracterizaba por sus deliciosas pastas y pizzas. Al llegar fueron acompañados a una mesa para cuatro, House se sentó al lado de su padre para no tener que mirarlo de frente, realmente lo fastidiaba y ponía de mal humor su mirada que todo el tiempo lo analizaba, si alguien conocía sus gestos cuando decía la verdad y cuando no, era su padre y claro que Wilson, por eso se negaba a invitarlo a jugar al poker constantemente. Blythe se sentó al frente a su hijo y Cuddy frente a John, lo cual incluso para ella, era bastante intimidante.

-Cuéntame hijo como te esta yendo en el trabajo?, imagino que no darás muchos problemas a la Dra. Cuddy verdad?- pregunto de manera irónica Blythe quien algo sabia de los problemitas que acarreaba la practica diagnostica de su hijo.

-Bien madre, por suerte Cuddy tiene reservados 50mil dólares al año para lidiar con las demandas legales contra mi, no es fantástico?- respondió House guiñando un ojo a Cuddy y Blythe. Mientras tanto Cuddy se tapaba el rostro al no poder creer el descaro de las palabras de House, y al escucharlas dichas por el, no podía creer que realmente tuviese esos fondos para las demandas que se realizaban cada año al departamento de diagnostico.

-Dime Gregory que tiene eso de fantástico?-inquirió su padre quien no se caracterizaba por el sentido del humor.

-Lo fantástico es estar cubierto ante las demandas infundadas de los pacientes, en otros hospitales ya me habrían echado, por suerte la Dra. Cuddy sabe muy bien lo que vale el departamento de diagnostico para su hospital, verdad Lisa?.

-Si señor House- respondía Lisa mirando a John- realmente Gregory es un gran medico diagnosta con una practica altamente especializada y eso brinda muchos beneficios al hospital mas allá de las demandas que son inevitables en la mayoría de los casos.

-Y por que los pacientes querrían demandarte si eres tan buen medico?- pregunto su padre quien ya empezaba a fastidiar a House. El nefrólogo tomo tres pastillas de ibuprofeno y las trago como si de mentas se tratara.

-Muchas veces la resolución de acertijos tiene daños colaterales inevitables, es todo parte de la practica, al final lo que importa es la respuesta, no los medios para conseguirla.

-Acertijos?, pensé que tratabas con personas- dijo John serio.

-No, afortunadamente no trato con personas, trato con enfermedades, eso me permite poder ser objetivo y encontrar las respuestas, los pacientes no suelen agradecerme por mi amabilidad, sin embargo el 95% salen del hospital con una respuesta a sus dolencias y en casos no terminales, con una cura.

-Interesante, nunca se te ha dado muy bien lo de las relaciones-decía John quien hacia que la situación se pusiera cada vez mas tensa.

-Me pregunto por que será?- decía House que se dio vuelta para mirar a su padre de frente- alguien me enseño que todo el mundo miente, verdad?. Debo agradecerte padre, esa filosofía me ha convertido en un gran medico, aunque mis métodos no sean tan ortodoxos.

-Dime hijo como esta tu pierna?- pregunto Blythe para cambiar de tema, aunque al instante se dio cuenta de que hubiese sido preferible preguntar por el clima o las camionetas mounstruosas.

-Peor que ayer y mejor que mañana mama, quédate tranquila, puedo sobrellevarlo.

-Seguís consumiendo Vicodin como caramelos Gregory?, eso realmente nos preocupa a mi y a tu madre- inquirió John.

-No, he pasado a un nivel de humanidad superior, ahora consumo ibuprofeno, y sufro el triple, pero bueno me convertí en una gran persona, hace poco unos testigos de Jehova tocaron a mi puerta y les pedí "por favor" que se retiren, que ya tenia una religión, no es genial?- dijo House sonriendo irónicamente.

-Por favor no peleen, John por que sos tan duro con Greg?, sabes muy bien que es un gran medico, y ya no es un niño que necesita ser educado John, Greg ya es un hombre.

-No es muy diferente a cuando tenia 16 años- exclamo John

-Pago mis cuentas, cocino mis comidas, tengo trabajo, funciono, quédate tranquilo-le respondió House tajantemente.

-Señora House, Greg me contó que viaja mucho, dígame a donde ha ido últimamente?- pregunto Cuddy para cambiar de tema, realmente su padre era un pesado, ahora entendía porque House no lo soportaba. En ese momento Wilson llamo a House y el encontró el modo ideal de retirarse de esa cena junto con Cuddy.

-Un minuto por favor, debo responder es por un paciente- dijo House y atendió a Wilson- House

-House donde estas?-pregunto Wilson

-Fiebre? 40 grados y sigue subiendo?- Preguntaba House fingiendo preocupación, su interlocutor no entendía nada y Cuddy reía para sus adentros, ese hombre si era una persona astuta.

-Eh de que hablas? Te volviste loco- decía Wilson confundido del otro lado.

-Bueno Dr. Chase, denle antibióticos de amplio espectro y cubran su cuerpo con bolsas heladas antes de que le demos a los padres a su hijo cremado en un frasco, estoy en camino, comiencen a buscar candidatos de infección de la a a la z.

-A entendí, de quien te escapas, Cuddy?- Decía Wilson riendo

-Ok Dr. Chase, estoy en camino- House colgó.

-Que paso Greg?- Pregunto Blythe preocupada pero a la vez orgullosa de ver como su hijo se preocupaba por los pacientes, bueno en definitiva es su mama, que mas podía pensar?.

-Un paciente que no responde al tratamiento, mama debo irme- House se levantaba y tomaba su abrigo y bastón- Dra. Cuddy necesito que me acompañe, sino es la infección sospecho que podría ser una desregulación hipotalamica, tal vez tengamos que abrirle la cabeza y necesito su autorizacion- mintió House sabiendo que sus padres no sabían nada de medicina para salvar a su novia del calvario de continuar ellos.

-Si por supuesto vamos- ambos saludaron a los padres de House y se retiraron a paso rápido.

Fuera del restaurante House detuvo un taxi.

-Hasta calle Baker y avenida Park- dijo House al taxista una vez arriba del auto.

-Pero eso es a cinco cuadras, pueden caminar- dijo el taxista

-No, no puedo caminar! Idiota!- le dijo House furioso mientras el auto arrancaba.

-Bueno Greg tranquilo- le decía Cuddy acariciando su pierna- pasamos por tu casa a buscar tus cosas y de ahí vamos a casa.

-Por favor es insufrible, como me duele la cabeza- House se quejaba respecto a su padre

-Realmente, ya veo a quien saliste- decía Cuddy sonriendo- muy astuto lo del paciente por cierto, de seguro Wilson no entendía nada.

-Si estuvo bien, por el final se dio cuenta, creyó que me quería escapar de ti, esa fue la mejor parte.

-Idiota!- Cuddy dio una palmada al brazo de al medico.

-Bueno ya ya demasiadas agresiones por esta noche- dijo Gregory

-Si, realmente-decía Cuddy sonriendo- al final me quede con hambre, espero que haya postre en casa al menos.

-Si, yo espero lo mismo- le decía House a la decana mientras tomaba su cabeza y la apoyaba en su pecho.


	5. Si tuviesemos futuro

Luego de la entretenida cena con la madre de House y su simpático padre la pareja llegó a casa de Cuddy. Al entrar Cuddy recordó algo que había pasado en casa de House cuando sus padres recién habían llegado pero luego en el medio del tiroteo entre padre e hijo lo había olvidado.

-¿Por qué le has dicho a tus padres que era tu jefa?- dijo Cuddy secamente

-Estoy algo confundido, ¿no lo eres?- pregunto el nefrólogo levantando una ceja

-Claro que lo soy, quiero decirte que porque no les dijiste que éramos novios?, me interrumpiste cuando me estaba presentando con tu padre y le dijiste que era tu jefa, nada mas…- no se asomaba en la cara de Cuddy el mas leve atisbo de "felicidad"

-No somos novios- respondió House secamente mientras colgaba su bastón en el marco de la puerta y abría el refrigerador de Cuddy.

-Que!- grito Cuddy furiosa- Que no somos novios? Prácticamente vives en mi casa, comes mi comida, duermes en mi cama!- claramente estaba a punto de matarlo.

-Novios, pareja, concubinos, amigos con derecho a roce, da igual, sabes que no me importan los títulos, amigos con derecho a roce esta bien- dijo House con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba una botella con agua sin darse cuenta de los efectos de sus palabras sobre la decana.

-Eres un cretino!-Cuddy empujo a House dejándolo casi encima de la mesada haciendo que la botella de agua volara en el viaje.

-Que pasa mujer, estas loca?- le dijo el nefrólogo sorprendido.

-Eres un cerdo, como puedes decir que somos amigos con derecho a roce, tratándome como a una puta cualquiera!, hace meses estamos juntos, te he invitado a vivir conmigo, pasas casi todas las noches en mi casa, blanqueamos nuestra relación ante recursos humanos en el hospital, que mierda es esto?

-Bueno espera no has entendido bien, quiero decir que no importan los títulos, yo te quiero igual, también he vivido con Wilson y eso no quiere decir que fuésemos novios, bueno, solo eso pensaba todo el edificio, y fue gracioso por un momento, pero en fin, me estoy yendo de tema verdad?- el nefrólogo divagaba sin saber que decir, había metido la pata y cada vez caía un poco mas profundo, pero cuando veía que Cuddy estaba tan enojada con el realmente no le salía tratarla con soberbia como solía hacer, y ese, si era un acto de amor para semejante insensible- podemos tener sexo?-concluyo el medico de manera impulsiva. Al instante, Cuddy se retiraba hacia la habitación hecha una furia.

-Espera Lisa- House tomo su bastón y camino detrás de ella lo mas rápido que pudo, pero una vez que la alcanzo, Cuddy cerro la puerta de su cuarto en la cara del medico y puso la llave- vamos lisa no te enojes, solo soy un hombre- decía House tratando de parecer sincero.

- Iras a dormir en el sillón, o en la calle, o con una puta, no me importa, vete no te quiero escuchar, me voy a dormir- respondió Cuddy tratando de mostrar "serenidad".

-En el sillón?, pero me duele la pierna, me va a doler, mas….- le dijo el medico indignado apoyando su cabeza en la puerta.

-JO-DE-TE- respondió seca y llanamente Cuddy

-Bruja!- grito House

-Cerdo!-tiro Cuddy

-Gorda!

-Inmaduro!

-Administrativa!

-Cojo!-Cuddy lo remato.

-Touche- sonrío House, aunque la sonrisa se fue tan rápido como recordó que tendría que dormir en el sillón.

Indignado House se dirigió al living donde tendría que dormir, ese sillón era directamente "el mal" para su pierna, aunque el medico lo escondía lo mas que podía últimamente desde la muerte de su paciente en el accidente de la grúa, la pierna lo estaba matando, si antes el dolor era insoportable, al menos por momentos se hacia soportable aunque fuese tomando ibuprofeno y aunque fuesen cinco minutos de tranquilidad, pero ahora era distinto, el dolor era constante, el ibuprofeno no hacia ningún tipo de efecto y las pnntadas en su pierna eran cada vez mas severas, realmente se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Luego de recostarse y masajearse la pierna durante horas mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño no pudo aguantarlo mas, si bien odiaba mostrar debilidad, no se quería imaginar lo que seria su día si pasaba toda la noche en ese incomodo sillón, por lo cual a las 3 de la mañana comenzó a tocar la puerta de Cuddy con su bastón, de manera ruidosa y molesta, con la excusa de que el ibuprofeno se encontraba en su baño privado.

-Jefa, ábreme la puerta!- gritaba House mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Que quieres House?- le respondía Cuddy somnolienta, no estaba en sus planes dejarlo entrar, realmente se había enfadado con el y quería mantener su postura, porque ella también tenia un orgullo inquebrantable o al menos, eso quería demostrar.

-Necesito entrar al baño!- respondió House

-Hay otro baño en la casa, no me molestes son las 3 de la mañana!- le dijo Cuddy fastidiada.

-Me duele la pierna, mis pastillas están ahí dentro mujer, no me puedo dormir

-Siempre te duele la pierna, no me puedes dejar en paz?- le decía Cuddy mirándolo a los ojos luego de haber abierto la puerta.

-La verdad es que no, pero no todo se trata de ti, también tengo una mala relación con mi pierna, de verdad no nos llevamos muy bien, es algo así como Apollo Creed y Rocky Balboa allá por los comienzos como Wilson y sus esposas allá por los finales- decía House mientras tomaba las pastillas del baño.

-No puedes tomar 4 pastillas de ibuprofeno de 600 mg te quieres levantar icterico?

-Puedo y acabo de hacerlo, si no me pasó con el Vicodin no me va a pasar con esto, es como comer ositos gominola, luego de una buena dosis de crack- decía House mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-Epa epa epa que haces?- Cuddy lo miraba cruzada de brazos.

-De verdad no puedo dormir en ese sillón, me mata- le dijo House mientras cerraba los ojos y masajeaba su pierna.

-Ok, quédate, solo te dejo porque das lastima-soltó Cuddy secamente.

Todos los sábados por la mañana House y Cuddy entraban al hospital a las 10 am, por ende desayunaban juntos, pero esa mañana Cuddy no lo había levantado para acompañarla en el desayuno y el, se había quedado dormido.

-Cuddy- dijo House al entrar a la cocina.

-House- le respondió Cuddy.

-Sigues enojada mujer?- pregunto House curioso

-Si, tal vez no sea el momento, pero necesito aclarar lo nuestro, realmente no creo que vaya a funcionar House.-le dijo Cuddy mirándolo a los ojos, realmente ella estaba sufriendo, tanto, o mas que el. House se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

-Por que no Lisa?- le dijo House sin ninguna emoción en su habla pero sin embargo sus ojos nunca podían mentir, si lo hacian sus palabras de manera impecable, era un maestro en el arte de mentir, incluso sus acciones eran un perfecto teatro, pero sus ojos no importa cual fuese la situación, siempre terminaban desnudándolo, delatándolo, su preocupación era mas que evidente y Cuddy lo sabia.

-Porque yo de verdad te amo y no creo que tu también lo hagas, o tal vez si, a tu manera, no lo se House, nunca me dices nada, me siento sola contigo, de veras me siento sola.

-Tal vez solo sea cuestión de tiempo…-dijo House sin saber que responder, ese no era el tipo de conversaciones que se le daba bien al nefrólogo.

-Cuanto tiempo mas House?, hace cuanto arrastramos esto, nuestros sentimientos?, años, no importa que estemos juntos hace dos meses, hace años los dos sabemos que es lo que sentimos. Te diste cuenta que dije que te amo y no me respondiste nada?- lo miro Cuddy tristemente.

-Porque las palabras no importan, los hechos si…-respondió House sin mas

-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero los hechos que demuestran que me amas?, donde están?, tu vida es la misma que la de antes de estar conmigo, solo que ahora te acuestas conmigo, sales con Wilson, juegas a tus videojuegos, te obsesionas con tus casos, y esta bien que lo hagas, pero, que hay para mi? Algo realmente ha cambiado en ti?, Cual es la diferencia entre mi persona y una prostituta para ti?-por fin Cuddy podía decirle todo eso que hace semanas venia sintiendo y solo para protegerlo no lo había hecho.

-La diferencia entre tu y una prostituta es que yo estoy contigo y no quiero estar con nadie mas, aparte estoy ahorrando mucho dinero- respondió House tratando de ponerle un poco de gracia a la situación.

-Te das cuenta? Realmente siento que estas conmigo por deseo, porque tenemos buen sexo, porque siempre fui atractiva para ti, porque hiciste una apuesta con Wilson, lo que sea, estas conmigo porque estas cómodo, porque podes seguir siendo el de siempre y piensas que yo voy a estar arrastrándome siempre, pero no mas House, tienes que tomar una decisión.

-Tu me dijiste que no querías que cambie, y yo te advertí que te iba a lastimar, te recordé que te había hecho cosas horribles y te dije que las volvería a hacer- dijo el medico seriamente.

-No quiero que cambies tu personalidad, eres el hombres mas increíble que conocí en mi vida, y siempre fue así para mi y no importa que me hagas, siempre lo serás House, pero necesito saber que esta relación tiene un futuro, porque yo quiero ir enserio contigo, ambos somos adultos, no adolescentes, y sin embargo no tenemos un proyecto, no tenemos nada House, yo te amo, pero necesito saber lo que tu sientes, necesito saber que tenemos un futuro que no sea mas de este presente.

-Tienes razón en todo lo que dices-comenzó a decir el nefrólogo cuando su beeper comenzó a sonar- maldita sea, mi paciente esta muriendo Lisa, lo siento- el medico tomo su campera de cuero de la silla y camino lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la puerta de entrada, en solo unos segundos el motor de la moto ya estaba en marcha.

Pocas horas mas tarde House entraba a la oficina de Cuddy mientras esta firmaba una gran pila de papeles.

-Toma House, firma esto- Lisa le entrego 3 hojas al medico

-Que es?-

-Son las evaluaciones de tus residentes, me tome el trabajo de hacerlas, debo entregarlas esta tarde-le dijo Cuddy tranquila

-Yo podía hacerlo Cuddy-

-No House, no podías, lo administrativo no es tu fuerte, te ahorre una perdida de tiempo, como esta tu paciente?- decía Cuddy caminando hacia su escritorio.

-Estable, con un nuevo tratamiento- House se acerco y la tomo por la cintura para comenzar a besarle suavemente su fino cuello.

-No House, aquí no-decía Cuddy que en realidad no se quería resistir.

-Si mi amor vamos, hace mucho no le das masajes al amigo - House la dio vuelta de manera brusca y comenzó a besarle la boca apasionadamente. Mientras tanto Cuddy quería zafarse ya que la cortina de las puertas de vidrio desde donde se veía la recepción del hospital estaban lo suficientemente abiertas como para que cualquiera que pasara por ahí viera la escena.

-Sal House aqui no!

-Si, aqui, yo se que te encanta, te gusta la acción mas que a nadie, porque crees que me vuelves loco- House no podía parar de besarla al mismo tiempo que respiraba de manera agitada, su miembro estaba listo para penetrarla y Cuddy podía sentirlo a través de su ropa.

-Por favor House, nos van a ver

-Por supuesto que no-respondió el medico y tomo el brazo de Cuddy encerrando a ambos en el baño del despacho de la decana.

Ambos estaban semi-desnudos, el la penetraba con una violencia apasionada y ella trataba de silenciar sus gemidos de placer que competían agarrotados por salir de su boca en forma de gritos apasionados, minutos mas tarde ambos estaban bajo los efectos de un orgasmo simultaneo, extasiados de placer no podían pensar en nada mas que retener ese momento para siempre, pero desafortunadamente eso no era posible. Cuddy salió de la oficina primero intentando arreglarse el pelo y la ropa y House la siguió por detrás ambos encontraron a una sorprendida Thirteen que acababa de entrar en el despacho de la decana, y por el rubor de la piel de los médicos y las huellas de sudor en sus rostros era mas que claro que acababan de tener una experiencia apasionada.

-Dra. Hadley, quieres unirte?, siempre tuve la fantasía de estar con dos bellas mujeres, claro sin pagar un peso-acoto House sin signos de vergüenza mientras que Cuddy completamente roja se tapaba la cara deseando que se la trague la tierra-aparte el hecho de que tires para los dos lados lo hace mucho mas excitante-le dijo House guiñándole un ojo a la bella medica.

-Emm, llegue en un momento inoportuno, siento interrumpir, te necesitamos House, el tratamiento no esta funcionando-dijo Thirteen intentando mostrar seriedad.

-Ok, vamos a continuar el diferencial, Dra. Cuddy fue un placer, el desayuno estuvo delicioso- le dijo mientras besaba su mano mostrando aires de caballerosidad inglesa. Cuddy simplemente se quedo parada sin decir palabras, paralizada ante la incomoda situación.


	6. Conociendo a la suegra

Bueno este capitulo contiene spoilers, mas que spoilers contiene segmentos de algún spoiler, algunas frases y ya, espero que les guste, ya veremos como sigue, dejen reviews!

A la salida de PPTH House se dirigió a su casa a buscar algo de ropa, pensaba ir tomar sus cosas e irse lo mas rápido posible, ya que aun sus padres estaban alojándose allí y el no quería soportarlos, o al menos a su padre.

Al entrar a su departamento encontró todo perfectamente limpio y ordenado.

-Mamaaa! Donde estas?- el nefrólogo fue hacia la habitación donde su madre se encontraba recostada mirando la televisión.

-Greg cariño como estas?, podrías pasar a saludarnos mas seguido, sabes que en dos días nos vamos de New Jersey- le dijo su madre fingiendo tristeza.

-Que demonios le hiciste al departamento?- pregunto Gregory golpeando el piso con su bastón nervioso.

-Que le hice? Lo limpie, lo ordene, no pretendías que estuviese en esa mugre verdad?- le respondió su madre incrédula ante el enojo de su hijo.

-Es la ultima vez que les presto mi departamento para alojarse!-House dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el living, donde se choco a su padre que había llegado hace unos minutos y tenia dos vasos con café comprados para el y su mujer, como era de esperarse los vasos con el café caliente cayeron al piso volcando en el camino todo su contenido sobre la ropa de House.

-Que mierda?-House se miro la ropa y miro a su padre furioso- no puedes mirar por donde caminas?- le grito a John

-Creo que tu deberías mirar por donde caminas, mira lo que hiciste, al final estuve media hora comprando café para no poder dar ni un sorbo!, no puedes ser tan torpe Gregory.

-Yo torpe? Idiota- House insulto a su padre mientras arrojaba su bastón y se quitaba la camisa empapada con el café caliente.

-Escúchame una cosa Gregory, no me vas a hablar de ese modo, soy tu padre y debes respetarme- dijo su padre severo apuntándolo con un dedo.

-O que?, me vas a dejar sin televisión?, ya no dependo de ti, deja tus estupidos formalismos y tus clases de ceremonial y protocolo para el ejercito- House comenzó a quitarse los pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior.

-Que haces?- pregunto su padre

-Que no ves? Me estoy descambiando para irme a bañar ya que ensuciaste toda mi ropa-decía mientras llevaba la ropa sucia al pequeño lavadero y la tiraba en el lavarropas.

-Y porque no lo haces en el baño?- pregunto su padre indignado ante la falta de vergüenza de su hijo.

-Porque es mi casa, si quiero puedo cagar en el piso- dijo House quien dio un portazo y se encerró en el baño.

Media hora después salio del baño con una toalla en la cintura y entro a la habitacion donde se encontraban sus padres para buscar ropa.

-Hijo necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Blythe

-No-respondió House secamente

-Gracias se dice-ataco su padre

-Gracias a dios que me estoy yendo de aquí-le respondió el nefrólogo secamente.

-A donde estas durmiendo hijo?-pregunto Blythe

-En lo de Wilson

-En lo de James?-pregunto su padre sorprendido- ese muchacho tan honesto y amable sigue siendo tu amigo?

-Claro que no, nadie podría soportarme a menos que haya sexo de por medio, Wilson es mi pareja-dijo House seriamente

-Que?- la cara de ambos padres estaba desencajada, su padre no solo era un maniático elitista sino que también tenia fama de odiar a los homosexuales, y que su hijo dijera eso era una deshonra a su apellido- estas hablando enserio?-pregunto John realmente preocupado.

-Por supuesto- dijo House seriamente mientras tomaba su mochila y se retiraba de la habitación y luego de cambiarse en el living, del departamento. Con un renovado buen humor ante el paisaje de la cara de espanto de su padre con la pequeña mentira sobre su homosexualidad se dirigió en su moto hacia casa de Cuddy.

El medico entro a la casa de Cuddy encontrando a la hermana de la misma, sin embargo no tenia la menor idea de quien era ya que nunca había asistido a ningún cumpleaños, ni festejo de acción de gracias, ni evento social o familiar aunque había sido invitado miles de veces por la misma Cuddy. Eso de tratar con gente desconocida no se le daba bien, bueno con gente conocida tampoco, por ende al entrar y ver que tendría que "socializar" imagino por un momento que preferiría estar en casa de Wilson teniendo sexo con el, que en casa de Cuddy jugando el papel de novio agradable y decente.

-Hola, soy Greg House, y Cuddy?- dijo y pregunto el medico de manera cortante.

-Hola Greg yo soy Julia Cuddy, hermana de Lisa, mucho gusto-extendió su mano y luego de unos segundos el medico la estrecho.

-Si se nota, por las caderas claro, lo siento, soy un tanto observador, y Cuddy?-volvió a preguntar simulando simpatía.

-Muy observador, Cuddy se esta bañando-dijo sonriendo sinceramente Julia-vine para hablar con ella sobre la cena de su cumpleaños que es el sábado.

-Claro como olvidar que su cumpleaños es el sábado-dijo House intentando dar a entender que sabia que era su cumpleaños.

-En realidad es el viernes, lo festejamos el sábado-rio la hermana de Lisa.

-Por supuesto, seria el viernes en Estados Unidos, pero si con Cuddy estuviésemos en Valencia seria unas seis horas antes, cuando en Estados Unidos seria Jueves aun. Que loco es eso de los horarios en el mundo no?-dijo House como si dijese la obviedad mas grande del planeta mientras trataba de no quedar tan mal por no saber ni siquiera cuando el cumpleaños de su novia- pero como no vamos a estar en Valencia lo vamos a festejar cuando en New Jersey sea viernes, bueno, ya me estoy confundiendo- concluyo House su divagación.

-Cuddy no mentía cuando decía que estabas bastante tocado me parece- exclamo Julia riendo

-Gracias por el cumplido, ahora me voy a buscar a mi amada-dijo House intentando parecer un novio interesado al 100%.

House entro al baño mientras Cuddy se encontraba en la ducha.

-Podrías haberme advertido que estaba tu hermana, ya quede mal de mil maneras distintas, no es que me importe, pero tal vez a ti si- dijo House despreocupado

-No te preocupes Greg, ya le advertí sobre tu persona, aparte Julia no se sorprende tan fácilmente.

-Y tu te sorprendes fácilmente?-Dijo House metiéndose en la ducha con ropa y todo mientras acariciaba la minúscula cintura de la decana.

-House es necesario?, me estoy bañando-dijo Cuddy dando un corto beso en los finos labios del nefrólogo.

-No es genial?, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, es una relación ganar-ganar, tenemos sexo y nos bañamos al mismo tiempo-House se bajo los pantalones y como era de esperarse dejo ver un miembro erecto de un tamaño considerable, esa porción de el que Cuddy tanto deseaba, todo en el era perfecto, podía ser el mas idiota, pero su masculinidad era innegable. Luego de una relajante ducha erótica ambos caminaban hacia el cuarto principal para cambiarse.

-Eso estuvo bien House, pero no olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente-dijo Cuddy sonriendo.

-Vamos, no arruines las cosas con racionalizaciones, mis hormonas están enloquecidas, solo quiero tenerte cada vez que sea posible- dijo House abrazándola por la espalda.

-Y yo también, pero ahora tengo a mi hermana plantada en el living, termina de cambiarte y ven a cenar con nosotras.

-Mamaaaaaaaa-se quejo House

-Vamos Greg, solo se un adulto-Cuddy le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue al encuentro de su hermana.

Julia y Lisa se encontraban tomando café mientras esperaban la comida china que habían ordenado, Chau Mien mixto para Greg, y Chop Suey de vegetales para las hermanas.

-Eres afortunada Lisa, parece ser que Greg es un hombre muy inteligente, y apuesto por supuesto- dijo Julia a su hermana

-Jaja, si, solo es un dolor en el trasero a veces, bueno, casi siempre, pero es un gran hombre.

-Va a venir a la cena por tu cumpleaños-pregunto Julia ingenua.

-Esta obligado a venir, o lo castro- dijo Lisa riendo.

La noche finalizo tranquilamente, las hermanas y el medico comieron comida china y hablaron sobre banalidades, House no acoto demasiados bocadillos a la conversación ya que prendió el televisor y se paso casi toda la cena mirando un capitulo repetido de hospital general. Cuddy no podía entender como a alguien tan impenturbable le podía gustar tanto una novela melodramática de médicos con menos punto de rating que el programa de agronomía de las 7 de la mañana, pero en fin, House era alguien impredecible, y en parte era esa impredictibilidad la que seducía a Cuddy y la hacia desear todos los días esa increíble aventura que era tener una relación con el.

Luego de cenar ambos médicos fueron a dormir no sin antes tener una ultima sesión de "calentamiento", realmente había sido un día agotador.

Al otro día en Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital House atendía a una mujer de unos sesenta años en la clínica.

-Su EGG es remarcable, la tiroides también, y los análisis de sangre no revelan ningún inconveniente medico-le dijo el nefrólogo con el seño fruncido y esa cara de piedra que lo hacia parecer mas bien un alemán nazi en medio del régimen nacionalsocialista que un medico que se preocupaba por sus pacientes.

-Podría revisar los estudios denuevo?, realmente me siento con fatiga, y tengo ese extraño dolor en mis hombros los días de frío- le preguntaba amablemente la señora.

-Escúcheme señora-House miro su ficha ya que ni siquiera sabia el nombre de la paciente- Arlene, usted esta perfectamente sana, vaya y festeje con sus amigas tomando un te con whiskey y jugando a la canasta- el medico se paro para retirarse.

-Por que los médicos siempre piensan que son mejores que las demás personas?- pregunto la señora

-Nose, tal vez porque traemos a las personas del filo de la muerte, aunque no estoy muy seguro, solo es una suposición-dijo House irónicamente.

-Mi hija también es médica, y se ha convertido en un hobbie para ella hacer oídos sordos a mis preocupaciones.

-Ella debe ser muy inteligente-le dijo el nefrólogo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Podría al menos darme una receta?-le pidió la señora.

-Por supuesto- dijo House fingiendo simpatía mientras escribía dos recetas-tome-le alcanzo una de las recetas.

-Paciencia?-leyó la paciente levantando una ceja.

-Oh no lo siento, me confundí, esa era para mi, ahora a la salida tengo que ir a la farmacia, por suerte no esta muy lejos de este consultorio- dijo levantando el bastón de madera- tome, esta es la suya-le extendió la otra receta que había hecho.

-Psiquiatría piso 5?

-Si- House volvió a mirar el historial clínico- Arlene. Por que no puedo recordar su nombre?, la memoria me debe estar fallando, voy a hacerme una revisión exhaustiva esta tarde-decía el medico burlándose de las revisaciones medicas innecesarias que se realizaba su paciente- a en que estábamos?, usted es hipocondríaca, vea a un psiquiatra..-concluyo House de manera contundente.

-Hipocondríaca? Que le hace pensar eso?- le dijo la mujer al medico sin mostrar demasiados signos de sorpresa.

-Para empezar el hecho de que no se conforma con un resultado positivo, quiere hacerse mas y mas exámenes, también puede ser que sea muy pesimista, esa es otra opción, aunque no es una categoría psiquiatrica, y como se dice que la psiquiatría es una ciencia medica prefiero usar palabras que pueda fundamentar desde la esa disciplina, bueno en realidad uso esa palabra porque me hace parecer mas inteligente, hablar de pesimismo suena a libro de autoayuda- le dijo House moviendo una mano como quitándole importancia a lo que decía- en segundo lugar viene con una bolsa con estudios de Princeton General, probablemente se haya hecho los estudios allí y también consultado, pero sin embargo viene y consulta nuevamente aquí, en tercer lugar por como esta vestida y por esa cartera LouiVuitton que seguramente le costo mas de 1000 dólares puedo ver que usted es una persona de clase alta, entonces si esta tan preocupada, por que vendría a atenderse a una clínica gratuita pudiendo conseguir una buena respuesta o mas creíble, en una clínica costosa y mejor equipada tal vez-House tomo aire y decidió finalizar la sesión de tortura-no me agradezca el diagnostico, solo soy muy observador, o si quiere mándeme una caja de chocolates por correo electrónico la semana que viene o alcánceme a su hija, da igual- dijo House con aires de grandeza y se quedo pensativo unos segundos-en realidad lo de su hija podría ser mas interesante, que la caja de chocolates, realmente debería conocerla!

-Es extraño que no la conozca teniendo en cuenta que se acuesta con ella todas las noches- dijo impasible la señora que hace unos segundos había sido "boludeada" por el medico y ahora resultaba ser que era la madre de la mismísima Cuddy. House la miro aterrado y suplico que se lo tragara la tierra, ante la incomodidad de la situación, salio caminando lentamente del consultorio 4 y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la decana. La puerta se abrió de golpe con el bastón del medico.

-Por que no me dijiste que estaba atendiendo a tu madre en la clínica?- pregunto House enojado.

-Has estado atendiendo a mi madre en la clínica?-Cuddy lo miro incrédula.

-No sabias? Le estuve tomando el pelo por media hora!

-Pasaría tarde o temprano- respondió Cuddy sin mostrar preocupación alguna-a que bueno que la hayas conocido porque el sábado tenemos la cena por mi cumpleaños, recuerdas?-sentencio la decana

-No voy a ir después de esto, la tal Arlene me debe odiar!-exclamo el medico.

-Escúchame una cosa House- Cuddy se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia House como un depredador que acecha a su presa- se que mi madre es un fastidio, pero es mi cumpleaños va a haber una cena familiar y sos mi pareja o lo que sea, asíque, seras un adulto, o al menos te comportaras como tal, e iras a estar en esa cena, si te sirve de consuelo Wilson también ira.

-Tendría que comportarme decentemente, sabes cuanto me estresa eso- dijo el nefrólogo.

-No me interesa, somos una pareja, y compartimos nuestras miserias, eso es lo que las parejas hacen, ve a trabajar y déjame trabajar a mi, fuera- Cuddy señalo la puerta y lo echo de su consultorio.

-Maldición- dijo el nefrólogo quien emprendió rumbo hacia el departamento de diagnostico.


	7. Cenando con la familia Cuddy

En el departamento de diagnostico House y su equipo intentaban resolver un caso en el cual estaban estancados hace 4 días.

-Que vamos a hacer, aun no tenemos ninguna teoria que encaje con los sintomas- decia indignado Taub.

-Tengo una idea!- dijo House abriendo ampliamente sus ojos mientras comenzaba a caminar por la oficina- juguemos a que somos doctores, luego ustedes me cuentan sus teorías, yo me burlo de ellas, las descarto y resolvemos el caso con las mías, lo de siempre- concluyo House de manera sarcástica.

-Los síntomas encajan perfectamente con endocarditis, fatiga, escalosfrios, fiebre, incluso explicaría las fallas cardiacas- decía seguro el Dr. Chase

-Si, yo opino lo mismo, endocarditis será entonces, quítenle la prednisona y denle antibióticos- concluyo House mientras regresaba a su parte de la oficina.

-Los síntomas encajan con endocarditis-decía Foreman pensativo

-Si, acabamos de confirmarlo hace exactamente- House miro su reloj- un minuto, llegaste tarde a la inauguración, ya nos quedamos sin Ipods, vas a tener que robarlos Foreman, siento que debas volver a tu pasado.

-No, estoy pensando, no tenemos la confirmación de endocarditis, si estamos pasando algún síntoma por alto podríamos desestabilizarla si le cambiamos la medicación, incluso podría tener un ataque anafiláctico-concluyo Foreman.

-Fuiste a la escuela de medicina Foreman?, si mal no recuerdo en las clases de farmacología aplicada se enseñaba que la aplicación de prednisona en personas con niveles de corticoesteroides normales puede destruir el sistema inmunológico del paciente- dijo el nefrólogo contundente.

-Pero sus niveles de corticoesteroides si son bajos- dijo Foreman seriamente.

-Lo que House quiere decir, es que la causa de sus niveles de corticoesteroides es desconocida y ante la evidencia de endocarditis la prednisona realmente podría destruir el sistema inmunológico del paciente, es la mejor teoría que tenemos, no podemos continuar arriesgando el sistema inmune de la paciente con el tratamiento anterior hasta no tener la confirmación sobre su patología- explico Taub a Foreman

-Dale un abrazo a tu padre hijo!- House fue y abrazo a Taub- por cierto, quien dijo que la raza judía era inferior?, Taub y Foreman cambien el tratamiento, Chase necesito hablar contigo- Los médicos se retiraron del consultorio y Chase permaneció con House.

-Escúchame Chase, tengo una situación, necesito un favor- le dijo House a al mientras señalaba una de las sillas al lado de su escritorio para que tome asiento y ponía los pies sobre su escritorio.

-Que situación?- pregunto Chase curioso

-El sábado es el cumpleaños de Cuddy, y necesito que me saques de la cena- le explico el nefrólogo

-No es hoy?-pregunto Chase confundido

-Si bueno da igual, lo festeja mañana, a la una de la madrugada vas a ir a buscarme a casa de Cuddy diciéndome que nuestro paciente esta al filo de la muerte.

-Olvídalo- dijo Chase impasible, el medico admiraba realmente a House como doctor, e incluso admiraba su forma de ser y su capacidad para imponerse ante cualquiera, para Chase era un ejemplo a seguir, pero eso no era suficiente para cortar su única noche libre.

-Eh? Por que no?- pregunto House confundido luego de haber estado seguro de que Chase haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

-El sábado es mi noche libre, y no voy a estar durmiendo en mi casa, ir a la 1 de la mañana a lo de Cuddy definitivamente cortaría mi noche, para que arruinar mi única noche libre? para que tu puedas escaparte de la familia de tu novia?, no gracias, no hay chance-concluyo el medico intensivista, mientras House sacaba su billetera.

-Toma- saco 50 dólares y los puso en el escritorio.

-No voy a hacerlo House- dijo Chase sonriendo, mientras House ponía 100 dólares mas sobre el escritorio, pero viendo que el rubio aun se negaba House puso 100 dólares mas y cerro la subasta.

-No recordaba que Ricky Ricon fuese tan ambicioso, son 250 dólares tómalos y pon tu mejor cara de preocupación el sábado a la una de la madrugada en casa de Cuddy, o estas despedido- House se retiro de su oficina y Chase se quedo guardando el dinero en su billetera mientras se reía de las ideas de escape de House, ese hombre realmente era un cretino.

Paso el tiempo y había llegado el momento de asistir a la preciada cena de cumpleaños de Cuddy, House estaba aun estancado en su oficina, realmente el paciente empeoraba mientras presentaba nuevos síntomas pero sabia que si no asistía a esa cena podría perder a Cuddy, al menos necesitaba mostrar que había intentado estar presente.

En la casa de Cuddy se encontraba su madre Arlene, su hermana Julia y su esposo, a su vez los tres hijos de la pareja John, Stephan y Stacy de 8, 10 y 12 años respectivamente, tres amigas de Cuddy a quien veía muy pocas veces al año ya que su trabajo no le permitía tener una vida social normal y Wilson quien como siempre hablaba amablemente con todos, contaba de sus pacientes y sus experiencias con niños leucémicos y hacia que las amigas de Cuddy estuviesen automáticamente enamoradas de el, mientras que Arlene la madre de Cuddy e incluso Julia lo pensaban como una pareja perfecta para Lisa. Eran las 10 30 de la noche y House aun no había llegado, el festejo había comenzado a las 9 pm, Cuddy se acerco a Wilson y comenzó a hablar con el.

-Wilson, donde esta House?- le pregunto Cuddy que se había agachado a su lado y trataba de hablar sin que todo el mundo escuchara la conversación.

-No lo se, en el hospital?, borracho en un bar?- decía Wilson que aun no tenia respuesta de los mensajes que había enviado a su amigo.

-Llámalo y que llegue aquí cuanto antes, a mi no me atiende el teléfono- le ordeno Cuddy a Wilson.

-Ok- Wilson tan sumiso como siempre se retiro al baño y llamo desde allí a House quien luego de escuchar sonar el celular tres veces atendió-

-Si eres Cuddy a través de Wilson quiero decirte que me retrase en el hospital, si eres Wilson quiero decirte que no me retrase en el hospital sino que he estado en mi casa mirando Desesperate Housewives, pero para Cuddy estuve retrasado en el hospital haciendo horas de clínica nocturna, ella sabe como amo esa parte de mi trabajo- soltó el nefrólogo sin un respiro.

-Soy Wilson, debes venir estas haciendo quedar mal a Cuddy, prepara tu mejor cara de buen ser humano y medico preocupado por los pacientes y el trabajo y apersonate ya para cumplir tu papel de novio amoroso. Le diré a Cuddy que estas en camino- Wilson corto la llamada. Mientras este le transmitía el mensaje a Cuddy House se encontraba tirado en su sillón tomando escocés y mirando Two and Half Man, realmente se sentía muy identificado con Charlie Parker y Wilson era casi la copia exacta de su hermano Alan. En el corte House apago el televisor y se puso de pie, era hora de hacer sociales. Decidió que vestirse bien lo ayudaría a dar una buena impresión sin tener que hablar demasiado, si bien a el no le importaba dar una buena impresión sabia que para Cuddy era importante asíque haría todo lo posible para no quedar mal, o tan mal. Abrió su placard y en el fondo encontró la ropa que nunca usaba, tomo un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada y una corbata celeste que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos azules haciendo que los mismos resaltaran aun mas. Completo la vestimenta con un saco negro que hacia juego con el pantalón y por encima se puso su bata blanca de medico, esa que había usado una o dos veces en todos sus años como tal y que tenia en su bolsillo izquierdo una inscripción bordada que rezaba "Gregory House MD", tomo un maletín de cuero vacío y se lo colgó mientras escogía un bastón adecuado, sin pensarlo mucho decidió llevar su bastón de madera de haya. A los pocos minutos se encontraba camino a casa de su querida novia que lo introduciría a su familia, una situación difícil de soportar para un pseudo-sociopata de su clase.

El timbre sonó en casa de Lisa y esta fue a abrir la puerta, era su querido House vestido impecablemente pero con su pelo revuelto como rasgo característico.

-House, por fin llegaste- dijo Cuddy en un suspiro- te ves, bien.

-Hola, amor, te ves maravillosa, siempre ame ese vestido- dijo House casi gritando para que todos escuchen.

-Es nuevo House- Cuddy rio.

-Claro, siempre lo ame desde que salio en la revista "Moda" que tenia los nuevos vestidos de la ultima temporada- dijo House sonriendo- Tu sabes que me encanta ver esas cosas de moda-ironizo.

-Ven- Cuddy lo alejo de la mesa que presenciaba el espectáculo- no hace falta que te comportes como un Ken, de verdad, me empalaga, solo no te comportes como un House- dijo Cuddy sonriendo.

-Como usted diga jefa- House se acerco a la mesa y levanto su mano saludando a todos los presentes- Hola a todos, yo soy Gregory House, novio de Lisa, pueden llamarme Greg, siento la demora, estuve atrasado en el hospital- Decía House mientras tiraba el portafolios vacío sobre el sillón y colgaba su inmaculada bata de medico en el perchero que yacía al lado del mismo.

-Buena actuación- sentencio Wilson cuando House se sentó a su lado.

-Si, tengo un don- respondió House divertido.

-Arlene como se encuentra de sus dolencias?- le pregunto House a la mama de Cuddy fingiendo preocupación

-Bien Greg gracias, otro doctor en la clínica me receto unas pastillas casi mágicas- le respondió Arlene mientras pensaba en lo cretino que era ese hombre.

-Oh bueno, me alegra que finalmente haya encontrado la solución que buscaba- respondió House sonriendo casi de manera amable.

-Bueno, la comida esta servida-dijo Cuddy mientras servia ayudada por su hermana dos grandes pollos con papas al horno y verduras- pueden empezar a comer cuando quieran.

-Esperen, no vamos a bendecir la comida- pregunto House fingiendo espanto ante la omisión de tan importante gesto religioso. Wilson soltó una carcajada, realmente era inevitable reír ante la actuación tan magistral y exagerada de su amigo, mientras tanto Cuddy se tapaba la cara y exclamaba- House, tu eres ateo.

-Lo se, pero me parece una ofensa hacia el judaísmo y la mayoría de los presentes obviar este gesto solo porque hay algún que otro ateo en la mesa.

-Los judíos solo bendecimos la comida Kosher- dijo Arlene sonriendo, realmente ese hombre podía ser un cretino, pero era muy gracioso.

-Enserio?, me parece una gran discriminación a la industria avícola, pero bueno, como quieran, yo podré dormir sin sentir culpa por mis pecados, espero que ustedes también- ironizo House mientras tomaba una pata de pollo. Los niños no entendían nada, los adultos reían de los comentarios de House y las amigas de Cuddy ya sentían que estaban enamoradas de tan enigmático y apuesto sujeto.

-House, cállate- concluyo Cuddy

-Yo si que tengo una novia castradora- dijo House en el oído de Wilson.

-Si y te recomiendo que le hagas caso si quieres seguir conservando intacto tu querido pene- le respondía Wilson en voz baja.

La cena transcurrió pacíficamente, todos hablaron sobre temáticas sociales y políticas, de las cuales House no opino nada al respecto, ya que su visión poco convencional y retorcida ante las mismas podía desatar una batalla campal, y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que se pondrían en su contra, el claramente estaría en desventaja, por lo cual no acoto demasiados bocadillos a la conversación. Luego de cenar, mientras todos tomaban café Stephan, uno de los sobrinos de Cuddy se acerco a House y comenzó a hablarle.

-Señor, le duele la pierna?-pregunto sin ninguna desinhibición el pequeño de 10 años de edad.

-Por supuesto que no, solo tengo cosquillas- respondió House sarcástico, aunque el niño claramente no capto muy bien el sarcasmo.

-Enserio?- pregunto incrédulo

-Claro!- exclamo House sonriendo.

Unos minutos mas tarde el niño con cara de ángel que en realidad era un tiro al aire al mejor estilo mi pobre angelito antes de las drogas, tomo el bastón de House, camino hacia el mientras este hablaba con Wilson, y le dio un buen palazo en la pierna derecha.

-Ahhh-comenzó a gritar House pero se guardo su grito lastimero y apoyo su cabeza sobre la mesa para que nadie viese su casa deformada por el dolor mientras se tocaba frenéticamente la pierna.

-Stephan que haces?- fue corriendo su padre al encuentro del niño y le quito el bastón del nefrólogo.

-House estas bien?- preguntaron Cuddy y Wilson al unísono.

-Si, solo tuve un ataque de risa- respondió House aun dolorido y levanto la vista hacia Cuddy con sus ojos lagrimeando por el punzante dolor que el mocoso le había provocado.

-Lo siento Greg- dijo el padre del niño preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, Tony- dijo House inventando un nombre mientras se paraba dificultosamente sosteniéndose con la mesa. Una vez de pie le arrebato su bastón a "Tony" y fue cojeando hasta el baño donde lleno la bañera con agua tibia y se sumergió para aliviar el dolor.

A la 1 de la mañana el timbre sonó en casa de Cuddy, esta abrió y se sorprendió al encontrar a Chase en la puerta.

-Cuddy esta House, el paciente sigue empeorando- dijo Chase mintiendo, aunque no le salía muy bien.

-Ay dios mío, tu paciente no esta empeorando verdad?- dijo Cuddy suspirando.

-Si de verdad!- exclamo Chase aunque al instante se dio cuenta que no había sido nada convincente.

-Cuanto te pago House?- le pregunto Cuddy mostrando que conocía demasiado bien al nefrólogo.

-Emmm 250 dólares?- dijo Chase dubitativo

-Pasa a tomar algo Robert, no hace falta la actuación, House tuvo un incidente y ya debe estar acostado- le dijo la decana y lo invito a entrar a su casa.

-Que le paso?, se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupado el medico rubio

-Si, mi sobrino le rompió la pierna con su propio bastón, no creo que vuelva a aparecer.

-Auch, eso debe haber dolido- dijo Chase

-Si, ahora voy a llevarle alguna medicina, siéntate con Wilson y toma algo- se retiro Cuddy hacia el baño y luego hacia la habitación donde House estaba recostado masajeando su pierna y mirando televisión.

-Greg, perdona por lo que paso, Stephan no quiso lastimarte- dijo Cuddy mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Tal vez, solo no es muy inteligente, tiene 10 años ya debería entender el sarcasmo-dijo House secamente, se había quedado con ganas de matar al niño.

-Toma esto- Cuddy le dio dos pastillas y un vaso de agua

-Que es?- pregunto House al no reconocer la medicina.

-Es Celecoxib, es un analgésico para dolores musculares y articulaciones, mas especifico que el ibuprofeno, probablemente te calme mas- le explico la decana.

-Si, jaja, ni que tuviese mucho músculo para calmar- decía el nefrólogo mientras tragaba las pastillas sin el agua.

-Bueno, gracias por venir mi amor, realmente hiciste un gran esfuerzo, aunque hayas planeado escaparte con Chase- le dijo Cuddy mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente sin mostrar ningún signo de enojo.

-De nada, ahora ve que te están esperando-decía House mientras acariciaba su cabello oscuro, no importa que no lo demostrara demasiado, realmente amaba a su mujer, cada vez que la veía sentía que el corazón se le saldría de su pecho, no podía estar cerca de ella sin poder sentirlo en el cuerpo.

La noche termino sin mayores incidentes, Chase y Wilson se fueron con dos de las amigas de Cuddy luego de que toda la familia de la decana se marchara, todos terminaron bastante alegres luego de tomar unas cuantas cervezas Wilson y Chase, y unos mojitos cubanos la decana y sus amigas.

Una vez que todos se marcharon de casa de Cuddy esta limpio todo y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando prendió la luz para cambiarse encontró al nefrólogo durmiendo profundamente, la medica no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado y observarlo mientras dormía, le encantaba verlo dormir, parecía otra persona con su ceño relajado, simplemente emanaba una tranquilidad impensable en el. Ella trataba de entenderlo, sabia como era su dolor desde la medicina, pero sabia que nunca podría entenderlo a la perfección, porque simplemente era inimaginable pensar su vida con ese dolor crónico, que arruinaba cada día de su vida al nefrólogo, era imposible ponerse en su lugar, porque nunca lo había sentido, si el tan solo hubiese dejado que le corten esa maldita pierna, todo seria tan distinto…


	8. Pasando la raya

Esa mañana Cuddy había llegado mas temprano de lo normal al hospital, tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo atrasado y prefería comenzar a trabajar desde más temprano a retirarse mas tarde del hospital.

Al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar que su escritorio había sido reemplazado por uno nuevo, pero no cualquier escritorio, era su escritorio, ese que había usado mientras se encontraba en la escuela, mas tarde en su habitación del campus universitario en Michigan. Pero el escritorio antes viejo y arruinado ahora relucía, su madera de cedro había sido restaurada, realmente era una belleza, una obra de arte. La decana se acerco al escritorio y comenzó a mirarlo completamente embobada, al abrir los cajones encontró una pequeña nota en un papel verde que rezaba con esa reconocible caligrafía lo siguiente:

Lisa, Feliz Cumpleaños

espero te guste el regalo,

infórmale a tu madre que

tu fuiste a buscar el escritorio,

sino cuando se entere

que me metí en su casa

tendrá motivos para matarme.

Greg

La medica sonrío al leer la nota, estaba feliz, no podía creer el gesto que había tenido House, nunca se esperaría algo así de el, en ese momento sentía que el la amaba sin importar si lo expresaba o no, el simplemente era así, y la amaba a su manera. Cuddy comenzó a recordar.

_Flashback_

_-Cállate House eres un completo idiota, engreído!-le decía Cuddy a House mientras caminaba a su habitación y House la seguía._

_-Enserio?, los idiotas debemos revolucionar las hormonas de las mujeres entonces, por alguna razón todas se quieren acostar conmigo-decía House riendo y entraba al cuarto de hermosa Lisa Cuddy._

_-Que haces? Vete de aquí, tengo que estudiar, ya arruinaste mi presentación en la clase de anatomía, me hiciste quedar mal con el profesor, que quieres?- le decía Cuddy furiosa._

_-No te pongas susceptible solo fue un chiste!- decía Gregory tratando de apaciguar el enojo de Lisa, aunque enojada la volvía mas loco que tranquila, esa mujer era una belleza._

_-Un chiste! Ese chiste afectara a mi promedio imbecil! Y tu sabes que estoy becada!-gritaba Lisa justo antes de que House le agarrara la cabeza y comenzara a besarla apasionadamente. Lisa no podía evitarlo, ese cretino le encantaba, era un vago pero tenia una inteligencia superior a cualquiera de los estudiantes que conocía, era engreído y sarcástico, era popular pero no tenia amigos, se había acostado con demasiadas mujeres en la universidad, pero definitivamente era irresistible era un enigma digno de ser estudiado. Lisa se subió al torso de Gregory, este camino hacia el escritorio tirando todo lo que estaba encima y acostándola suavemente sobre el mismo, mientras acariciaba sus pechos perfectos, esa noche ambos se tomarían una tregua.  
>Fin del Flashback<em>

Una hora mas tarde House se encontraba realizando un diagnostico diferencial con su equipo cuando Lisa entro a su oficina.

-Que puede presentar los síntomas del embarazo y no es un embarazo?, vamos doctores ideas ideas!-apuraba House a sus residentes mientras Lisa interrumpía el diagnostico.

-Gracias por el regalo- le dijo Cuddy sonriendo.

-Diagnosticando aquí- respondió House echándola y señalando la puerta con su bastón, se encontraba de muy mal humor, su pierna lo estaba matando como hace tres días atrás cuando había ido a rogarle a Wilson que le recetara Vicodin, ese día se haría una tomografía para ver si algo había cambiado en su pierna.

-Bueno, continúen trabajando- Lisa se retiro de la oficina y fue hacia su despacho.

Por la noche House nunca fue a la casa de Lisa, este no respondía ni las llamadas de Wilson ni las llamadas de Cuddy, nadie lo había visto dejar el hospital, eran las 11 de la noche y ninguno sabia nada de el, luego de hablar por teléfono con Lisa, Wilson se ofreció a ir a buscarlo a su departamento ya que vivía a unas pocas cuadras de allí.

La puerta era golpeada insistentemente y nadie respondía, Wilson tomo sus llaves y decidió entrar, al entrar se encontró con un departamento destrozado, los libros tirados por todos lados, los cuadros yacían en el piso con sus vidrios rotos, era un caos, James comenzó a caminar por el living buscando a House y lo encontró tirado detrás del sillón con sus ojos que luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

-Maldición House!. Que te paso? –Wilson salto el sillón y se acerco a su amigo, al instante comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales, mientras llamaba a Cuddy.

-Wilson que paso?- respondía Lisa ya alterada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Cuddy ven pronto al departamento de House, creo que tuvo una sobredosis- Wilson corto la comunicación y comenzó a mirar los frascos vacíos alrededor de House, ibuprofeno, celecoxib, alcohol y restos de un cigarrillo de marihuana se encontraban tirados alrededor del nefrólogo. Del otro lado de la línea Cuddy se encontraba paralizada.

-Eres un imbecil!, en que estabas pensando!- le gritaba Wilson mientras arrastraba a su amigo hacia el baño tomándolo por las axilas, House solo se dejaba llevar, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no había podido soportar la mezcla de alcohol, drogas y dolor que lo invadían. Wilson arrodillo a House frente al inodoro y metió sus dedos en la boca del nefrólogo quien no entendía nada, solo sentía como expulsaba de su cuerpo el coctel de drogas y alcohol que lo habían dejado en ese estado horas atrás. Luego hacer vomitar lo suficiente a House Wilson volvió a controlar su pulso el cual comenzaba a regularizarse de a poco, aun su piel estaba pálida y su respiración era muy lenta, a su vez el nefrologo era incapaz de hablar.

Wilson lo llevo a su cuarto y lo recostó en la cama, House solo lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, el oncólogo se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y se quedo mirándolo con tristeza.

-Eres un idiota, si Cuddy no me hubiese llamado yo no estaría aquí, y probablemente en unas horas estarías muerto, ahogado en tu propio vomito o con insuficiencia respiratoria, tu pulso era lastimero-Wilson le decía mientras movía su cabeza a los lados decepcionado.

-Yo- intento hablar House

-Shh, no digas nada, debes recuperarte-le ordeno Wilson. A los pocos minutos Cuddy entro corriendo al departamento y se dirigió a la habitación de House donde se encontró al medico acostado con sus ojos cerrados y Wilson controlándole el pulso.

-Como esta?, que paso?-Cuddy corrió la mano de Wilson del cuello de House y comenzó a tomarle el pulso ella misma- es normal, esta dormido?

-Eso creo- dijo Wilson en un suspiro

-Que paso Wilson? Como llego a este estado?- decía Cuddy con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No lo se, el suelo estaba lleno de frascos de medicamentos vacíos, marihuana y alcohol- decía Wilson a Cuddy quien lo miraba atónita.

-Quiso suicidarse-exclamo Cuddy horrorizada.

-House nunca se suicidaría, de hecho creo que intento llamarme por teléfono, seguramente se paso, y gracias a dios que vinimos, sino estaría muerto.

-Que vamos a hacer James?-le preguntaba Cuddy abrazando a Wilson mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos- yo ya no se como ayudarlo, de veras nose que hacer con el.

-Yo tampoco, pero todo estará bien, de verdad-decía Wilson mientras correspondía el abrazo de Cuddy- escúchame el va a estar bien, ahora esta dormido, vomito todas las pastillas que tomo, ya lo controle, vamos a tomar un café y esperar a que despierte dijo Wilson ayudando a Cuddy, que acariciaba el rostro de House, a ponerse de pie.


	9. Culpa y dolor

**Culpa y dolor**

La noche había pasado, luego de que Cuddy y Wilson discutieran la situación de House aparte de revisar sus signos vitales cada media hora, cayeron rendidos ante el sueño, a las 4 de la madrugada ambos se encontraban durmiendo en el sillón. House despertó a las 7 de la mañana y lo primero que hizo fue vomitar el piso del cuarto, no recordaba nada, y mucho menos entendía que es lo que pasaba, sin su bastón se paro como pudo y camino hacia el living amarrándose de las paredes por el mareo que lo estaba matando. Al entrar a la cocina encontró a Cuddy y Wilson durmiendo, ni siquiera recordaba que ellos estuviesen en su departamento, tratando de no hacer ruido se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a calentar agua para tomar un café bien cargado. El ruido de la pava despertó a Cuddy y Wilson quienes tardaron unos segundos en ubicarse temporo-espacialmente.

-Cómodos?-pregunto House con la cara destrozada por la descontrolada noche anterior.

-Que hiciste?- le pregunto Cuddy mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el.

-No lo se, no recuerdo-respondió el nefrólogo levantando los hombros.

-Si no hubiésemos llegado estarías muerto House- le dijo Wilson con la voz tranquila pero a su vez enojado por la falta de preocupación de su amigo.

-Pues que lastima que llegaron- dijo el medico mientras bebía un sorbo de café- quieren café?- pregunto sin darle importancia a sus palabras anteriores.

-Quisiste suicidarte?- le dijo Cuddy al borde del colapso nervioso y el llanto incontrolable.

-Claro que no, solo quería volar alto, escuchando música reggae y fumando marihuana-dijo el nefrólogo irónicamente- no podía soportar el dolor, no quise suicidarme, solo me pase de la raya y no pude controlarlo-dijo House en un tono de voz débil y casi inaudible.

-Eres un medico sabias que podías haber muerto antes de consumir ese coctel de drogas!-le dijo Wilson mostrando mas preocupación que enojo.

-Si si si ya!- grito House cansado de escuchar el sermón de su novia y amigo- tu deberías entender que es difícil pensar claramente cuando sientes que te están clavando cientos de cuchillos en llamas en las piernas. Maldición, ayer estuve todo el día a punto de morirme del dolor, apenas podía caminar, decidí ir a un bar a relajarme un poco y allí me encontré al esposo de Hanna, mi paciente en el accidente de la grúa-House hablaba por inercia, sin mirar a sus interlocutores, mirando por la ventana casi paralizado- nunca vi tanta tristeza en los ojos de alguien, es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para el con la muerte de su mujer, saben lo que me dijo cuando me reconoció?-dijo House sonriendo tristemente y finalmente mirando a sus interlocutores-el muy hijo de puta me agradeció, me agradeció por acompañar a su mujer hasta el final- House bajo su cabeza y golpeo el marco de la puerta- maldito desgraciado-exclamo en un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

-Tu sabes que no fue tu culpa House, no había forma de que predijeras una embolia pulmonar, no había nada que pudieras haber hecho-le dijo Cuddy mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Había forma de evitar la embolia pulmonar, si le hubiese amputado la pierna cuando tu me lo dijiste, como correspondía, pero no! me identifique demasiado, y no pude pensar correctamente, todo por esta entupida pierna denuedo, estuve a punto de condenar a esa mujer a tener una vida miserable como la mía y al final termine matándola-dijo House sin un respiro- y el esposo me agradece, idiota…

-Es humano sentir culpa, pero no es útil cuando es inmerecida, tu no tienes porque sentirte culpable, hiciste todo lo posible para salvarla, por primera vez en tu vida tuviste en cuenta los deseos de una paciente.

-No lo hice, solo pensé en mi, pensé en salvar su pierna, en salvar en ella lo que no pude salvar en mi, en cambio perdió su vida, cuando llegue a casa y me puse a pensar en todo esto simplemente no pude soportar mas el dolor, mi pierna me estaba matando.

-Entendemos tu dolor House- le dijo Cuddy tratando de tranquilizar al medico-y tu miedo al dolor también- agrego Wilson.

-Que demonios pueden entender ustedes del dolor?, cual fue el peor dolor que sintieron en su vida aparte de un raspón por caerse de la bicicleta!-grito House separándose de Wilson y Cuddy y caminando hacia el armario para buscar un bastón-lárguense, quiero estar solo.

-Pero House- comenzó Wilson a hablar mientras Cuddy solo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas sin saber que decir.

-Pero nada, LARGUENSE!, Si tienen Vicodin quédense, sino pueden irse, y no volver -House abrió la puerta bruscamente y señalo con su bastón la salida echando a los médicos.

-Nos necesitas House, no seas terco, sabes que lo haces, y que somos los únicos que te podemos ayudar-le decía Wilson sincero

-No los necesito, solo necesito las pastillas que ustedes me pueden dar, creo que tu me necesitas a mi Wilson, tu necesitas ser necesitado, porque crees que eres oncólogo? Y que aun sigues estando conmigo y soportándome?, o te encanta estar necesitado o estas enamorado de mi, solo espero que no sea la segunda opción-dijo House secamente y volvió a señalar la puerta-lárguense por favor- dijo ya sin fuerzas.

Ambos salieron del departamento y se miraron sin saber que hacer, y si House tenia razón?, si su única solución era el Vicodin?, si realmente su dolor era tan insoportable, quienes eran ellos para no ayudarlo a aliviarlo?.


	10. El viejo House

Luego de que Cuddy y Wilson se marcharan de la casa del medico este se quedo recostado en el sillón escuchando música en tanto el sol terminaba de ponerse iluminando las calles aun nevadas de Princeton.

Ese día no seria mejor que el anterior, ni el anterior, asíque decidió llamar a su jefa y pedir que le adelante su semana de vacaciones de invierno, esta dubitativa termino accediendo al pedido, aunque sabia que eso le traería bastantes problemas con el y con su equipo, pero también sabia que no podía obligarlo a trabajar cuando casi podía caminar y pensar, como próxima acción reparadora o para evitar muchos problemas debía convencer a Chase Taub y Thirteen para que también adelantaran sus vacaciones.

Para House la medicina lo era todo, era el eje de su vida, aquello que le daba sentido, su cable a tierra, y siempre mediante ella había logrado en algún punto sublimar todo ese instinto de autodestruccion que de manera últimamente mas esporádica que de costumbre lo llevaban a hacer idioteces algo peligrosas para su supervivencia. En este punto House luego de salir de Mayfield se encontraba algo "mejorado" pero ahora Cuddy sentía que lo perdía, que ya no podía ayudarlo y cuidarlo, el hace tiempo no le daba ese lugar a ella y aunque siempre se mostrara independiente resaltando esta falta de necesidad de afecto mediante la racionalización, mediante el supuesto rechazo que le tenia a las personas, en general sus acciones decían lo contrario, quienes lo conocían sabían que House no podía vivir sin ninguna relación. En el hospital todos sabían antes de que este estuviese con Cuddy de su relación enfermiza con Wilson, su incapacidad para soportar que este tuviese a otra persona importante en su vida que no fuese el mismo. El necesitaba a Wilson y Wilson necesitaba ser necesitado por ende no importaba que tanto House tirara de la cuerda para romperla y así saber hasta donde seria Wilson capaz de llegar para proteger su amistad, a pesar de que la cuerda había sido tirada al extremo en varias oportunidades la ruptura de la misma se había producido difícilmente e incluso en esos casos la misma no duraba mucho tiempo.

Todo estaba por terminar, Cuddy sentía que ya no podría seguir con House y que el tampoco querría seguir con ella, no en su situación, se imaginaba a ella misma en el lugar de Stacy y todo encajaba perfectamente, evidentemente el dolor de House estaba empeorando, no importaba si era psicológico o no, era simplemente insoportable y ella no estaba haciendo nada para ayudarlo, iban tres días sin ver al medico, esa tarde pasaría por su departamento para hablar con el pero antes hablaría con Wilson, era hora de tomar una decisión.

Ese día House se dedico a limpiar el departamento, en algún punto sintió que algo de orden en el ambiente lo harían sentir mejor, aunque fuese extraño en el era inevitable era hora de limpiar, ya no solo era desorden, había polvo, manchas gigantes en el piso, todo era una verdadera mugre. Mientras ordenaba comenzó a guardar cosas en un armario que nunca abría, al agacharse encontró una caja que decía "Stacy", curioso sin saber que podría haber dentro la saco y comenzó a poner todo sobre la mesa ratona que había entre el sillón de dos cuerpos y el LCD de 42 pulgadas. En la caja había muchísimas fotos de ellos dos, de esos cinco años que habían convivido juntos, maquillajes de Stacy, algunas chalinas y algún que otro perfume, seguramente Stacy había olvidado esa caja y por vergüenza o alguna otra razón nunca se había atrevido a ir a buscarla. House comenzó a recordar la pasión de Stacy con la fotografía, llevaba su cámara Nikon profesional a todos sus viajes y salidas juntos y aunque siempre le decía que se dedique al derecho en realidad admiraba su capacidad para retratar las cosas, a las personas, a la naturaleza de una manera que rayaba la irrealidad y a veces la psicodelia. Luego de mirar con nostalgia las fotos que mostraban a un hombre completamente distinto House fue a tomar un baño. A los veinte minutos de meterse en la bañera con agua tibia Cuddy ingreso al departamento del medico sin aviso previo, al entrar encontró las cosas que se encontraban al lado de la caja caratulada "Stacy" y comenzó a mirarlas. Luego de ver esas fotos no cabía en ella el sentimiento "celos" o algo así, solo el sentimiento de la tristeza hacia mella en la decana.

La primer foto que vio fue una foto en la cual había dos grupos de cuatro personas separados. Cuddy recordó como había conocido el medico a Stacy y dedujo que esa foto estaría retratando ese momento, del lado izquierdo se veía a Wilson, House y a otros dos médicos mas, todos con sus batas blancas, del lado derecho se veía a tres sujetos y a una mujer todos vestidos formalmente con trajes oscuros, ese había sido su primer encuentro, Paintball de abogados vs médicos. En la segunda foto que vio podía verse a House apuntando a la sien de Wilson desde atrás con la pistola de Paintball cual si este fuese un rehén. También había fotos de Stacy y House solos, en la mayoría podía verse una mano de House tapándose la cara o evitando la foto, en otras a House tocando el piano o la guitarra en el departamento que compartían, en otras se podía ver a ambos abrazados, o a Stacy en los brazos de House. Otro juego de fotos mostraba a una banda que por lo visto se llamaba "House of Blues", había fotos increíbles de todos los músicos tocando en vivo, en algunas podía verse a House sentado en el piano cantando y tocando de manera apasionada. Algunas de las fotos mostraban a un House vestido de traje y en otras a un House vestido como típico músico de blues de New Orleans con Jeans gastados o pantalones de vestir con tiradores, camisa blanca y un hermoso sombrero tipo fedorade cuero marrón. Llegando al final de las fotos Cuddy encontró una foto del rostro de Gregory sonriendo con sus labios cerrados, al verla solo pudo pensar que ese no era el mismo hombre a quien ella amaba actualmente, era otra persona, su cabello alborotado y castaño claro sin ninguna cana algo mas largo que su cabello actual brillaba bajo un sol resplandeciente opacando la belleza de los árboles de otoño con sus hojas a medio caer que se veían en el fondo, sus ojos claros se veían mas azules de lo normal, resaltaban de una forma casi inhumana, pero no solo sus ojos se veían distintos, era su mirada, aquella mirada tenia un brillo inusitado, un brillo que Cuddy recordaba de sus años como universitaria, su ceño se encontraba relajado y tranquilo, realmente ese no era el mismo House que había dejado el infarto en su pierna.

-Cuddy, que haces aquí?- pregunto recién salido del baño con su bata blanca el nefrólogo.

-Nada, venia a verte y me quede mirando estas fotos, son realmente increíbles- dijo Cuddy con tristeza mientras House se sentaba a su lado.

-Nunca me interesaron las fotos, pero si, algunas están buenas, Stacy era insoportable con las fotos llevaba la cámara a todos lados-decía House mientras tomaba la foto de su rostro que Cuddy tenia en sus manos- que apuesto que era- afirmaba el nefrólogo con una media sonrisa.

-No eres apuesto, eres atractivo, enigmático y patan, todas características que a las mujeres nos vuelven locas, estoy segura de que tienes mas seguidoras en el hospital que Chase- decía Cuddy riendo ante el engreimiento de su novio.

-Bueno es lo mismo, las mujeres mueren por mi-exclamaba el medico mientras miraba con nostalgia a ese hombre que no tenia nada que ver con el mismo.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto Cuddy tocando suavemente la pierna derecha de House.

-Mejor, ese baño dio algo de resultado-

-Me alegro por eso, mira Greg, hemos estado hablando con Wilson, si el dolor vuelve tan fuerte como en este ultimo tiempo y ya no puedes soportarlo, te recetaremos Vicodin, pero solo dosis controladas, esta bien?, solo sino puedes soportarlo debes pedirnos- dijo Cuddy mostrando preocupación ante esa posibilidad.

-De veras?, eso me alegra mucho!-dijo House sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si, pero no te ilusiones, solo 6 pastillas al día, necesitamos que tu también aprendas a controlar tus dosis, no queremos que termines devuelta en Mayfield.

-Me parece justo-dijo House mostrando algo de conformidad- pedimos comida china?

Claro- sonrio Cuddy antes de besar los labios de su novio y llamar al delivery de comida china.


	11. Dia de Vicodin, noche de Poker

Bueno gente, a los que llegaron hasta aca quiero agradecerles los reviews, la verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo, como todo nada tiene sentido sin la mirada del otro, asique una vez mas gracias, consejos ideas etc siempre son bienvenidas tambien, aca va el capitulo numero 11, saludos!

…**.**

…**.**

**Dia de Vicodin, noche de Poker**

Ese día seria el mas nevado y frío de todo el crudo invierno en Princeton New Jersey, afortunadamente la casa del nefrólogo tenia una buena calefacción por ende mientras no saliera afuera todo estaría bien o relativamente bien, esos días fríos o mas bien los días húmedos tenían la característica de acentuar el dolor en su pierna por ende permanecer adentro era una tranquilidad.

-A donde vas?- dijo el nefrólogo semidormido mientras tomaba por la muñeca a la decana.

-A trabajar Greg, no tengo la suerte de estar de vacaciones, quédate durmiendo, yo antes debo pasar por mi casa a darme un baño y cambiarme- respondió la decana mientras envidiaba al medico que se quedaría durmiendo bajo el calor de las frazadas.

-Quédate-le dijo el nefrólogo abriendo los ojos-esta humedad mas tarde va a matarme, estarían bien unos masajes-exclamo esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Lo siento Greg hoy tengo un día complicado, no puedo faltar-decía mientras acariciaba su rostro Cuddy.

-Como digas- House se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a Cuddy para continuar durmiendo.

-No te duermas espera, mira House-Cuddy le dio unas palmaditas en el rostro a House para que no se quede dormido- esto es Vicodin- la decana dejo un frasco con 6 pastillas en la mesa de luz al lado de House-escúchame House, solo y únicamente si no puedes soportar el dolor tómalas, por favor sabes lo difícil que es esta situación para todos, de verdad no queremos que recaigas-la preocupación de Cuddy era mas que evidente y House pudo notarlo.

-Solo si es necesario, quédate tranquila-dijo House y cerró los ojos para continuar durmiendo.

Pocas horas después de que la decana se fuera del departamento el medico se levanto, preparo café con tostadas y prendió la televisión, luego de una hora ya no había nada interesante en la tv asíque decidió leer un poco. El nefrólogo camino hacia la biblioteca que estaba situada en una esquina y busco algo interesante para leer que no fuesen libros de medicina, entre los grandes manuales de diagnostico y enfermedades infecciosas encontró un libro bastante grande con las obras completas de Arthur Schopenhauer, al abrirlo recordó que ese libro era de Stacy quien amaba leer al pesimista pensador alemán del siglo XVIII y luego de que ella lo dejara y se fuera del departamento el comenzó a leer el libro tratando de encontrar en el alguna respuesta sobre la decisión de Stacy como si este fuese su diario intimo. Finalmente termino apasionándose el mismo con el autor y unos días mas tardes el libro ya había sido leído en su totalidad y se encontraba escrito y lleno de notas en cada margen. Al abrir el libro tantos años después lo primero que encontró fue una frase del autor escrita por el medico en la primer pagina del mismo que rezaba "La soledad es el patrimonio de todas las almas extraordinarias", al verla sonrío, el se consideraba a si mismo un alma extraordinaria o para ser mas precisos una mente extraordinaria, después de todo esa era también la imagen que todos le devolvían de el mismo, era un medico de fama mundial, capaz de hacer saltos asociativos mediante una observación meticulosa impensable en cualquier persona relativamente normal, y a su vez estaba solo como la mayoría de las almas extraordinarias, todos aquellos grandes descubrimientos científicos y teorías filosóficas eran fruto de mentes obsesivas, sensibles, meticulosas y agobiadas por la magnificencia y originalidad de sus propios pensamientos. Luego de leer un rato pensó que ya había demasiada amargura en su vida como para continuar leyendo al filosofo por lo cual decidió dejar el libro y salir a la calle a pesar del frío, necesitaba salir de su casa, odiaba sentirse encerrado asíque se cambio, tomo su abrigo, su bufanda y su boina y salio a recorrer las calles de Princeton, de paso en el camino hacia ningún lugar compraría cuerdas para su vieja guitarra acústica, esa que tenia desde 7mo grado de la secundaria y seguía tocando a pesar de que Wilson le había regalado una nueva.

-No estoy drogado aun Wilson y Cuddy, y no Cuddy, no estoy con ninguna otra mujer, nunca podría, de tan solo imaginarte con ese vestido rojo escotado que llevas en este momento cualquier otra mujer se vuelve simplemente espantosa-dijo House al teléfono mientras entraba a un negocio de música.

-Como sabias que estaba con Cuddy?-pregunto Wilson levantando una ceja-Como sabias que llevo este vestido?-pregunto Cuddy mirando sorprendida a Wilson.

-Si quieres pretender que estas solo trata de no poner el altavoz Wilson y Cuddy, muy fácil hace 5 meses usas ese vestido el tercer jueves de cada mes, esta muy claro que puedes volverte mas persuasiva con el en tus juntas con el comité de salud publica-dijo House sonriéndola imaginar la cara de fastidio de Cuddy.

-Donde estas House?-pregunto Wilson.

-Salí a caminar un poco, estoy en un local de música comprando unas cosas ahora, puedo notar que me extrañan mucho en el hospital, quédense tranquilos la semana que viene vuelvo.

-Saliste a caminar?-pregunto Cuddy de manera retórica-hacen -5 grados House!.

-Ya saben soy un workaholic y no estoy trabajando por ende me aburro fácil, ahora debo dejarlos, nos vemos al rato-House corto la comunicación.

Al llegar a su casa el medico cambio las cuerdas de su vieja guitarra de mi a mi, afino la misma en E Bemol y toco un rato mientras esperaba que llegase la comida que había ordenado. El día paso sin demasiadas sorpresas, el dolor progresivamente comenzó a aumentar sin pausa llegando al 8 aproximadamente en la escala de dolor según House, luego de pensarlo bastante tiempo y hacer todo lo posible para disminuir el dolor decidió tomar el Vicodin, tomo primero tres pastillas juntas, al instante lo invadió una sensación de tranquilidad que ya había olvidado, esa droga era increíble, lograba calmar su dolor en segundos, aunque pareciera extraño el medico no se preguntaba como hizo para vivir tantos años consumiendo la droga sino que se preguntaba como hizo para estar tantos años y sobre todo luego de Mayfield sin consumirla, como si la misma fuese ya una parte de el mismo, como lo era su bastón. Al instante de pensar en ello trato de despejar esos pensamientos de adicto y concentrarse en ordenar un poco el departamento para recibir a sus compañeros de poker que llegarían en unas horas.

Luego de algunas partidas de poker y varios vasos de escocés House sabia que seguramente a las 8 de la noche Cuddy y Wilson irian a su casa asíque para impedir que entren dejo puesta la llave desde el lado de adentro. Al no poder abrir la puerta Cuddy comenzó a tocar timbre de manera insistente, si bien House no pensaba abrirle finalmente decidió hacerlo.

-Que paso?- dijo House asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta

-Nos vas a dejar pasar?-pregunto Cuddy-o que?

-Noche de chicos, noche de poker, chau!-House iba a cerrar la puerta y Wilson puso su mano para detenerla.

-Como esta la pierna?-pregunto Wilson.

-Bien, gracias al Vicodin-dijo House

-Estas borracho?-pregunto Cuddy

-Un poco, puedo seguir jugando? Acá me esperan, ya saben los jueves no estoy para ninguno de los dos, compren pochochos y vayan a ver una película porno-dijo House e intento cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

-Hoy saliste a caminar con 5 grados bajo cero, no creo que te doliese mucho la pierna, igualmente tomaste el Vicodin, era necesario?-lo interrogo Cuddy preocupada

-Quieres decir que quería drogarme y que mi pierna solo me hace cosquillas?- dijo House frunciendo su ceño, ahora si se estaba enojado.

-No, pero nose, no parece que este haya sido tu peor día, como para volver al Vicodin como si nada luego de meses de estar limpio-dijo Lisa

-Miren Cruela y Mr. Nice Guy, si me van a romper las pelotas todos los días de este modo mejor no me den nada, tome el Vicodin porque como todo este ultimo tiempo el dolor era insoportable, igualmente no creo que tenga que darles explicaciones de nada, ahora déjenme en paz-el nefrólogo dio un portazo y puso la llave.

-Tiene razón, nos desubicamos- dijo Wilson a Cuddy- si tomamos esta decisión debemos soportarlo, no podemos desconfiar de el, y tampoco podemos estarle encima.

-Tienes razón pero es que-intentaba decir la decana pero fue interrumpida por Wilson

-Pero nada, no pensemos mas, que las cosas fluyan, es lo mejor para todos, vamos a comer algo.

-Es cierto, vamos-dijo la decana y camino junto a Wilson hacia su auto.

Luego de ganar unos cuantos dólares jugando al poker House se preparaba para acostarse a dormir cuando Fight the Power comenzó a hacer vibrar su mesa de luz.

-Vas a darme el beso de las buenas noches mom?, estaba pensando, esto de salir con mi jefa y mi madre raya la perversidad, creo que voy a pedir una cita con el Dr. Nolan la semana que viene, me siento un tanto trastornado-dijo House a Cuddy dándole a entender que no era su madre y que, básicamente, lo dejara en paz.

-Lo siento House, tienes razón, no debimos desconfiar de ti, llamaba para disculparme-respondió Cuddy sincera luego de captar la ironía.

-Esta bien, no se puede confiar en un adicto

-Quieres que vaya a dormir contigo?-le dijo la decana al medico.

-No gracias estoy algo borracho una vez que apoye la cabeza en mi almohada no podre levarme en 10 horas, mejor veamosnos mañana, sobrios, sudados y ardientes-dijo House intentando fingir sensualidad.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, si quieres podemos almorzar en el hospital o puedo ir a tu casa.

-Ok, por la mañana hablamos, buenas noches Cuddy

-Buenas noches House.


	12. Inesperadas novedades

Perdon por la demora, aca va otro capitulo, espero sus reviews y como siempre muchas gracias por seguirme, saludos!

En PPTH la decana se encontraba realizando sus tareas en la clínica cuando una de las enfermeras la llamo alegando que tenia una llamada urgente que responder. Con su caminar sensual y femenino la decana que era envidia de todas las femeninas del lugar y era parte de las fantasías de todos o la mayoría de los médicos que eran sus empleados se dirigió a su oficina y atendió el teléfono.

-Princenton Plainsboro le habla Lisa Cuddy?- dijo la medica de manera sumamente cortes.

-Lisa? Habla Blythe, la madre de Greg-respondió la madre del nefrólogo de manera automática y confianzuda tuteando a la novia de su hijo quien ya se temía lo peor.

-Blythe? Paso algo malo con Greg?- dijo la medica mientras se paraba repentinamente y apoyando su mano derecha en el escritorio de madera oscuro.

-No lisa quédate tranquila, llamo por otro asunto-respondió la señora despreocupada dando un respiro a la decana- mira la semana que viene el miércoles es el cumpleaños de Greg cumple cincuenta por eso estaba pensando en organizar algo, ya sabes que el es un aguafiestas, ni siquiera avisa que es su cumpleaños porque no le interesa que lo saluden y todas esas cosas que el considera "hipocresía humana"- comentaba la señora a Lisa que ya estaba al tanto del próximo cumpleaños de su querido Gregory.

-Si lo sabia! Estábamos pensando que hacer con Wilson porque Greg como usted sabe siempre logra desaparecer cuando cumple años. Cual es su plan Blythe?.

-Bueno yo ya hable con el y voy a estar en Princeton para la fecha, como tu debes saber el padre de Greg murió hace unos días, asíque bueno íbamos a juntarnos a cenar en el departamento de unos viejos amigos que se van de viaje y me lo prestaron para la ocasión-del otro lado de la línea Lisa no entendía nada.

-Que? John murió? Como, cuando? Greg no me dijo nada-decía Lisa espantada.

-Greg no te lo dijo? Hace unos días la semana pasada. Bueno como sabes el es muy reservado con su vida personal, aunque tal vez esto sea demasiado, tuvo un infarto, ya tenia precedentes, no se cuidaba y estaba grande, los paramédicos no pudieron hacer nada, Greg estuvo conmigo en el velorio, dijo unas pocas palabras, almorzamos y después se fue, dijo que tenia unos asuntos importantes que atender, yo no lo presione a que se quedase, como sabes ellos no tenían una buena relación y bueno, para ser el la verdad me acompaño bastante, no puedo quejarme.

-Pero como no me dijo nada! Es muy importante, no puedo creerlo!- dijo Lisa indignada- Wilson tampoco lo sabe, eso es más raro aun.

-Si esta bien, pero bueno, no lo acosen aunque no lo demuestre el debe estar haciendo su duelo y bueno tal vez prefiera hacerlo solo, tu sabes. Ahora volvamos al tema de la fiesta, yo quería como sorpresa que vinieran ustedes tu Wilson, su equipo, y que hagamos algo mas prendido, una fiesta tampoco tan grande pero bueno, con música, una barra de tragos, pero esto seria sorpresa, el se va a enfadar pero al final creo que la va a pasar bien y se va a distraer.

-Me parece una idea genial Blythe!, sus amigos no tienen problema que usemos su departamento?-pregunto Lisa

-No, claro que no, no habrá ningún problema, pero bueno quería que ustedes organicen yo la verdad no tengo mucha idea de a quien llamar para contratar música, barra de tragos y demás, seria una gran ayuda.

-Claro que si, nos pondremos en campaña con Wilson!

-Ya veras el regalo que le compre a Greg, se va a volver loco!- decía Blythe alegre.

-Que es?- preguntaba la decana con notable curiosidad.

-Ya verán ya verán, bueno querida debo colgar en este momento, estamos en contacto, acuérdate de no decir nada a Greg que sea una sorpresa, un beso grande!

-Otro para usted, no se preocupe Greg no sabrá nada- al instante que corto Lisa fue corriendo a la oficina de Wilson y entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Wilson tu sabias que el padre de Greg murió?- dijo Lisa casi gritando.

-Que? No, cuando?-pregunto Wilson preocupado.

-Hace unos días, recién hable con Blythe que en realidad me llamo por otra cosa y me tiro esa bomba, como puede ser que House no nos haya contado semejante cosa.

-No le gusta hablar de su padre- dijo Wilson levantando los hombros sin saber que decir.

-Pero murió!, debemos hablar con el!- decía la decana mostrando signos de impaciencia.

-Si pero bueno espera, cuando lo veamos esta noche hablamos pero tranquilamente si el no quiso hablar será por algo, seremos cautelosos- decía el oncólogo tratando de tranquilizar a la decana- Que quería Blythe finalmente?

-Ah si!, bueno como sabes la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Greg, 50 años…dios mío como pasa el tiempo, que horror, bueno me estoy yendo de tema, quiere hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Greg y que la ayudemos a organizarla!

-Pero Greg odia los cumpleaños y fiestas sorpresas y cosas sociales, sabes que para el la propia vida mas bien el humano es una hipocresía, mas estos eventos sociales- decía Wilson levantando una ceja incrédulo ante la idea de su madre quien conocía mas que nadie a su hijo.

-En un principio la odiara pero mas tarde después de unos tragos música y demás la pasara bien, sabes que al final House es como un adolescente, ninguna fiesta puede ser tan mala, será divertido-decía la decana divertida ante la idea.

-Si puede ser, y bueno, organizaremos entonces, barra de tragos, música y comida, y paramédicos capaces de hacer lavajes estomacales.

-Si eso no puede faltar, bueno tengo una reunión hablamos mas tarde, habla con el equipo de House, esta invitado, House no se tiene que enterar, será el sábado que viene mas tarde te diré la dirección, cuando la sepa, adiós!-la decana salio caminando a paso rápido hacia la sala de juntas.

Mientras tanto House caminaba desde su moto hacia la entrada de PPTH eso de las vacaciones ya lo había aburrido, y la pierna lo estaba matando, necesitaba mas Vicodin, y probablemente algo mas…

-Dame mi Vicodin-dijo el nefrólogo empujando la puerta de Wilson que se encontraba entreabierta con su bastón y poniendo la mano cual niño que pido dinero a sus papas para un helado un caluroso día de verano.

-House, estoy con un paciente- dijo Wilson resignado incapaz de evitar las entradas imprevistas de su amigo.

-Tengo cáncer, podría dejarnos?- dijo el paciente que ya conocía de vista al impertinente medico.

-Yo soy su amigo antes que usted- dijo House señalando a Wilson quien se hacia "amigo" de todos sus pacientes- Dígame se esta muriendo de dolor?-pregunto el nefrólogo.

-No, esta en remisión-dijo el paciente incrédulo ante la caradurez de ese hombre.

- Yo si, si esta en remisión deje de querer dar lastima, luego yo tengo que soportar al doctor Wilson llorando por sus pacientes y saber de sus hazañas amorosas con los mismos- dijo House sin ningún tipo de inhibición.

-HOUSE!-grito Wilson gritando mientras escribía una receta para Vicodin frenéticamente rápido así se la entragaba y no seguía delatándolo delante de sus pacientes-toma lárgate-le extendió la receta y cerro la puerta de un portazo mientras el medico se retiraba hacia la farmacia.

Mas tarde Wilson y Cuddy fueron hacia la oficina de House quien se encontraba recostado en su diván con sus lentes de lectura leyendo un articulo sobre un ensayo clínico para regenerar músculo dañado realizado en la Rheinische Friedrich-Wilhelms-Universität una de las universidades mas prestigiosas de Alemania,

-House que haces aquí?-pregunto Cuddy.

-Hola cariño como te encuentras hoy?, hace mucho no conversamos- dijo House hablándole al enorme trasero de la decana

-Vamos House enserio! Tengo que decirle a tu equipo que vuelva? Ya vuelves a trabajar?-pregunto Cuddy impaciente como de costumbre.

-Vine a buscar drogas, pero no estaría mal un caso interesante para resolver-decía el nefrólogo mientras se quitaba los lentes de lectura.

-Hay algo que quieras contar House?-pregunto Wilson

-Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun, Zehn-decía House en un perfecto aleman mientras miraba la cara de no entendimiento de sus amigos- a no hablan alemán, bueno, estoy contando los segundos que tardan en retirarse, querías que cuente algo no Wilson?.

-De veras no quieres contarnos nada?-preguntaba Cuddy

-Ich spreche nicht Englisch Sprache meine Freunden- decía House mientras continuaba leyendo su articulo en alemán.

-Puedes dejar de hablar alemán?-decía Wilson ya casi irritado.

-No tengo nada que contar, estoy leyendo algo interesante, pueden retirarse- decía el nefrólogo mientras volvía a colocarse los lentes aéreos.

-Al demonio, por que no nos contaste que tu padre falleció?-dijo Cuddy de manera impulsiva.

-Porque no es de su incumbencia, casi no lo es de la mía imagínense-decía House mostrando indiferencia.

-Claro que lo es, no creo que te importe tan poco y que no estés dolorido por ello-le decía Cuddy con un rostro que reflejaba una gran preocupación.

-Este tema de la pierna tiene sus beneficios, el dolor físico me ayuda a no sentir mucho el emocional, quiero decir, siempre me esta preocupando mas lo que siento en el cuerpo que lo demás, nada nuevo, asíque cuando termine de leer este articulo, me vaya a Alemania a hacer este ensayo que parece ser exitoso y vuelva "regenerado" vendré llorando como un bebe y podrán consolarme por la muerte de mi padre y no sentirse culpables por no acompañarme, pero tendrán que esperar unos meses, no se impacienten.

-Estas seguro que no quieres hablar?- decía Wilson a su amigo.

-Nop-respondió House mientras continuaba leyendo el articulo alemán.

-Bueno vamos Wilson, cualquier cosa que necesites House ya sabes, búscanos.

-Yes mom, auf Wiedersehen- respondió el nefrólogo.

Wilson y Cuddy se retiraron y volvieron a sus tareas, ambos sabían que no había mucho para decir, si algo no se podía hacer con House era hacerlo hablar contra su voluntad, probablemente era mas fácil hacer hablar a un sordo de nacimiento que a al retraído medico que solo hablaba de lo que quería, cuando quería.


	13. Una paciente, muchos recuerdos

La noche se presentaba tormentosa y fría, las gotas de agua golpeaban de manera casi musical y sin descanso sobre las ventanas de la habitación del cuarto de Cuddy el cual era iluminado por destellos de luz que hacían resaltar de vez en vez las siluetas que en ese momento se encontraban fusionadas.

Luego de hacer el amor por ultima vez House se paro y sin decir nada fue directamente hacia baño como si el acto hubiese sido solo un acto sexual para acallar su fisiología y nada había para decir al respecto.

El sonido de la ducha que mojaba el cuerpo desnudo del medico se confundía con la lluvia que a causa del viento golpeaba en las ventanas de la habitación de la decana, luego de un rato considerablemente largo para el tiempo que llevaría darse una ducha salio el nefrólogo en cuero con el pantalón rayado que usaba usualmente para dormir y sin decir ninguna palabra se recostó al lado de Cuddy perdiendo su mirada en el techo el cual mostraba un espectáculo de sombras que bailaban incesantemente.

-Te encuentras bien House?- pregunto Lisa sin mas.

-Si-respondió House cortante.

-Debemos hablar-dijo la decana refiriéndose a esa conversación que había quedado pendiente varios días atrás, conversación fundamental para ella ya que de la misma dependía el futuro de la relación.

-Tu debes o quieres hablar, si quieres hablar llama a un psicólogo, o a tu hermana o a Wilson, de seguro es lo mismo- dijo el nefrólogo mientras se daba vuelta dándole la espalda a la decana.

-Vete al demonio- la decana se paro y se fue a dormir sola al cuarto de invitados, ya no sabia que hacer con el, si lo soportaba solo era porque sabia que el estaba así porque el dolor en su pierna había vuelto y según el, había vuelto peor que siempre, solo continuaba con el mientras creía en la ilusión de que esto solo era una etapa, que el dolor acabaría y que House volvería a ser el mismo que ella conoció los primeros meses de su relación.

Luego de dar vueltas en la cama durante 40 minutos sin poder pegar un ojo debido al dolor de su pierna el medico decidió irse a su casa para hacer algo al respecto. En el cuarto Cuddy, que aun se encontraba despierta, escucho el ruido de una moto que aceleraba de manera súbita y se dirigía a la tormenta.

En el departamento 221 B el nefrólogo caminaba nervioso tratando de calmar el dolor, caminar siempre lo ayudaba a aminorarlo un poco pero no lo suficiente para que pudiese pensar en otra cosa. Pasados unos cuantos minutos el medico que ya había dado demasiadas vueltas alrededor del sillón de cuero se dirigió al placard y saco del mismo un cesto que contenía sus bastones y palos de golf, tiro todo al suelo violentamente y se dejo ver una caja metálica. House se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda contra la puerta del placard que permanecía cerrada, abrió la caja y allí se dejaron ver varios frascos pequeños que en su etiqueta rezaban "Morphine", un juego con varias jeringas, y frascos un poco mas grandes que los de morfina con solución salina. Lo primero que hizo el nefrólogo fue atarse una cinta al brazo preparando el mismo para recibir la inyección del analgésico que finalmente le quitaría el dolor por unas horas. Luego de hacer el preparado de 10 mg de morfina rebajada en solución salina comenzó a abrir y cerrar el puño para que se vea mas claramente la vena, en tanto esta se hizo visible el medico se inyecto la solución mágica aunque lamentablemente de efecto limitado en el tiempo, si sus cálculos no fallaban la morfina le daría un respiro de seis horas en el cual al menos podría dormir. Luego de la inyección que en un comienzo lo dejo en un estado de estupor bastante importante el medico camino hacia su cuarto y se recostó en su cama para a los pocos minutos quedar profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente la decana conducía por las calles de Princeton hacia el hospital cuando un policía la detuvo y a través de la ventanilla del auto le informo que debía doblar en la siguiente esquina ya que la calle estaba cortada por una construcción. Cuddy se despidió del policía y siguió sus indicaciones, ya estaba llegando tarde al trabajo y eso era algo que le molestaba demasiado ya que era una obsesiva de su imagen casi perfecta en el hospital y la puntualidad era parte de esa imagen, imagen que en realidad, había caído en picada a los ojos de los médicos del hospital y el consejo directivo desde que había contratado a House. Instantáneamente la decana comenzó a recordar como fue que contrató a ese genio que por su evidente locura nadie mas quería contratar.

_Flasback_

_Cuddy junto con dos amigas entraron a un bar a tomar algo, necesitaba de una vez por todas distraerse de su vida laboral que bastante apartada la tenia de su vida social, al entrar vio a un hombre de espaldas sentado en la barra que creyó reconocer._

_-Espérenme un momento-dijo a sus amigas mientras se dirigía a la barra._

_-Gregory?-dijo sentándose al lado del medico que estaba irreconocible con su barba a medio crecer, el pelo alborotado sin ningún tipo de dirección, y la mirada perdida en la nada._

_-Cuddy, como estas?- pregunto el medico sin demasiado interés, si bien la culpaba a Stacy por lo que hicieron con su pierna para el Lisa tenia gran parte de culpa también, aunque esta fuese su medica, se encontraba claramente resentido con ella, tenia la culpa de proponer ese punto intermedio entre la amputación y lo que el creía era la mejor opción (aunque peligrosa) el restablecimiento del flujo sanguíneo, siendo a su vez incapaz de hacer lo que deseaba el paciente o sea el mismo, aprovechándose de su estado de coma para tomar una decisión con la cual sabia el no estaba de acuerdo, al final el había sido su propio medico al diagnosticarse el mismo y de ninguna forma quería que otros medicos realicen algo distinto a lo que el decía._

_-Bien, salí a distraerme con amigas, no tengo mucha vida social con mi trabajo-decía la decana mientras miraba el bastón que colgaba de la barra al lado del medico- como esta tu pierna?._

_-Lo suficientemente mal para tener que caminar con esto y parecer 20 años mayor- dijo seriamente señalando el bastón._

_-Lo siento-dijo Lisa apenada_

_-No es tu culpa, bueno, en parte si, pero no voy a discutir eso-dijo House mirando nuevamente a la nada._

_-Como esta Stacy?- pregunto Cuddy para cambiar de tema, aunque al instante con la respuesta del medico se arrepintió._

_-No estoy mas con ella, me dejo hace unas semanas-dijo el medico quien aun se encontraba dolido en extremo por esa ruptura, sabia que a partir de ese momento no podría confiar en nadie mas._

_-Que pero por que?-pregunto Lisa incrédula._

_-No lo se, tal vez no le gusten los cojos, que se yo-dijo el medico sonriendo de manera nostálgica._

_-Maldición, lo siento, pero bueno mejor no hablemos del tema-dijo Lisa incomoda lista para finalmente poder hablar de una tópica mas alegre en la vida del medico, aunque finalmente hubiese deseado que se la tragase la tierra-el trabajo? Sigues en Princeton General?_

_-No- dijo House sonriendo le daba gracia pensar en la incomodidad que sentiría la decana cuando supiese que en el lapso de un año había sido despedido de tres hospitales y que estaba desempleado actualmente._

_-Estuve trabajando en Maimonedes Medical Center y en University of Medicine Hospital- dijo el nefrólogo sin finalizar la historia._

_-Y ahora estas en?-pregunto la decana._

_-Ahora estoy en mi casa todo el día tomando escocés, mirando Hospital General y Discovery Channel y leyendo libros de Ari Paluch-ironizo el nefrólogo_

_-Que? Estas desempleado? Por que? Hace cuanto!- pregunto la decana sorprendida sin entender nada._

_-Me echaron de los tres – dijo House mirando al punto ciego nuevamente._

_-Greg lo siento, que incomodo al final no hice mas que meter el dedo en la llaga maldición- decía la decana apenada que por otro lado queria salir corriendo._

_-Esta bien no sabias, a parte tu incomodidad me da mucha gracia, en fin esto te pasa por chismosa-dijo el medico esbozando una tímida sonrisa_

_-Pero por que te echaron? Eres el mejor medico que conozco, eres un genio en esto, eso es innegable._

_-Debe ser porque no esta de moda tratar a los pacientes como basura y salvarles la vida, esta de moda tratarlos amablemente y dejarlos morir sin respuestas, mis métodos no son muy ortodoxos, no me preocupan los procedimientos, solo encontrar las respuestas, se ve que romper las reglas sin importar las consecuencias no deja bien parado a los directivos y sus entupidas reputaciones. Hipócritas- dijo House indignado._

_-Mira hay una posibilidad de que recibamos un dinero de seguros Atlantic City tal vez si lo discuto con la junta pueda lograr abrir un departamento de diagnósticos, es algo que estoy pensando hace mucho tiempo y no hay duda que tu serias el jefe del departamento, se que nadie podría realizar mejor ese trabajo?._

_-Estas hablando enserio?- dijo House levantando una ceja incrédulo._

_-Si claro! Lo vengo pensando hace tiempo y ahora que me dices esto me motivas a concluir con este plan que nunca me anime a poner en acción. Aparte tu eres un medico de fama mundial, has resuelto casos extremos, los leí en un libro que compre en la universidad, me quede fascinada!_

_-Odio escribir, solo lo escribí porque necesitaba dinero, pero bueno Lisa mantenme informada sobre este asunto, ya sabes mi teléfono, la próxima te atenderé-decía el medico mientras se paraba y tomaba su bastón._

_-Lo hare, la semana que viene tendrás noticias-dijo la decana saludando al medico para luego quedarse observando de manera culpable su caminar dolorido mientras se retiraba del bar. _

_Fin del flashback_

House entro repentinamente al despecho de Cuddy luciendo una remera negra que decía "Nothing like Vicodin to start a day". Cuddy sin mirarlo continuo haciendo lo suyo mientras House con su bastón tiraba los lapiceros que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

-Que quieres House, estoy trabajando- dijo la decana que lo miro por primera vez y al leer la inscripción en su remera se tapo la cara mostrando indignación.

-Nada, solo me pareció simpático venir a decir "Hola", hola!-dijo el nefrólogo levantando su mano izquierda.

-Es necesario que hagas alarde de tu uso de drogas con esa remera? Haces quedar mal al hospital y a mi, eres medico aquí nose si recuerdas.

-Enserio? Yo pensé que también era paciente, digo por eso de que me tienen que recetar las pastillas por un dolor crónico que cierta persona inexperta genero, nose, solo es una suposición igual- ironizo el nefrólogo.

-Nose para que te digo las cosas si siempre vas a terminar haciendo lo que quieres, en fin, que necesitas? Ya mande a tu equipo a buscar un caso a urgencias.

-Ok, entonces me voy a trabajar, adiós jefa.

En el despacho de House Taub, Thirteen y Chase se encontraban revisando las historias clínicas mas prometedoras que encontraron en urgencias cuando un eufórico House hizo su entrada triunfal en el despacho.

-Mis queridos lacayos! El reino del terror vuelve a gobernar! decía mientras arrojaba su mochila en el escritorio y levantaba ambos brazos mirando al techo-prepárense para subirse nuevamente a la frenética montaña rusa del diagnostico mis súbditos, que tienen para mi?

-Buena remera- decía Taub mientras ponía su vista sobre la historia clínica nuevamente-paciente femenina de 23 años presenta dolor agudo en su pierna derecha y cálculos renal y obviamente sangre en la orina.

-Aburrido-decía House bostezando para demostrar aburrimiento.

-Los cálculos estaban ayer, estas radiografías muestran que desaparecieron- agrego Thirteen.

-Mas aburrido- decía el nefrólogo mientras se recostaba en su diván.

-Es una bailarina de música clásica, y esta tan buena como Thirteen en mi despedida de soltero- decía Chase sonriendo al ver el cambio de cara de House.

-Que estamos esperando somos médicos es hora de salvar vidas esta pobre joven necesita ayuda vamos vamos muévanse!, quiero análisis de sangre, orina, imágenes CT y PET y fotos de ella desnuda elongando- decía House mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la habitación de la paciente.

Luego de unas horas el dolor de House iba en aumento ante la falta de Vicodin, en ese momento los médicos entraron al despacho con los resultados de los estudios.

-Es increíble, todos los resultados dieron negativo-decía Chase al nefrólogo.

-Pareciera ser que al final no tiene nada-decía Thirteen sorprendida.

-Nada no es un diagnostico

-Ella es una bailarina profesional, el dolor en la pierna puede ser producto de un esguince, con calor y antibióticos debería estar bien-decía Taub

-Los esguinces provocan cálculos renales?, Wow! Debes publicarlo urgentemente, tantos diagnósticos segunramente fracasan por no conocer esa relación!- decía House irónicamente.

-Tal vez los cálculos sean una coincidencia, se encuentra en una edad propicia para ello- respondía Taub

-En el templo de House las coincidencias no existen y mucho menos los esguinces que se producen mientras se esta durmiendo y producen cálculos renales- decía House mientras masajeaba su pierna dolorida.

-Sigan con el diferencial voy a hablar con Cuddy

House se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el despacho de Cuddy.

-Necesito mas pastillas- dijo mientras entraba sin anunciarse a la oficina de la decana.

-Te di 8 pastillas apenas llegaste, no te voy a dar mas, si tomaras dosis razonables en vez de tomarlas todas juntas como si fuesen cereales con leche ahora deberías tener 2 o 4 para tomar- dijo Cuddy haciendo caso omiso al pedido de House.

-El problema es que mi dolor no es razonable por ende las dosis razonables no alcanzan-dijo House apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de Cuddy y mirándola de manera amenazante.

-Ya lo hablamos House, te dije que si querías volver a tomar drogas no seria como antes, serian dosis controladas, si no puedes controlarlo lo siento, no puedo hacer nada, Wilson y yo aun seguimos haciendo lo que te dijimos y aceptaste alegremente

-ME DUELE!- grito House golpeando el piso con su bastón de madera mientras caminaba tratando de calmar el dolor

-Crees que gritando te va a doler menos?-le decía Cuddy tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Creo que gritando te vas a dar cuenta de que estoy desesperado y que realmente necesito el Vicodin, tengo un caso que no puedo resolver, no puedo pensar claramente! MALDITA SEA DAME MIS PASTILLAS!

-Si te duele tanto toma ibuprofeno hasta tener una sobredosis si quieres, no voy a darte Vicodin, lo siento- concluyo la decana mientras tomaba su bata y se retiraba hacia la clínica dejando al medico solo en su oficina.

-La paciente esta estable, pero aun no tenemos ninguna hipótesis sobre la causa de sus síntomas, descartamos todo, incluso buscamos cáncer de todos los tipos pero según Wilson no tiene nada- decía Taub mostrando confusión.

-Ok, me voy a mi casa, si pasa algo llámenme-House tomo sus cosas y se digno a marcharse.

-Pero no podemos no hacer nada, si no sabemos que es no sabemos como puede evolucionar, podría tanto mejorar como morir en una hora o un año!- dijo Chase preocupado

-Son las seis de la tarde me voy a mi casa, denle antibióticos de amplio espectro, y vos canguro movete o te voy a hacer saltar como nunca en tu vida, vamos, fuera! -le decía el nefrólogo a Chase que se había parado en su camino. Luego de que el medico se marchara todos se quedaron hablando sin entender nada sobre su repentino cambio de humor. Al llegar a su casa el nefrólogo lo primero que hizo fue volver a realizar ese ritual que la noche anterior le había permitido dormir.

Había pasado un día y medio desde que la bailarina había sido ingresada a PPTH y los médicos aun seguían probando tratamientos fallidos sin dar en el clavo sobre el diagnostico, que estaba estancado y la enfermedad, que no presentaba hasta ese día nuevos síntomas.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y nevaba en las afueras del hospital, el nefrólogo se encontraba caminando por el departamento con su pierna que como todos los días a esa hora lo estaba literalmente matando, su humor era pésimo y el no poder resolver el caso no ayudaba en nada a su lastimera situación. En ese momento entraron Cuddy y Wilson para hablar con House pero pocos minutos después los médicos llegaron a su despacho con un nuevo síntoma.

-Hay un nuevo síntoma-dijo Thirteen que entro repentinamente a la oficina de House acompañada de sus dos compañeros.

-Los riñones están fallando, su orina es marrón-agrego Chase

House agrego el síntoma en su pizarra y al ver la imagen se quedo paralizado, como no pudo verlo antes se preguntaba a si mismo sintiéndose el peor medico y ser humano en la faz de la tierra, al darse cuenta del diagnostico se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomo asiento agarrándose la cabeza, y culpándose a si mismo por el miserable curso que resultaría de ese diagnostico de ese momento en adelante. Los tres médicos se miraron intrigados y fue Chase quien se animo a preguntar en primer lugar.

-Que es House?, que pasa?-pregunto Chase

-Soy un idiota, como no pude verlo, el diagnostico estuvo todo el día en frente de mis ojos, podría haber predicho la falla renal, maldición!-dijo el nefrólogo indignado- no era una infección, tiene un aneurisma que se coagulo y produjo un infarto, la misma mierda que me paso a mi, dijo House dejando a todos los médicos con la boca abierta.

-Pero la falla renal-decía Taub.

-La muerte muscular desprende mioglobina, la mioglobina es toxica para los riñones, en un principio la muerte muscular se presento como cálculos por eso la sangre en la orina, mas tarde al extenderse la muerte muscular, a mayor cantidad de desechos, expansión del tejido necrotico y por ende mayor cantidad de mioglobina, mayor falla renal que se presento como orina marrón. Debemos amputar la pierna, hablen con la paciente, díganle que se dedique a la pintura, o a la música.

-Pero el diagnostico fue rápido tal vez haya otras opciones que no sea la amputación!- dijo Cuddy tratando de evitar la amputación.

-Enserio! Mira vos, pensé que no había muchas mas posibilidades respecto a este mal, debo estar equivocado, debe ser en realidad que hace 17 años no había otras posibilidades verdad?.- dijo House irónico refiriéndose a su propia situación 17 años atrás.

-Pero no podemos lisiarla si tal vez haya otra salida, ellas tiene una vida...-prosiguio Cuddy que a luego de esbozar unas pocas palabras fue interrumpida por House.

-De que vida hablas?ahora los lisiados no pueden tener una vida? Un trabajo?- preguntaba House mirando tristemente a Cuddy y Wilson

-No me refiero a eso quiero decir que…-volvió a hablar Cuddy que fue al instante interrumpida por el nefrólogo nuevamente.

-Si si lo tengo, pobrecita, es hermosa y joven, tiene una carrera hecha, es una artista reconocida, no va a poder bailar mas el lago de los cisnes, no saben la pena que me da, nunca pensaste que yo quería escalar el Aconcagua e ir a las maratones de Eukanuba DogRun con el perro de Wilson cuando me cortaste media pierna, me dejaste perfecto para participar en las olimpiadas de discapacitados y jugar al ajedrez, idiota!- decía House subiendo esu tono de voz cada vez mas.

-Espera House cálmate no te lo puedes tomar como algo personal, tal vez la muerte muscular no sea tan grande y pueda haber otra opción-dijo Wilson

-Enserio? La muerte muscular no fue tan grande? Fue tan grande que empezó a orinar marrón o acaso no estuvieron aquí cuando hable de la mioglobina, ella es mas joven la regeneración celular es mas rápida, por eso la enfermedad avanzo mas rápido de lo que paso conmigo, inútiles, son una vergüenza como médicos-escupió House furioso mirando a todos los presentes.

-Tiene razón, la amputación es la única solución, hablare con la paciente- dijo Taub quien se paro y escapo de la oficina para no seguir presenciando la acalorada discusión.

-Maldición es cierto quitar el coagulo y restablecer el flujo sanguíneo tampoco es viable a esta altura-dijo Cuddy mirando al suelo y evitando encontrarse con los ojos de House quien en realidad se encontraba de espaldasa a ella mirando por la ventana.

-NO SABES ESO- grito House furioso golpeando la estantería llena de libros con su bastón.

-Pero dijiste que- empezó a decir Cuddy

-No dije nada, dije que no voy a permitir que le hagan lo mismo que me hicieron a mi para que tenga la misma vida de mierda que yo, no sabes que puede pasar, tal vez si se removiese el coagulo podría sentir dolor unos días y luego curarse completamente.

-O morir-agrego Wilson

-Tu sabias que era una cuestión de vida a muerte la elección que tomaste-agrego Cuddy

-Por supuesto que lo sabia, pero aposte a la vida y si en el camino me moría no me hubiese importado, solo quería volver a vivir normalmente o morir, esas eran mis opciones y yo las conocía y ni tu ni Stacy respetaron mi decisión. Lárguense todos de aqui, YA!- ordeno el nefrólogo a los médicos, en ese momento todos menos Cuddy comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, la decana se quedo parada un momento frente al medico y se marcho al igual que los demás.


	14. Segundas oportunidades

**Por lo que veo soy malísima amenazando con no seguir la historia ajajajajajaja no puedo parar de escribir, hubo muchos pedidos de reconciliación entre House y Cuddy asíque acá va un momento "amoroso", no soy buena para escribir sobre cosas amorosas, tampoco para escribir en general sobre cosas trágicas, pero considero que soy menos mala que cuando se trata de situaciones felices. **

**En la segunda parte del capitulo una conversación profunda entre House y su paciente, mas bien una charla consigo mismo.**

**Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews!**

Esa noche no solo House sino también Cuddy la habían pasado pésimo, por un lado House tenia un dolor insoportable en su pierna que no le permitía pegar un ojo y sus provisiones de morfina ya eran muy escasas, aparte de eso sentía una tremenda culpa respecto a Cuddy, se puso en su mente a enumerar los malos tratos que la pobre mujer había recibido en los últimos días e incluso el no se reconocía a si mismo, sabia que era capaz de herirla con palabras o hechos pero al menos siempre había una finalidad mas allá de eso, pero ahora simplemente le hacia mal por hacerle mal, al otro día hablaría con ella sin falta. Por otro lado Cuddy se había pasado la noche llorando, pensando que tal vez House no volvería a ser el de antes, no volvería a mejorar, a su vez temía lo que consumir analgésicos nuevamente podía llegar a producir en un corto tiempo, sus temores con cada pelea se avivaban a fuego lento pero esta vez el fuego quemaba por dentro y despertadas tantas incertidumbres ya no había vuelta atrás, era necesario hacer algo al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente House, increíblemente, llego temprano al trabajo, tenia una ansiedad atroz, necesitaba hablar con Cuddy cuanto antes, sentía que la estaba perdiendo como nunca y ese sentimiento no podía dejarlo pensar en nada mas, le oprimía el pecho, sentía que estaba reviviendo aquellos sentimientos que tenia por Stacy, Cuddy había logrado que el volviera a amar y el mismo no podía creer eso, pero ya no racionalizaba al respecto, simplemente sentía, no había nada que pensar. El medico entro al despecho de la decana que estaba escribiendo un archivo en su computadora, la decana levanto sus ojos verde-azulados y miro a House, al instante House sintió una importante punzada en la pierna izquierda, los ojos de su querida Lisa estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, ni siquiera el maquillaje podía tapar su triste mirada que pedía a gritos consuelo. Se toco la pierna disimuladamente camino hacia el sillón, tomo asiento poniendo el bastón entre sus manos y comenzó a jugar con el de manera nerviosa balanceándolo de una mano a la otra mientras miraba para abajo sin saber por donde empezar. En un rapto de coraje detuvo el bastón y comenzó a hablar.

-Acércate, Lisa- le dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano izquierda mientras ella lo miraba levantando una ceja- vamos no te voy a comer-la decana se acerco sin decir nada y el la tomo de la mano diciendo- siéntate aquí-dijo dándose unas palmadas en la pierna izquierda.

-House no tienes que…-comenzó a decir la decana.

-Ya cállate, yo estoy hablando y me cuesta bastante, asíque no me interrumpas-dijo en tono severo pero relajando su semblante al instante, con ese tono no iba a llegar a ningún lado- todo este tiempo me comporte como un idiota, no, ni siquiera un idiota, siempre fui un idiota, un cretino, pero estas ultimas semanas me comporte como un hijo de mil putas, me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento si fuese otro hombre lo mataría a trompadas. Probablemente no alcance con esto, pero quiero pedirte perdón tienes razón en estar como estas, si quieres mandarme al carajo puedes hacerlo y estas en tu derecho, realmente estoy pasando un momento muy difícil y siento que nose, no puedo pensar en nadie mas que en mi y mi vida miserable, nada mas quisiera yo que volver el tiempo unos meses atrás- decía mirando para arriba los ojos de Cuddy que comenzaban a lagrimear por tanta tristeza contenida tanto tiempo mientras secaba suavemente las lagrimas de sus ojos con sus enormes manos- la pierna me duele como nunca, la muerte de Hanna me afecto, la de mi padre también, y ya nose que hacer, estoy pensando en retomar el psiquiatra pero no quiero revivir los momentos de mierda que viví en Mayfield o luego de que salí me trae malos recuerdos ver a Nolan, pero es el único que ya me conoce lo suficiente, lo estoy pensando- dijo el medico esta vez mirando a la nada.

-No sabes lo que daría yo por quitarte el dolor- decía Cuddy antes de estallar finalmente en llanto, expulsando toda esa angustia que apresaba su corazón hace semanas.

-Shhhhhh- decía House tomándola por la cabeza y abrazándola- fuiste lo único que calmo mi dolor durante 17 años, lo único bueno que me paso desde el infarto, no quiero verte llorar me escuchaste?- decía House mientras separaba la cabeza de Cuddy de su hombro y la miraba de frente, a pocos centímetros de distancia, la penetraba con sus ojos azules mirándola de manera seria con su ceño fruncido pero lleno de amor, destilando chispas de deseo, reverencia, orgullo- te amo Lisa Cuddy, si vuelvo a hacerte llorar no merezco estar contigo, por eso no voy a volver a hacerlo, porque sino estoy contigo ya no soy nada, no me queda nada.

-Yo también te amo, cabron hijo de puta- dijo Cuddy en una media sonrisa plantándole un beso corto en los labios- mira como me dejaste la cara ahora no voy a poder ver a nadie en dos horas, estoy impresentable- decía riendo la medica.

-Eres hermosa de cualquier modo, aparte con ese trasero, ese escote y ese caminar lo ultimo que te ven es la cara, debería prohibirte que seas tan sensual, maldita perra- decía House sonriendo ampliamente.

-No me digas eso House, no lo hago apropósito, no quiero quedar como una perra- decía Cuddy fingiendo tristeza.

-No te preocupes todos aquí saben que estas conmigo, te aseguro que ni siquiera se atreven a fantasear contigo del miedo que me tienen- decía el medico guiñando un ojo.

-Si claro, porque das mucho miedo- decía Lisa moviendo las manos.

-No puedo correr a nadie pero este bastón es mas duro de lo que parece- replicaba House con una media sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza a los lados.

En ese instante Chase entro a la oficina de Cuddy, la decana fue corriendo al baño y House se quedo sentado en el mismo lugar.

-Buen día, tenemos un problema-dijo Chase preocupado.

-Que?

-Alice no quiere firmar el consentimiento para amputar la pierna, dijo que quiere restablecer el flujo sanguíneo.

-Que parte no entendieron de que le tenían que decir que su única opción para sobrevivir era amputar la pierna, no se los dije en realidad pero deberían haberlo supuesto!- decía House poniéndose de pie.

-No pudimos mentirle, nose, tu debes hablar con ella, eres el único que puede hacerla entrar en razón.

-Son unos inútiles- decía House mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de la paciente con Chase caminando detrás.

-Fuera todos, ya- dijo House que al entrar encontró a Taub y Thirteen haciendo análisis de rutina, todos los médicos sin decir nada simplemente se retiraron- eres una idiota- dijo House luego de cerrar las cortinas parado de espaldas a la paciente.

-No creo que sean las mejores palabras que necesite escuchar en este momento- decía la paciente ofendida.

-No me interesa porque no quieres que te amputemos la pierna, en realidad son todos motivos obvios, pero hay dos opciones, o lo hacemos o mueres.

-De hecho hay dos opciones mas, restablecer el flujo sanguíneo y remover el músculo muerto- decía la paciente seriamente.

-Ay como no lo supe yo que soy medico, que idiota! – dijo House irónicamente moviendo las manos de manera exagerada- restablecer el flujo sanguíneo probablemente te mate, tu pierna esta llena de mierdas toxicas que al restablecer el flujo sanguíneo van a ir a parar a tus órganos haciéndolos fallar uno por uno, y la remoción del tejido muerto solo te va a llevar a una vida de mierda llena de dolor, de cualquier modo no podrás seguir bailando.

-Es mi pierna, es mi vida- decía la paciente con los ojos llorosos, mientras House recordaba su propia experiencia, eran las mismas palabras que había dicho a Stacy, tal vez ahora pudiese comprender como actúo ella sus miedos ante la posible muerte de la persona amada, como no tenerlos? Si el mismo los tenia por esta paciente que conocía hace tres días?.

-Alice- decía House con una mirada completamente distinta, una mirada confidente, amigable, ya sin ironías, no permitiría que esta paciente termine como Hanna o lo que para el era peor, como el mismo- lo que te paso es una desgracia, nadie lo duda, pero eres joven y tienes una vida por delante, vas a tener nuevas oportunidades con miles de cosas.

-Hay alguna chance de que sobreviva si restablecen el flujo sanguíneo?

-Minima- dijo House

-Pero es una chance- decía la bailarina llorando.

-No lo es! Es imposible!

-Como puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntaba la bailarina apretando los labios.

-Porque hace 17 años me autodiagnostique el mismo mal y tome la misma decisión que tu quieres tomar ahora, eso solo me lleno el cuerpo de un dolor insoportable, que yo esperaba que pase, al no pasar pedí que me indujeran un coma químico para soportar la mayor parte del dolor.

-Por eso el bastón?- preguntaba la joven intrigada aun llorando

-No, luego de tomar esa decisión estupida que me hubiese matado mi mujer en ese momento tomo otra decisión por mi, una decisión con la cual yo no estaba de acuerdo, tampoco lo estaba con la amputación de la pierna, mi mujer tenia el poder de tomar decisiones en tanto yo no podía por estar en coma, hizo que removieran el músculo muerto, un punto intermedio entre la amputación y el restablecimiento del flujo sanguíneo, ya que sabia que nunca le perdonaría la amputación. Me arruino la vida esa "solución", tengo una pierna muerta, inutilizable, tengo un dolor crónico insoportable todos los días, estuve durante años consumiendo analgésicos para el dolor, drogas de verdad, el abuso de drogas me causo problemas con la justicia, casi voy preso, pierdo mi licencia como medico, lo que para mi es mi vida, mas tarde comencé a alucinar por el abuso de sustancias, termine en un hospital psiquiátrico, finalmente perdí mi licencia medica y me costo mucho trabajo recuperarla. Estuve sin consumir drogas por mas de un año, y ahora volví, porque el dolor en mi pierna me esta matando, por la tolerancia de tantos años de abuso mi cuerpo ya no responde a los analgésicos, la semana pasada casi muero de una sobredosis si no fuese porque un amigo me encontró y me hizo expulsar toda la mierda de mi cuerpo. Entiendes lo que digo Alice? Esa es la vida que quieres tener de ahora en mas?- decía House mirando para abajo, avergonzado al dar semejante resumen de su vida de mierda.

- Entonces por que no te amputas la pierna como me dices a mi?, no crees que merezcas tener tu también una vida feliz?- pregunto la paciente conmovida ante el trágico relato.

-Porque soy un completo idiota- respondió el medico poniéndose de pie- pero tu no lo eres- dijo concluyendo la conversación y retirándose de la habitación.

Horas mas tarde los Thirteen entro al despecho de House que se encontraba recostado en el diván haciendo girar su bastón.

-Alice va a amputar su pierna, accedió a la cirugía-

-Me alegro- dijo el medico satisfecho sabiendo que al menos ella tendría una segunda oportunidad.


	15. Wilson

**Quiero comentarles que el próximo capitulo que por cierto ya lo tengo escrito es House, romántico, imagínense se llama "House también puede ser romántico", digamos que es asquerosamente goma, y fue asquerosamente detestable escribirlo, pero todo sea porque ustedes los pidieron, asíque motívenme con reviews y yo les juro que lo subo! Al final es lo que muchos estuvieron esperando!**

**Si, esto es chantaje!**

**Saludos!**

**Wilson**

Luego de un día relativamente tranquilo y un caso resuelto muy fácilmente House se dirigía temprano, a eso de las 5 de la tarde, a su departamento. Wilson al salir de la clínica vio al nefrólogo yendo hacia la salida y corrió hacia el.

-House, ya te vas?-pregunto Wilson.

-Si, tengo que ir a ver a La Keli- decía el nefrólogo

-La Keli?, la prostituta del Hotel Casino?- preguntaba Wilson sin entender nada

-No idiota, a la que limpia, tengo que ir a pagarle porque ya se va- dijo el nefrólogo.

-A bueno bueno, escucha hoy es sábado, hacemos noche de play tres?- decía Wilson emocionado moviendo sus brazos

-Ay Wilson cuando vas a madurar?- preguntaba House con aires de grandeza- hoy veo a Cuddy, si quieres pasa por el departamento antes de las 10.

-Ok, disculpe señor House, en un rato lo veo- decía Wilson levantando una mano mientras comenzaba a retirarse a su oficina.

-Shabat Shalom Wilson- dijo House saludando.

-Nos vemos en un rato, adiós.

Su dolor era el de siempre pero al menos se encontraba tranquilo por estar bien con Cuddy, esa noche aunque ella no supiese nada iba a ser especial, House había mandado a limpiar su departamento, cada estante, cada libro, cada rincón, y esa noche cocinaría para Cuddy, obviamente confiaba en sus dotes culinarias, había descubierto que era muy bueno cocinando cosas raras e incluso recetas inventadas por el usando sus conocimientos en química y su gran creatividad, aunque ese noche haría algo mas clásico, la comida preferida de Cuddy, sushi. Con la idea fija se dirigió al barrio chino y compro todo lo que necesitaba para hacer la comida japonesa que a su novia tanto le gustaba. Entro al primer supermercado que encontró en el barrio chino y compro todo lo necesario, arroz, sushi-zu, wasabi, shiso, vino de arroz, alga nori, verduras, pescados entre ellos salmón rosado, el preferido de Cuddy, atún rojo y atún común y alguna que otra especie de mariscos, a su vez compro las pequeñas esterillas y papel film para realizar los rolls e incluso compro un set de platos de vidrio cuadrados con figuras japonesas y palitos chinos para darle un ambiente mas realista a la cena.

Al llegar a su casa encontró a la llamada por el "Keli" y le pago 80 dólares, realmente había hecho un trabajo impresionante, todo relucía, cada libro, el piano, no había rastros de polvo por ningún lado, el piso de la cocina brillaba tanto que parecía un espejo reflejando de manera borrosa los distintos muebles. A su vez la Keli había prendido velas aromáticas que impregnaban el departamento con un delicioso aroma a vainilla y había doblado las toallas cual si el departamento fuese un hotel, satisfecho House se puso a preparar el sushi luego de abrirle a la mujer de 60 años. Puso manos a la obra, tenia poco tiempo, dos horas aproximadamente y todavía tenia que bañarse y cambiarse, luego de preparar todos los ingredientes hizo el arroz, el cual limpio 4 o 5 veces para quitar el almidón, luego de embeber el arroz en vinagre de arroz comenzó a cortar las verduras y pescados para comenzar a hacer los rolls y makis. A los pocos minutos ya había dos makis sobre la mesa y 3 rolls, finalmente era mas fácil de lo que pensaba. Una vez que estaba realizando los últimos rolls los cuales prepararía con atún rojo Wilson toco la puerta.

-Esta abierto Wilson- grito House

-Que haces?- dijo el oncólogo levantando una ceja mientras tomaba una cerveza de la heladera.

-Lavo mi ropa, no es genial ya aprendí a usar el lavarropas- respondió el medico.

-Bueno si ya veo que haces Sushi, que romántico ¡!- dijo Wilson mirando como a House que se encontraba de perfil se le ponían rojas las mejillas.

- Bien acabo el concurso de obviedades, mejor cállate Wilson, tengo que hacer algo bueno por Cuddy de una vez por todas- toma prueba esto dijo dándole una porción de sushi philadelphia con queso, salmon rosado y palta- mójalo en la salsa de soja.

-No me gusta el sushi House- respondió Wilson con cara de asco

-Ahora te va a gustar prueba vamos, necesito una opinión objetiva, sabes que para mi todo lo que hago esta perfecto, recuerda que soy un misántropo- dijo el nefrólogo esbozando media sonrisa mientras Wilson finalmente probaba el sushi y levantaba las cejas.

-Esta buenísimo House, te felicito, eres un gran cocinero- dijo Wilson sincero.

-Lo se- respondió House quien comenzó a cortar los rolls y makis en pequeñas porciones, mientras tanto Wilson fue a tirar la botella de cerveza al cesto de basura encontrando una sorpresa bastante desagradable.

-Keli se olvido de sacar la basura House- dijo Wilson al nefrólogo que estaba de espaldas.

-Si ya vi, sácala al pasillo- dijo House

-Tiro esto, digo, capaz no tienes mas?- dijo Wilson apoyando una jeringa sobre la mesada, el medico por su parte se quedo duro mirando la jeringa y pensando a mil por hora como escapar de esa situación, aunque no había salida, tenia que decir la verdad.

-Tengo mas- dijo el nefrólogo fingiendo indiferencia como si no tuviese nada que ocultar y como si lo que había estado haciendo no fuese un acto nocivo y autodestructivo.

-Ahora que, heroína?, no va mas la metadona?- dijo Wilson furioso.

-No, morfina- respondió House mientras se enjuagaba las manos claramente nervioso, ya no podía mostrarse indiferente, podía mentir a Wilson, pero no a el mismo, el sabia muy bien la mierda que estaba haciendo.

-QUE?, ERES IDIOTA O QUE!-grito Wilson furioso.

-Bastante- dijo House mientras se secaba las manos.

-Aparte lo admites como si nada, eres un idiota, tu sabes lo que produce la dependencia a la morfina, quieres morir o que!

-Deja de exagerar Wilson no soy adicto, ni dependiente, ni abusador, solo consumidor casual-respondió House

-A no jajaajajaja, olvide que no tienes una personalidad adicta- dijo Wilson riendo irónicamente- no eres adicto a los analgésicos, no estuviste en rehabilitación en un hospital psiquiátrico, no eres adicto a la medicina y al diagnostico, no eres adicto a la play no, claro!

- Sufro dolor que querías- dijo House como si fuese una novedad.

-Enserio, no me digas- respondió Wilson- ya estas tomando Vicodin hace unos días casi te mueres de una sobredosis, que carajo tienes en la cabeza House!- dijo el oncólogo frustrado.

-Ya lo se, no soy estupido

-No, solo eres un suicida autodestructivo, y sabes que es lo peor que querías que alguien encuentre estas jeringas, porque están hace tres días, es obvio que quieres llamar la atención.

-Si Wilson tienes razón quería que Cuddy se entere y tu también, espera un momento tengo que hacer una llamada- House tomo el celular y fingió hacer una llamada- "Hey Wilson, Cuddy soy Greg, voy a inyectarme 10 mg de morfina, traigan el estetoscopio quiero asegurarme de que no se me deprima demasiado el sistema cardiovascular" - dijo el nefrólogo con una voz graciosa- imbecil- concluyo

-Te gusta ser diferente, te gusta tener a todo el mundo atrás como misántropo que eres.

- Por que no te vas al carajo con tu análisis freudiano? No crees que a ti te gusta mostrar lo diferente que crees que eres de mi? remarcando todo el tiempo lo miserable que soy?, tal vez tengas miedo de admitir que tu también eres un miserable, que estas completamente solo, desde que murió Amber no eres mas que un pobre tipo – dijo insensiblemente el medico.

- No te atrevas a meter a Amber en esto hijo de puta, no vuelvas a nombrarla ¡!- dijo Wilson furioso señalando a House.

- Si tienes razón no tengo derecho a nombrarla, total yo la mate- dijo House dando la espalda a Wilson

- Dime algo House que mierda crees que va a pensar Cuddy cuando se entere de esto?- dijo Wilson

-No se tiene por que enterar verdad?- dijo House dándose vuelta y mirando amenazantemente a Wilson a centímetros de su rostro.

-No, tienes razón, es un hecho nimio, no tiene porque enterarse- respondió Wilson manteniendo su postura.

-Si le dices algo a Cuddy Wilson, olvídate de mi, para siempre, y quédate tranquilo, ya se me acabo la morfina, toma- arrojo a Wilson la valija metálica con los 2 frascos de morfina vacíos- llévatelo si quieres.

-Eres un miserable House, y eso no te hace mejor que los demás, ni siquiera diferente, solo te hace un miserable- dijo el oncólogo retirándose y dando un portazo

-Maldición! –dijo el nefrólogo golpeando una puerta con su puño.


	16. House tambien puede ser romantico

**Bueno acá va, igual tampoco es lo mas romántico que van a leer en sus vidas!**

**Díganme que les pareceeee!**

**Saludos**

Faltaba media hora para que llegara Cuddy, House trato de olvidarse de lo ocurrido con su amigo y le mando un mensaje a su jefa.

-Trae el vestido mas escotado de tu placard, y el que mas te marque ese enorme trasero, gracias- Cuddy rió al ver el mensaje desde su casa, estaba ansiosa por ver a House y no se esperaba la pequeña sorpresa que el medico le tenia.

A las 22 pm Cuddy estaba tocando timbre en la casa de House, llevaba un fino vestido negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, este tenia rosas bordadas bajo un gran escote y era completamente falto de espalda, la bella piel morena de la decana quedaba totalmente desnuda, su maquillaje no era gran cosa sino mas bien algo clásico, un poco de sombra gris en los parpados y por supuesto rimel y delineador negros que hacían resaltar sus enormes ojos claros. Acompañaba su vestimenta con unos aros de plata con piedras verde oscuras que caían en cascada y unos pulseras que hacían juego con sus aros, su pelo se encontraba recogido y por detrás de su cabeza llovían sus rulos oscuros que bailaban sobre sus hombros.

House por otro lado no se quedaba atrás con la vestimenta, vestía un traje negro, el saco poseía el cuello y las solapas negras satinadas, debajo del saco tenia una camisa lisa color gris claro y una corbata negra satinada que hacia juego con el saco, por supuesto que algo de su estilo debía permanecer asíque como siempre usaba el pelo despeinado y en los pies unas zapatillas converse negras que restaban alguno de los años que el sentía le sumaba el tener que usar un bastón. Por supuesto para la ocasión llevaba su bastón negro con mango de plata redondo, sin ir mas lejos, parecía todo un actor de cine, ideal para trabajar en el padrino sin duda alguna.

-Wow- dijo el nefrólogo al abrir la puerta y tomar a Lisa de la mano haciéndola dar una vuelta- estas preciosa – dijo suavemente con sus ojos azules brillantes.

-Gracias, tu no te quedas atrás Greg, pareces un actor de cine, ese traje te calza perfecto, y las converse también- dijo Lisa guiñando un ojo y entrando a la casa mientras miraba embobada el departamento. El mismo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado, no había nada fuera de lugar, las bibliotecas, el piano y todos los muebles relucían incluso a pesar de las luces que brillaban tenuemente. La luz alta que podía ser regulada brillaba de manera sutil, las luces que se encontraban encima de los cuadros del departamento brillaban un poco mas contrastando la leve iluminación del departamento en general. En la mesa ya se encontraban puesto los platos cuadrados para el sushi y los palitos chinos frente a las copas de cristal que rodeaban una botella de Chandon en hielo.

Arriba del piano había un ramo con una docena de rosas rojas que brillaban gotas de agua en sus pétalos, Lisa se acerco y miro la tarjeta que se encontraba en el ramo la cual decía "Para que las opaques con tu belleza, (o sea, la de tu trasero), Greg". Lisa sonrío, no podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo.

-Que es todo esto Greg?- inquirió la decana tomando el ramo de rosas y sintiendo su perfume.

-Esto es Greg romántico, te gusta?- pregunto el medico esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Me encanta- dijo la decana acercándose al nefrólogo y abrazándolo por la cintura, el respondió a su abrazo y sintió su aroma,

- _Ange ou Démon Le Secret by Givenchy_- dijo el medico en un perfecto Frances mirándola a los ojos- ese perfume te sienta muy bien, sobre todo su nombre- dijo House sonriendo.

-Nose que dices, yo soy un ángel.

-Como novia, recuerda que también eres mi jefa y tienes un hermoso burocrático trasero- respondió el nefrólogo robando una carcajada a la decana.

-La mejor jefa que podrías tener- Lisa guiño un ojo.

-Por supuesto, ahora siéntate, vamos a comer- decía el medico mientras corría la silla a Lisa invitándola a sentarse- traeré la comida.

- l'heure du déjeuner- dijo Greg en frances y se tradujo al instante mientras ponia dos grandes bandejas con el sushi, la salsa de soja y el wasabi- Hora de comer

-Wow ! que delicia, lo hiciste tu ?- pregunto Lisa sorprendida

-Por supuesto, soy un gran cocinero- decia el medico mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su bastón sobre la pared contigua.

-Esto esta delicioso Greg, increible !- sonreia la decana mientras probaba un roll estilo New York.

-Gracias, lo se- decia el médico mientras servía Champagne en la copa de cristal de su novia- recuerdas en Michigan esa noche que fuimos a comer sushi ? te invite a comer porque estabas furibunda.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, cuando eras ayudante en endocrinologia en la cátedra del profesor Chardon, me puso un seis en un exámen que estaba para 8 o 9. Me quería morir !- dijo Lisa recordando.

-Te contaré un secretito, yo corregí tu examen, y yo te puse un seis- dijo Greg sonriendo.

-Que ! cómo ? por qué ?- pregunto Lisa intrigada.

-Por que no estaba para un ocho ni un nueve, yo sabía que tu eras capaz de dar mucho mas, no te merecias esas notas, aparte eras una engreída, necesitabas un buen zarandeo.

-Maldito por eso me invitaste a comer, porque te sentías culpable !

-Culpable yo ? claro que no ! también te puse un seis pq sabia que si te quejabas te ibas a quejar primero conmigo no con el profesor, solo queria que me hablaras, y eso hiciste, asique te invité a salir, fue un buen plan verdad ?

-Eres un cretino ! al final me pusiste un seis solo porque querias invitarme a cenar o porque no me merecía una nota mas alta ?- preguntó Lisa

-Un poco de la primera, un poco de la segunda, bueno, un poco mas de la primera jeje, pero no estaba tan perfecto tu exámen, lo juro !- se defendió en nefrólogo.

-Ay ay ay, que tiempos aquellos, tu joven, egocéntrico, engreído, siempre creyendo que tenias la razon en todo, eras toda una leyenda, todos hablaban de ti.

-Bueno, sigue siendo mas o menos igual- rió el nefrologo- y generalmente tengo la razón !

-Si es mas o menos igual, excepto por lo de « jóven »

-Soy todo un pendejo, no sabes como me miran las chicas en la universidad de Princeton Plainsboro, incluso con el bastón tengo mas levante que Wilson.

- Ya cállate, solo te miran porque te reconocen, te reconocen por tu bastón, y te miran intrigadas porque todos los profesores te nombran en sus clases y dicen que estas loco !

-Me nombran porque soy un genio y me envidian no solo porque estoy loco!

-Eso es cierto, debo admitirlo, por eso te contraté jajaja.

Los médicos terminaron de comer y Greg levantó la mesa.

-Mujer, que te parece si salteamos el cafe y pasamos directamente al postre ? viene incluido en el menu ejecutivo- dijo Greg a Lisa mirandola con lujuria y robandole un beso.

-Me parece genial, espero que el postre sea tan afrodisíaco como el sushi- agregó la decana poniendose de pie y tomando la mano del nefrólogo e invitandolo a levantarse. Por su lado House levantó a la decana y disimulando el dolor de su pierna, la llevo al cuarto y la apoyó suavemente en la cama para luego poner las rodillas a los lados de su cuerpo sobre la cama y comenzar a besarla suavemente en tanto la pasión se encendia de manera mordaz.

-Te necesito- dijo el nefrólogo en su oído mientras le besaba el cuello a la decana. Ella simplemente puso sus delicadas manos sobre las mejillas del médico y respondió con un apasionado beso.

A los pocos minutos ambos se encontraban fusionados, sus pieles brillaban por el sudor que generaba el placer, era como si para ellos hacer el amor fuese el único refugio en el cual estaban en paz finalmente, era solo eso, era ese momento en el cual no había problemas, ni uno era un cojo dolorido ni otra era una burócrata estresada sin vida social saliendo con un cojo dolorido, no necesitaban nada mas en esos minutos, solo se necesitaban el uno al otro, solo necesitaban inspeccionar recíprocamente cada centimetro de piel. Luego de hacer el amor tres veces seguidas ambos terminaron exhaustos respirando agitadamente, Lisa acostada encima de Greg estaba con su cara apoyada en una almohada mientras su cuerpo terminaba de procesar los multiples orgásmos y sus hormonas se apaciguaban, eran en esos momentos cuando la endocrinología le parecia una estupidez, como si la teoría pudiese explicar acabadamente esos fenómenos, esas vivencias que ella tenía con su amado y su cuerpo no podía controlar. Él simplemente se encontraba acariciando la espalda de Lisa que estaba sobre su pecho, mirándo hacia el techo mientras su respiración se regularizaba.

-Eres una perra- dijo el nefrólogo

-Silencio !- respondió Lisa mientras se acomodaba al lado del médico apoyando su cabeza en su brazo y mirándolo de perfil- tú no te quedas atrás.

-Yo tengo experiencia, muchas mujeres en el historial, prostitutas por supuesto, tu eres perra de nacimiento, una perversa polimorfa bajo el imperio de la sexualidad genital, eso si es una especie mítica, ni siquiera existe, Freud se haria todo un festín contigo corazón- respondió el hombre sonriendo.

-Solo soy así contigo, siempre sacas lo mejor de mi- dijo ella orgullosa.

-Ay soy tan genial !, creo que merezco un aumento de sueldo !- respondió el.

-Ja, si claro, sabes que no puedo tener favoritismos !

-Bueno, no mas horas de clínica, con eso me alcanza.

-Vamos Greg no son tan malas las horas de clínica no entiendo porque las odias tanto.

-Tu sabes la gente es idiota, y aburrida, no es interesante ver a un boludo que si quiso circuncidar a el mismo porque su nueva novia es judía, o a uno que esta naranja porque come 2 kilos de zanahoria por día, ya ni siquiera me da gracia, la raza humana me parece cada vez mas patética.

-Bueno, tendrás que soportarlo, eres un médico como todos los demas del hospital asique seguirás con las horas de clínica !

-Moooooom- decia Greg con su típica voz « rezongona »

-Eres un tonto.

-Pero estoy terriblemente bueno- dijo el con aires de superioridad mientras flexionaba su pierna derecha y comenzaba a masajearse la cicatriz. Si bien su cuerpo se olvidaba del dolor ante el placer de hacer el amor o tener sexo, apenas terminaba de hacerlo el dolor volvía como si nunca se hubiese marchado, y aunque el tratara de disimularlo porque odiaba verse débil y necesitado ante Cuddy su rostro automáticamente se endurecía, su semblante tomaba esa típica forma que denotaba enojo y al final él mismo no podía evitar delatarse.

-Te encuentras bien House ?- pregunto ella incorporandose y mirándolo de frente.

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo el de manera convincente aunque su cara gritaba lo contrario.

-Déjame- Lisa quitó la sábana que cubría su pierna y dejó ver su herida.

-No Lisa por favor no lo hagas- dijo el nefrólogo tomando su mano, si bien el se calmaba cuando otra persona le hacía masajes odiaba que Lisa hiciera eso, le daba vergüenza que ella y cualquier conocido viera su pierna y la tocara, a el mismo le daba asco, aparte de que se sentía completamente vulnerable y dependiente, la única imagen que no queria dar bajo ningun punto de vista.

-Greg amo tu pierna no seas idiota, ¿Por qué te da vergüenza?- pregunto ella sincera mientras quitaba la mano de el y comenzaba a hacerle masajes.

-Por que me siento un estúpido niño vulnerable- dijo House mirando al techo.

-No eres un estúpido niño vulnerable, bueno eres un niño pero eso todo el tiempo- dijo ella riendo- en cuanto a lo de vulnerable no importa, todos lo somos, la vulnerabilidad no es patrimonio exclusivo de las mujeres, también lo es de los hombres, y sentirte vulnerable no te hace menos hombre.

-Lo que digas- dijo el no muy convencido.

-Ya esta mejor Lisa, gracias- dijo el unos 15 minutos mas tarde- apaga la luz y ven a acostarte.

-Seguro?

-Si claro

Ella apago la luz y se acostó a su lado, el puso su brazo izquierdo debajo de su cabeza y el otro lo apoyo en el "bien formado trasero burocrático" de su novia que se acomodó y tomó su mano, a los pocos minutos ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	17. Sindrome de abstinencia

Abrió los ojos lentamente, miro el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de luz y vio "12:15". Entro en pánico, Cuddy iba a matarlo no importa cuan romántico había sido la noche anterior. Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades matutinas, se mojo la cara con agua fría para despertarse, y cepillo sus dientes, al salir comenzó a buscar ropa, tomo un jean negro, unas zapatillas Nike como era costumbre, una remera que tenia por ahí tirada con un logo de Motley Crue y un saco, se podría decir que parecía cualquier cosa menos un medico. Agarro el primer bastón que encontró tirado, tomo su mochila azul y camino hacia la puerta para dirigirse a su moto. Acomodo el bastón en su "cachibachera" y querida **Honda CBR1000RR**, encendió la misma que al instante comenzó a rugir rompiendo la extraña paz de la calle , en ese instante escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-House!, que haces?- grito Cuddy a sus espaldas.

-Tu que haces? Yo voy al hospital- dijo el nefrólogo confundido al ver la carcajada que despertó en la decana.

-Es domingo idiota!

-Ups, yo no voy al hospital y tu?- dijo el medico sonriendo y apagando su moto.

-Vamos adentro, fui a comprar comida a la rosticería de la esquina, estabas durmiendo muy pacíficamente, no quise despertarte-

-Genial- dijo el mientras tomaba su bastón y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Cuddy puso la mesa y llamo a House que se encontraba en su cuarto recostado mientras esta calentaba la comida.

-A comerrrr Greg- grito Cuddy desde el living comedor.

House tomo los platos que estaban en la mesa grande y los puso en la mesa ratona frente al televisor.

-Que haces?

-Es domingo, se come mirando Los Simpsons Cuddy- dijo el como si fuese la mayor obviedad de los domingos.

-A si lo siento olvide que eras un adolescente- dijo Cuddy mientras servia ensalada de canicama, palmitos y lechuga en su plato, mientras tanto House prendía el televisor y daba un bocado a su primer hamburguesa con queso.

-Trae una coca de la heladera mujer, estoy deshidratado- le dijo el nefrólogo mientras miraba la tv y decía al unísono con Milhouse- "Alf volvió, y en forma de fichas" !.

-Toma, deberías tomar agua si estas deshidratado, es una porquería la coca cola- dijo ella a su querido Greg.

-No consumo cosas incoloras, insípidas e inoloras, tomas agua y comes ensalada todos los días Cuddy, que aburrida eres.

-Trato de cuidarme un poco, deberías probar, el cuerpo se siente mejor

-Bla bla bla, ahora déjame ver, este es uno de los mejores capítulos de los amarillos, el que Bart "vende su alma", ay, me siento tan identificado- dijo el con un tono trágico.

-Tu inteligencia como medico no tiene nada que ver con tu madurez mental Greg, eres un ser muy raro.

-Gracias por el piropo- dijo el esbozando media sonrisa- te quedas esta tarde?

-Lo siento esta tarde no puedo, quede con Julia, hace mucho no veo a mis sobrinos.

-Claro que no! los viste hace dos semanas cuando un enano me rompió la pierna!- se quejo el medico.

-Bueno, eso es mucho para nosotras. Tu que vas a hacer, llamar a Wilson?.

-Mmmmm nose, ya veré, quiero terminar de leer unos libros, tal vez lo llame mas tarde- mintió el medico al recordar su reciente pelea con el oncólogo- Wilson esta insoportable, debo conseguirle una esposa, y un poco mas tarde una amante y un abogado de divorcios.

-Pobre Wilson no seas malo, nose como soporta todas las cretinadas que le haces

-Simplemente no puede vivir sin mi, aunque no lo creas soy muy divertido

-Si, juro que lo creo- dijo Cuddy rodando los ojos mientras se ponía de pie para levantar la mesa y luego lavar los platos. Greg puso los pies sobre la mesa y continuo mirando la televisión.

-Bueno Greg debo irme, nos vemos mañana- dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios al nefrólogo.

-Epa epa epa mas lento, no olvidas algo?- pregunto el

-Que cosa?- dijo ella levantando las cejas sin entender.

-Vienen en un frasco naranja, son blancas y son mmm yummy yummy, pero por desgracia no las venden en los kioskos.

-A si, lo siento- dijo la decana mientras sacaba un frasco de Vicodin de su cartera y se lo daba al medico- toma!, ahora si, me voy rápido que ya estoy tarde, adiós!- dijo la medica retirándose luego de darle un ultimo beso al medico.

Ese día, era domingo, o sea, no paso nada, ¿Qué puede pasar un domingo?.

Al día siguiente en PPTH House irrumpió poco antes del mediodia en la oficina de Wilson.

-Paciente mujer de 35 años, presenta síntomas neurológicos, ataques de ausencia, apraxia y parálisis ascendiente, hicimos una tc y encontramos esa masa en su páncreas- dijo el medico mientras tiraba una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Wilson con las imágenes, la historia clínica de la paciente y se sentaba en el sillón.

-Si, esta masa no es benigna, tampoco puede ser extraído quirúrgicamente, los síntomas neurológicos deben ser por un síndrome paraneoplastico.

-Ok- dijo House tomando las cosas del escritorio de Wilson y caminando hacia la puerta.

-No venias por una consulta, es muy obvio lo que se ve en las imágenes y el porque de los síntomas neurológicos, que es lo que querías?- pregunto Wilson mientras continuaba firmando papeles.

-Nada, en realidad nose- dijo House sentándose en el sillón nuevamente- siento lo del sábado- dijo sinceramente.

-Sientes haber hecho lo que hiciste, sientes las cosas que me dijiste o sientes que haya encontrado lo que encontré y temes que le diga a Cuddy al respecto?

-Tienes que analizarlo todo?- pregunto House irritado.

-A bueno, lo siento pensé que nos manejábamos así- respondió Wilson sin mirarlo.

-Mira Wilson, siento haberte tratado como basura pero no tenias porque meterte, no recordaba tener como amigo a mi madre, en cuanto a lo que hice no, no me arrepiento, tuve días terribles, no querrías estar en mi lugar, en cuanto a Cuddy no me preocupa, porque no le vas a decir.

-Ok, hagamos de cuenta que no paso nada, total no puedo hacer nada al respecto, aparte no estoy enojado, ya esta no hay nada que pueda hacer- dijo Wilson mirando al medico.

-Deberías estar enojado- respondió House.

-Bueno si quieres puedo estarlo, si te sientes mejor nose- dijo el medico irónicamente.

-Hay dos opciones, o eres demasiado bueno o me tienes lastima- dijo House de manera tajante- la primera es improbable, nadie puede ser tan bueno, la segunda no seria ninguna novedad.

-Si, soy demasiado bueno, solo me decepcionaste no me enoje- respondio el oncólogo sincero.

-La decepción es..- comenzó a decir el nefrólogo quien fue interrumpido por su amigo.

- Sisi ya se la decepción es el enojo de los débiles bla bla, nose que quieres que te diga, también te tengo lastima, obvio, eres lastimeramente autodestructivo, pero aun así te quiero- dijo Wilson levantando su mano a modo de reconciliación.

-Ya, no seas idiota- House quito la mano de su amigo del camino y finalmente tomo asiento frente a su escritorio, su orgullo claramente superaba los deseos de abrazar a su amigo y agradecerle por ser tan incondicional- tengo miedo Wilson- dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia el piso de cerámica.

-De que?- pregunto el oncólogo preocupado, como siempre.

-De no poder controlar el dolor, denuevo, apenas sali de Mayfield me sentía mejor no me mataba la pierna, cuando lo de Cuddy era una novedad me sentía mejor, ahora me siento miserable y con dolor incluso estando bien con ella, nose que hacer, ya no quiero vivir así- dijo el medico finalmente levantando la mirada y posando sus ojos azules sobre los brillantes ojos marrones de su amigo.

-Si pudiste hacerlo antes no hay razón para que no puedas hacerlo ahora House.

-Quiero que me acompañes a hacerme una tomografía- dijo House.

-Pero, que esperas encontrar House? No va a haber ningún cambio!- dijo el oncólogo moviendo exageradamente sus manos.

-Nose, tal vez no hayan extraído todo el músculo muerto.

-Hablas enserio? Por supuesto que no, sabes que para eso tenían que amputarte la pierna, por que dices esto? Si ya sabes que los residuos de músculo muerto son los que te causan dolor, ya sabes cual es la única solución- dijo Wilson asombrado del comentario poco inteligente que había hecho el medico genio de PPTH.

-Si es verdad, estuve lento, y si la muerte muscular se extendió?- pregunto House mas a si mismo que a su amigo.

-17 años después? Sin ningún factor que precipite una posible extensión del tejido necrótico?, House estas diciendo cualquier cosa, que te pasa?.

-Nose que estoy diciendo- dijo el medico con la mirada perdida mientras caminaba a la puerta- te espero a las 4 pm en mi oficina para que me acompañes a hacer la tomografía, tengo turno a esa hora.

-No le dijiste a nadie de tu equipo de esto?

-No- respondió secamente el nefrólogo con la mano en el picaporte.

-Por que?

-Como le dije a Cuddy alguna vez, porque no quiero que sepan que sufro tanto dolor y que critiquen mi juicio al diagnosticar- dijo de espaldas a Wilson mientras se retiraba sin decir nada mas.

En el medio de un diferencial Wilson entro a la oficina de House.

-Bueno, continúen- dijo el nefrólogo tirando el fibron negro sobre la mesa.

-Pero si acabamos de empezar, a donde vas?- pregunto Taub.

-A jugar bolos, HEY WILSON, DONDE ESTAN MIS ZAPATOS PARA JUGAR BOLOS?- grito el medico y se retiro de su oficina.

-Esto no tiene mucho sentido- dijo Wilson quien caminaba a paso rapido con House por los pasillos del hospital.

-Si tampoco tienen muchos sentido tus medias con rombos, pero al menos no soy tan prejuicioso- decía House mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo a su amigo cojeando exageradamente

-Mas lento Wilson, no soy Asafa Powell, y no lo digo por lo de negro precisamente.

-Hey, que hacen!- dijo Cuddy alcanzando a los médicos en uno de los pasillos.

-Maldición- dijo House en voz baja- vamos a comer- respondió House.

-La cafetería esta por el otro lado- respondió Cuddy levantando una ceja.

-Si, pero sabes que pasa?, esa nueva chica que trabaja en la barra, me mira raro, me siento un poco incomodo, tengo comida en la morgue- dijo House guiñando un ojo

-Si House, como digas- dijo Cuddy sin creerse una palabra pero tampoco dándole importancia al tema- tengo una reunión, pasaba a saludar- concluyo la decana y dio media vuelta.

Ambos médicos entraron en la sala donde se encontraba el equipo de ultima generación donde el equipo de House pasaba tanto tiempo.

-Ve a cambiarte mientras yo preparo las computadoras- dijo Wilson a su amigo, House fue a la antesala de preparación, se quito su ropa, su reloj y se puso una bata de hospital para dirigirse a los pocos minutos a la sala donde estaba el tomógrafo. Al entrar se quedo parado mirando la gran maquina, como si nunca hubiese visto una tecnología así en su vida, a los pocos segundos se recostó prendió el tomógrafo y se deslizo hacia el interior del mismo.

-Bueno House empezamos- dijo Wilson por el micrófono.

-Ok- respondió House secamente que sin darse cuenta se movía nervioso.

-Trata de no moverte House, no vamos a conseguir la definición que necesitamos si te mueves-

-Enserio? No sabia que funcionaba así esta tecnología, y que yo quería tomar unas buenas imágenes teniendo sexo con Cuddy en un futuro no muy lejano- ironizo el nefrólogo y trato de permanecer quieto a pesar de los nervios que trataba de disimular.

-Puedes salir- dijo Wilson unos minutos mas tarde, House se deslizo fuera de la maquina y tomo asiento unos segundos mientras Wilson terminaba de imprimir las imágenes, al pararse el medico se sintió mareado y al instante sintió la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar, tomo un recipiente bastante grande que encontró en una mesa al lado del tomógrafo y vomito en su interior. Al verlo Wilson fue corriendo a su lado, encontró al nefrólogo completamente pálido escupiendo dentro del recipiente.

-House! Estas bien?, que paso?- pregunto el medico.

-Nada, es vomito, nada importante.

-Pero no estabas descompuesto- dijo Wilson confundido.

-Te cuento un pequeño secreto, soy claustrofóbico- invento el medico para sacarse de encima a su amigo- con la mano temblorosa y mirando hacia el piso señalo la habitación de preparación y dijo a Wilson- tráeme mi bastón de la antesala- Wilson tomo la muñeca del medico y observo como le temblaba la mano.

-Que haces?- pregunto el nefrólogo sintiéndose excesivamente débil.

-No tienes claustrofobia, tienes síndrome de abstinencia- dijo Wilson seriamente.

-Oh genial, aquí vamos- exclamo House con cara de fastidio ante el incipiente sermón de su amigo.


	18. Puke that was so important!

**Bueno, por ahora esto es lo que hay, vamos a ver si para el próximo hago la fiestita de cumpleaños del pequeño Greg (?). Díganme que les va pareciendo la historia gente! Ideas son bienvenidas!**

**Saludos ¡!**

El equipo de diagnostico sin aviso previo ingreso a la sala donde se encontraban House y Wilson. El nefrólogo permanecía sentado, descompuesto vomitando mientras Wilson en vano trataba de tener una conversación pseudo-racional con el.

-Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Foreman mirando intrigado a su jefe sentado en el piso con la bata de hospital y a Wilson parado a su lado.

-Bowling, por que nadie quiere creerme?- dijo House con su rostro completamente pálido y su voz ronca.

-Tienes que decirles House, pones en peligro a tus pacientes en este estado, no seas imbécil- dijo Wilson en voz baja para que los médicos que se encontraban a unos metros con la paciente en la camilla no escucharan.

-Basta Wilson- respondió el medico y extendió su mano indicando a su amigo que lo ayude a levantarse, este solo se quedo mirándolo sin moverse un centímetro- vas a ayudarme a pararme o que?- exclamo House levantando levemente el tono de voz. Al instante Wilson tomo su mano y lo ayudo a pararse, una vez parado se apoyo sobre la maquina, Wilson poso el brazo del medico sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar hasta la antesala.

-Puedo caminar solo -exclamo el medico con su ceño fruncido mientras se deshacía del abrazo de su amigo y se dirigía cojeando muy lentamente hasta la sala de preparación, con su mano derecha posada sobre su pierna mala. Foreman y Chase se acercaron a Wilson mientras que Taub y Thirteen siguieron a House.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Chase con su marcado acento australiano.

-Nada, solo lo acompañe a hacerse una tomografía en su pierna y se descompuso, debe haberse intoxicado con algo-mintió el medico.

-Ahora viene la parte en la que hablamos sinceramente- hablo Foreman.

-De verdad nose que tiene, dijo que era claustrofóbico, aunque solo fue irónico como es costumbre- agrego el oncólogo simulando desconocimiento.

-No puede trabajar en estas condiciones, hablare con Cuddy para que le de el día, espero podamos resolver sin el este caso- volvió a hablar el neurólogo.

-No te preocupes Foreman, yo lo hago, ustedes continúen con la paciente, voy a ver que pasa con House.

Mientras tanto en la otra sala House, quien tenía a los otros dos médicos encima intentaba cambiarse.

-Ya lárguense- dijo el medico cojeando lentamente hacia el banco donde estaba su ropa.

-Déjame verte- Taub tomo su pequeña linterna de diagnostico y comenzó a chequear las pupilas del nefrólogo.

-Ya fuera, son un fastidio- House aparto su mano y se puso el pantalón debajo de la bata de hospital.

-Vamos Taub, dejémoslo solo- dijo Thirteen secamente mientras salía de la habitación, Taub sin emitir palabras la siguió.

House termino de cambiarse y se dirigió caminando a paso lento con ayuda de su bastón hacia su despacho. Su cuerpo le pesaba, tenia la presión baja en exceso y necesitaba agarrarse de las paredes porque sentía que se desmayaba en cualquier momento. Entro a su despacho y se sintió aliviado de no encontrar a nadie allí, cerro las cortinas de ambas habitaciones y se recostó en su diván aun mareado. Media hora mas tarde su equipo ingreso a la oficina.

-No es cáncer- decía Foreman al entrar al despacho.

-Tiene una fiebre de 39 grados y va en aumento, tiene que ser alguna infección, creímos que era cáncer por la primer imagen pero los análisis de sangre no muestran células linfocíticas- agrego Thirteen.

-Hagan una biopsia del páncreas- dijo House de brazos cruzados con sus ojos cerrados.

-Eso es muy arriesgado, la paciente tiene un problema de coagulación, va a sangrar por todos lados! No podemos en su estado arriesgarla a que tenga una hemorragia interna- dijo Foreman en un tono de voz bastante molesto para el dolor de cabeza de su jefe.

-Ya no grites que me duele la cabeza, puedo escucharte, repito hagan una biopsia del páncreas- concluyo House

-Pero…-Chase iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida.

-Pero nada, háganlo o los despido a todos, ya!- dijo el medico abriendo sus enormes ojos azules que brillaban con los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban por las persianas.

A los pocos minutos Wilson entro al despacho de House.

-No van a hacer una biopsia del páncreas, no puodes pensar en este estado- dijo Wilson cruzándose de brazos.

-En este estado y en estados peores resolví casos que nadie pudo, soy mejor que cualquiera de los médicos de aquí, no me digas lo que no puedo hacer- dijo House mientras se levantaba del diván y caminaba hacia su escritorio.

-Si claro que lo eres, pero te viste en un espejo últimamente?, estas sudado, pálido, probablemente con unas nauseas insoportables, las manos te tiemblan descontroladamente, haznos el favor de irte a tu casa por favor- dijo Wilson quien comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se choco con Cuddy en el camino.

-Alguien me puede explicar que rayos pasa?, desaparecí por dos horas y me entero de que te hiciste una tomografía, vomitaste descontroladamente y ahora quieres matar a tu paciente con una biopsia peligrosa y probablemente innecesaria!- dijo Cuddy poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-No te metas en esto Cuddy- dijo House sin fuerza tomando su pelota roja y gris.

-Por supuesto que me meto, y no te doy la autorización para la biopsia, denle antibióticos de alto espectro y piensen en que tipo de infección causa los síntomas, por que estas tan destruido, que te paso?

-Nada

-Es hora de decirte la verdad Cuddy- dijo Wilson, el corazón de House dio un vuelco, su presión comenzó a bajar nuevamente, si Wilson decía la verdad a Cuddy no había vuelta atrás, literalmente se estaba por ir todo a la mismísima mierda.

-Wilson por favor- dijo House con un tono suplicante.

-El viernes House no fue a comer con tu familia porque no soporta ni a tu mama, ni a tu hermana, ni a su esposo ni a tus sobrinos, ni la comida Kosher, fuimos a comer al puerto y luego a tomar a un bar- probablemente se intoxico con algo- mintió Wilson, House se tiro sobre la silla y sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad- dijo Cuddy levantando una ceja- Te voy a conseguir una habitación House, Wilson vas a pasarle líquidos por vía intravenosa, si estuviste vomitando tanto te va a hacer mal tomar líquidos y ya debes estar deshidratado.

-No hace falta Cuddy, me voy a mi casa, para mañana voy a estar mejor- dijo House con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-Por supuesto que no, te vas a quedar en el hospital hasta asegurarme de que estés bien. En unos minutos te indico la habitación.

-No te preocupes Cuddy yo me hago cargo- dijo Wilson, la decana asintió y se retiro del despacho del nefrólogo

-Mujer insoportable- dijo House apoyando su cabeza sobre el escritorio, para a los pocos minutos volver a vomitar, esta vez en su propio tacho de basura- maldición, cuando será el día en que tenga mi propio baño.

-No te quejes, te vas a sentir mejor estando acá con suero que en tu casa vomitando, me voy tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que hacerte de niñera, te busco cuando Cuddy te asigne una habitación, y House, esta es la ultima vez que miento por ti- dijo Wilson seriamente y se marcho a su despacho.


	19. Recuperación X 2

**Bueno acá va otro, House se recupera de su "intoxicación" y resuelve otro caso, aprovechando que aun no pienso ponerme a estudiar y que mas adelante probablemente cuelgue este fanfic por mucho tiempo por cuestiones de horarios y mucho estudio que se me viene este cuatrimestre voy a escribir otro para dejarles mañana o mas tarde. El próximo será el cumpleaños de House, vamos a ver que sale!**

**Reviews son bienvenidosss!**

Finalmente House había pasado la noche en el hospital recibiendo suero y aparte sin que nadie lo supiera drogas para el síndrome de abstinencia, durante la tarde el equipo había ido varias veces a "visitarlo" o mas bien a consultarlo, el caso se había puesto complicado, mas de lo que parecía en un principio. Hasta la medianoche el nefrólogo estuvo recostado sintiéndose pésimo, su cuerpo estaba exhausto, el ultimo tiempo había sido bombardeado con sustancias de todo tipo y sin duda el mismo se estaba tomando su revancha, ya no era un mero espectador del desfile de drogas que invadía la pasarela. A las 11 de la noche House recibió una visita de Wilson, un rato antes Cuddy había estado con el pero se había ido a bañar y a comer algo, su día había sido muy complicado como generalmente todos sus días.

-Como te sientes- dijo Wilson sentándose a su lado.

-Pésimo- dijo House con sus ojos cerrados, intentaba dormir pero se sentía destrozado y por supuesto la pierna derecha siempre lo acompañaba fielmente en el dolor, por un momento dejo de sentir su pierna ya que le dolía todo el resto del cuerpo, estaba descompuesto y lo mataba la cabeza, sin embargo lo tranquilizaba notar que su pierna se había "distraído" aunque por mala suerte para él el dolor había vuelto unas horas después y no de manera muy amigable- con todo este quilombo me olvide de pedirte las imágenes de la pierna que tomamos hoy- dijo House abriendo un poco los ojos para volver a cerrarlos a los pocos segundos.

-No hay nada raro en tu pierna House, al menos nada nuevo- dijo Wilson apoyando los pies en la cama de House y mirando hacia el televisor prendido aunque sin volumen.

-Tráemelas quiero verlas- dijo el medico en tono autoritario.

-No hay nada House- respondió Wilson en un suspiro.

-Ya Wilson no es tan difícil quiero verlas- se quejo el medico de ojos azules.

-Ok voy por ellas- Wilson salio de la habitación y a los pocos minutos volvió con las imágenes- toma- dijo apoyando las imágenes sobre la cama.

-Prende la luz- House abrió los ojos con dificultad y por el cansancio y demás circunstancias veía bastante borroso, se refregó los ojos y levanto las imágenes hacia el techo, no había nada ahí, nada nuevo, todo seguía igual, menos su dolor que había aumentado drásticamente hace un mes- maldición- dijo tirando las imágenes al piso al no ver ningún cambio que explicara el aumento de su dolor.

-Entiendo que quieras encontrar una explicación medica a esto, algo racional que le de sentido a tu dolor que según dices va en aumento, pero no hay nada House, todo esta acá- dijo Wilson señalando su cabeza.

-Ya no empieces, apaga la luz- dijo House débilmente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, a los pocos minutos finalmente quedo dormido y no mucho tiempo después Chase y Foreman se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Necesitamos hablar con House- dijo Chase al oncólogo que se encontraba con los pies en la cama y los brazos cruzados mirando la tv.

-Acaba de dormirse lo siento- dijo Wilson posando su mirada en los médicos.

-La paciente presenta un nuevo síntoma, el hígado esta fallando, esta muriendo- dijo Foreman preocupado.

-Realmente lo siento pero no hay nada que House pueda hacer aunque estuviese despierto no esta lucido como para resolver ningún caso, vamos a buscar café y nos juntamos en la oficina de House a ver si se nos ocurre algo- dijo Wilson caminando hacia los médicos.

-Ok, vamos- respondieron Chase y Wilson al unísono.

A dos kilómetros de PPTH Cuddy se tomo un baño y comió, estaba exhausta iba a volver al hospital pero cuando se recostó para descansar los ojos por 10 minutos se quedo dormida y no se puedo levantar hasta el día siguiente.

La siguiente mañana House se despertó a las 8 am su equipo había dormido en el hospital, la paciente estaba estable pero el tratamiento sin embargo no estaba funcionando y aun no sabían la enfermedad que subyacía a todos sus síntomas. Al despertarse luego de un sueño el nefrólogo tuvo una epifanía al recordar el estilo de vida de la paciente y los síntomas, este se levanto de la cama lentamente, se sentía mejor, la pierna le dolía, ni mas ni menos que últimamente, pero su cabeza ya se encontraba sin dolor y las nauseas habían desaparecido. El nefrólogo fue caminando con el suero incluido hacia su oficina y encontró a todos tomando café y mirándose las caras, ya no tenían mas teorías que encajaran con los síntomas.

-Que caras, ni que hubiesen estado toda la noche resolviendo un caso- dijo House entrando a la oficina descalzo con la bata de hospital y el suero.

-House que haces aquí no estas recuperado ve a acostarte- dijo Wilson retándolo como si fuese un niño desobediente, y la mayoría del tiempo lo era.

-Si, luego de salvar una vida, si quieren aprender algo síganme- el medico se quedo mirando la pizarra- nuevo síntoma? Falla hepática?- pregunto al equipo.

-Si sucedió anoche cuando dormías- dijo Thirteen.

-Bueno mi teoría todavía encaja síganme los buenos- dijo el medico que en realidad parecía y en ese momento era mas un paciente que un medico.

-Hola paciente de la habitación 208, soy Greg, voy a donarte una parte de mi hígado el tuyo esta frito- mintió a la paciente.

-Enserio?- respondió ella confundida y asustada.

-No, solo estaba bromeando, suelo levantarme de buen humor, sino pregúntale a estos muchachos- dijo el medico señalando a su equipo y a Wilson- aparte no podría donarte nada de mi hígado, te aseguro que esta fallando mas que el tuyo, muchas drogas- dijo el medico abriendo enormemente los ojos y poniendo una cara de loco que daba miedo.

-Quien es este hombre?- pregunto la paciente asustada a Thirteen.

-El es el Dr. House, y es tan idiota como parece, aunque un gran doctor- respondió Thirteen a la paciente.

-Bueno Lisa- decía el medico mirando su nombre en la ficha medica- sueles sentirte cansada, aletargada?- pregunto el medico.

-SI pero no es raro, trabajo toda la noche en un hotel bastante importante.

-La próxima vez deja que los médicos decidan si es raro o no- le dijo House de manera severa- desde que comenzaste a trabajar en ese hotel te sientes así?

-No hace unos pocos meses me siento más cansada- respondió la mujer levantando sus hombros.

-Y ese dato no te pareció relevante? Digo como para que lo consideráramos un síntoma?

- Emm no- respondió la paciente levantando una ceja- era importante?

-Ven por que les digo que no escucho y les recomiendo que no escuchen a los pacientes, solo son unos idiotas no se puede confiar en ellos. La paciente tiene hemocromatosis suele pasar desapercibida los primeros meses que se manifiesta, se presentan como síntomas el cansancio y el letargo, mas tarde los síntomas mas graves como los que ya vimos, afección del páncreas, hígado y bla bla bla ustedes saben. El análisis de sangre seguramente salio mal o un idiota en el laboratorio confundió las muestras, hagan un análisis de sangre nuevo para confirmar y una biopsia del hígado para ver el daño, luego empiecen el tratamiento- sin decir nada mas y dejando a todos con la boca abierta House se retiro a su habitación.

-Como supiste?- le pregunto Wilson alcanzándolo en el pasillo.

-Sabia cual era su trabajo y que seguro era una idiota cansada que creía que el cansancio era por "trabajar tan duro" por lo cual considere el cansancio un síntoma, encajaba con los demás en el cuadro de hemocromatosis y ya habíamos descartado bastantes enfermedades, desde autoinmune hasta infecciosas, bacteriales, fúngicas y demás, solo quedaban hereditarias, aparte lo resolví en un sueño.

-Que soñaste?- pregunto Wilson curioso.

-No tengo la mas puta idea, ya lo olvide, evidentemente solo conserve la parte importante, la enfermedad, lo demás nose tendría que ver con que quería matar a mi padre y acostarme con mi madre y demás cosas incestuosas reprimidas, o capaz quería matar a mi madre y acostarme con mi padre, no estoy muy seguro.

El diagnostico era el correcto y la paciente iba a sobrevivir aunque sin duda su expectativa de vida seria menor a la media. El día en PPTH transcurrió tranquilo para los residentes del equipo de diagnostico, no había ningún caso nuevo y todos se encargaron de ponerse al día con sus horas de clínica retrasadas. House ya había sido dado de alta y se encontraba en su cuarto cambiándose cuando Cuddy entro para saludarlo.

-Como te sientes Greg- pregunto Cuddy desde la puerta.

-Mejor, normal como siempre- respondió el mientras ataba los cordones de sus Nike.

-Quieres venir a casa esta noche?- dijo la medica sentadote al lado de House.

-Si por que no?, mucho tiempo acostado, necesito ejercitar algunas partes de mi cuerpo- dijo el guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

-Ay ay siempre pensando en eso- dijo ella sonriendo y agrego- me encanta que siempre pienses en eso.

-A mi también- agrego el medico y la beso de manera lenta y tierna con sus finos labios.

-Puedo unirme?- dijo Wilson entrando al cuarto.

-Claro siempre eres bienvenido Wilson, no sabes la cantidad de veces que luego de tener sexo Cuddy hablo de ti, de hecho creo que piensa en ti cuando tenemos sexo.

-Ya cállate idiota- dijo ella dándole, una palmada en la cabeza al medico.


	20. Sorpresa!

**Acá va la "fiestita" sorpresa de nuestro querido Greg! Díganme que les parece!**

-Feliz cumpleaños dormilón- dijo Lisa despertando a House a las 8 de la mañana antes de ir al hospital.

-Estoy durmiendo mujer no molestes- dijo House dándole la espalda a Cuddy y tapándose con las frazadas hasta la cabeza, el invierno y la humedad seguían azotando la ciudad y a su pierna por sobre todas las cosas.

-Vamos Greg, te prepare un gran desayuno y aparte hay que ir al hospital!

-Dame el día libre- dijo el debajo de las frazadas.

-No quieres el día libre, te conseguiré un gran caso como regalo de cumpleaños!

-Bueno me convenciste, ahora voy a la cocina déjame despabilarme un poco- dijo el medico sacando su cabeza de debajo de las frazadas.

Luego de cambiarse e higienizarse se dirigió al comedor, que se encontraba lleno de comida, tostadas, todos los tipos de mermeladas, pan casero recién horneado, tocino, huevos revueltos, cereales, café, leche, jugos frutales.

-Wow, esto es un poco mucho- dijo el medico aunque no había nadie en el comedor. A los instantes se acercaron Cuddy y Wilson cantando.

-Que los cumplas felizzz que los cumplas felizz!- cantaban al unísono mientras el nefrólogo se tapaba la cara y decía – ay no por favor no!

-Que los cumplas pequeño Greegg que los cumplas feliz!- concluyeron sus amigos la canción.

-Pequeño Greg?, pequeño Greg? Que fue eso!- pregunto con cara de asesino el medico- soy mas grande que ustedes dos !

-Bueno House no seas arisco era la única forma de que entrara bien el nombre con la melodía, que preferías que dijéramos querido Greg? Amigo Greg?- decía Cuddy levantando las manos y los hombros.

-Cojo Greg?- agrego Wilson y estallo en una carcajada, con Cuddy se chocaron las manos tentados.

-En el pasado la gente respetaba mas a los lisiados, bueno no, que haces aquí Wilson?- pregunto House golpeando el piso con su bastón.

-Vine a desayunar con ustedes!

-Era necesario semejante escándalo Cuddy, ya les voy a ver la cara todo el día, a ambos!

-Bueno no tiene nada de malo desayunar juntos algún día, aparte como eres un amargado y no harás ninguna fiesta se nos ocurrió darte esta pequeña sorpresa- respondió Cuddy invitando a Wilson y a House a sentarse.

- Si si muy divertido, al menos Wilson se ahorrara el dinero del desayuno, ahora denme mis regalos- dijo Greg extendiendo su mano derecha- vamos, donde están?- pregunto de manera infantil.

-Aun no esta listo Greg lo estará el sábado, ya veras- le dijo Lisa.

-El mío esta en tramite, lo juro- dijo Wilson cruzando los dedos a la vista.

-Mas te vale Wilson, tu ultimo regalo fue una guitarra acústica hace dos años con una tarjeta que decía "feliz día del niño".

-Al menos te regale algo una vez en tu vida, de hecho nose de que te quejas si nunca abres mis regalos, solo abriste ese porque tenia forma de guitarra!.

-No los abro porque viendo lo afeminado que eres me temo que me regales una corbata, o un perfume, o un cachorro. Prefiero seguir imaginando que mi único amigo es un hombre, ya se ha dudado bastante de mi sexualidad!- dijo House mientras masticaba una tostada con queso.

-Ya cállate, te regale un libro completamente inédito y lo supiste un año después!

-Por cierto muy interesante, podrías regalarme otro, inédito claro.

-Ya veremos!

-Bueno muy lindo todo es hora de ir a trabajar- dijo Cuddy

-Ya relájate no seas aguafiestas no ves que me estoy atragantando?- respondió el nefrologo deglutiendo todo lo que tenia a su alcance.

-Bueno en 15 minutos- concluyo Cuddy.

-Ah! Y no quiero que nadie de mi equipo sepa que es mi cumpleaños y mucho menos que cumplo 50!

-50 años, mierda que estas viejo- le dijo Wilson sonriendo

-Hace 17 años estoy viejo, mas o menos desde los 33- dijo House levantando su bastón- aparte cállate Wilson, tengo mejor aspecto que tu, mira esas ojeras y esas arrugas, y lo peor es que usas todas esas cremas francesas para mantener tu piel "joven", ay tu si eres una mujercita, hasta te secas el pelo!

-No veo ningún problema en querer lucir bien- respondió Wilson inmune a los pequeños ataques de su amigo.

-El problema es que ni siquiera luces bien!- dijo el medico sonriendo, como disfrutaba molestar a ese hombre era inédito, lo disfrutaba casi tanto como diagnosticar.

-Si pero al menos no me creo un eterno adolescente! Ni uso esa barba ridícula, ni remeras "rockeras" y camperas de cuero!

-Te encantaría creerte un eterno adolescente pero estas acabado!

-Bueno ya cállense, vamos que llegamos tarde- dijo Cuddy concluyendo el amigable desayuno.

En PPTH el equipo de diagnostico esperaba a su jefe con un nuevo caso, todos ya habían sido advertidos de no decirle nada al medico de su cumpleaños, ya habían sido invitados a la fiesta sorpresa que le harían en tres días asíque allí tendrían oportunidad de fastidiarlo como se lo merecían.

-Bueno que tienen para mi- dijo el medico abriendo la puerta de vidrio con su bastón y tirando la mochila azul sobre su silla.

-Paciente de de 70 años se desmayo en su casa y quedo inconsciente por insuficiencia respiratoria, presenta liquido en sus pulmones y su estado se deteriora rápidamente- dijo Taub arrojando la historia clínica a House.

-Muy bien, hagan los estudios de siempre, agreguen una punción lumbar y llévenlo a la caminadora, debemos ver si el problema reside en sus pulmones o tal vez ese órgano rojo que se encuentra unos centímetros mas arriba, el que se le rompió a Foreman cuando Thirteen lo dejo, esperen el corazón de Foreman también será rojo?- dijo House con cara de confusión.

-Creo que lo es- dijo Foreman rodando los ojos.

-Bien a trabajar, yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-Por ejemplo- pregunto Chase

-Por ejemplo, por ejemplo… el australiano siempre tan sentencioso, hay cosas importantes para hacer, como recostarme en el sillón a dormir antes de ver mi novela, o esconderme de Cuddy que en cualquier momento va a venir a decir "House me debes 40 horas de clínica"- dijo el medico haciendo voz de mujer e imitando los movimientos de Cuddy, actuación que causo mucha gracia a los médicos- para luego yo decirle "ven cuando sean 50" y ella replicar "ve a hacerlas ya o no tendrás postre esta noche" mientras se retira moviendo sensualmente su culo. Bueno ya, vayan a hacer lo que les ordene- dijo House caminando hacia su escritorio y tomando su pelota para hacerla rebotar en la cabeza de Chase y agarrarla ágilmente con el mango de su bastón- Acuérdense de aplaudir cuando vuelvan!

Dos días siguieron y el caso aun no tenia respuesta sin embargo como siempre luego de una epifanía desatada por cualquier cosa y un salto asociativo perfecto House logro dar con la respuesta que buscaban, era amiloidosis y afortunadamente era de un tipo de amiloidosis tratable asíque el paciente sobreviviría.

Ese sábado House se encontraría para cenar con su madre en la casa de unos amigos íntimos de ella que se encontraban de viaje, le habían prestado la casa para poder quedarse unos días en Princeton. Luego de volver del hospital se baño y se cambio, nada formal, se vistió como siempre, jeans, remera estampada y campera de cuero, agrego una boina negra al atuendo y una bufanda ya que hacia demasiado frío esa noche.

House llego a la casa donde se encontraría con su madre para cenar, tenia llaves asíque solamente entro, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar todas las luces apagadas.

-Mamaaaaaaaa- grito al entrar a la casa mientras tiraba la llave en la mesa, e intentaba prender la luz alta que sin embargo no se prendía desde el interruptor que se encontraba al lado de la puerta principal- que mierda?- dijo caminando hasta una luz pequeña de la cual veía su silueta en la oscuridad. De repente todas las luces se prendieron y los invitados salieron de sus escondites al grito de "Sorpresa". El nefrólogo dio un salto hacia atrás del susto y quedo apoyado contra una de las paredes.

-Que mierda es esto- dijo amarrándose el pecho que palpitaba aceleradamente a causa del susto y mirando desencajado a todos los miembros de su equipo, a Cuddy, a Wilson y a su madre.

- Feliz cumpleaños Gregg! Te hicimos una fiesta sorpresa fue idea mía!- su madre se acerco y lo abrazo, el correspondió su abrazo aunque no de manera muy efusiva.

-Como no imagine que me ibas a cagar la noche mama- dijo moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

-Vamos House, tenemos barra de tragos, dj y mucha comida- dijo Chase que se acerco y atino a abrazar a House aunque luego de ver su cara solo le extendió la mano.

-Y en una hora vienen las enfermeras hot del hospital y las "amigas" de Thirteen, muchas mujeres bellas para mirar- dijo Taub sonriendo.

-Para ser judío me caes bastante mal- le dijo Cuddy al pequeño medico mirándolo seriamente y cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno Cuddy relájate que este a dieta no quiere decir que no pueda mirar el menú- dijo Thirteen sonriendo.

-La bisexual tiene razón- dijo House que ya se mostraba interesado en la fiesta- vamos a beber como cerdos- exclamo acercándose a la barra y pidiendo un whiskey escocés al bartender.

-Bueno antes de empezar vamos a darte los regalos- dijo Wilson.

-A ver Wilson sorpréndeme- dijo el nefrólogo cruzándose de brazos.

El oncólogo extendió a su amigo un paquete cuadrado bastante grande. House lo miro dubitativo y lo abrió lentamente sin mostrar mucha emoción. Al verlo sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como los de un niño que recibe su regalo mas deseado en navidad. Era un libro bastante grande y viejo, las hojas se encontraban muy amarillas y se notaba que tenia varios años desde que había sido impreso.

-Los escritos completos de Joseph Bell!- dijo House sonriendo con un gesto que era poco usual ver en el- esto es increíble Wilson como lo conseguiste! Esto es una reliquia- pregunto intrigado.

-Quien es ese escritor Greg?- pregunto su madre curiosa.

-Un medico escocés del siglo XIX muy importante, precursor de la medicina forense y las investigaciones de las escenas del crimen- explico a su madre emocionado- este tipo se caracterizaba por su gran capacidad de observación, era un completo genio, incluso Arthur Conan Doyle el creador de Sherlock Holmes se baso en este medico y su personalidad para crear a Sherlock Holmes, ellos eran contemporáneos, Joseph Bell también prolongo uno de los libros de Conan Doyle- explico House emocionado.

-Me costo mucho conseguirlo pero quiero decirte que ese libro es original del siglo XIX, esta escrito en alemán, pero vas a poder leerlo sin dificultad, es una reliquia como dijiste asíque te recomiendo que lo guardes en una caja fuerte jaja- dijo Wilson orgulloso de su regalo.

-Me sorprendiste Wilson! Muy bien, vas aprendiendo, pequeños pasos- dijo el medico a su amigo esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Bueno vos serias algo así como el Joseph Bell del siglo XXI no Greg?- dijo su madre inflando su pecho de orgullo al saber de la fama mundial de su hijo que era un precursor incluso en la medicina de diagnostico.

-Seguramente un poco mejor!- dijo House guiñando un ojo.

-Bueno House este es el regalo del equipo- Foreman y Chase se acercaron con un paquete envuelto de gran tamaño, lo que parecía ser un cuadro. Al abrirlo los ojos de House se desencajaron de sorpresa. Era un increíble cuadro con una foto de el vestido como militar, o mas bien como dictador, arriba de la foto se leía "This is not democracy"*. (lectores miren la foto en el link que paso abajo jaja!).

-Jajajajaja, que es esto?, de donde sacaron esta foto?- pregunto intrigado.

-La foto original estaba en la pagina del hospital, la llevamos a un diseñador grafico, le hablamos un poco de tiy salio con esto, hizo la ropa, puso la frase y demás detalles, muy bueno eh?-explico Foreman

-Mmmmm podría ponerlo en mi oficina, seguramente daría tanto miedo que nadie vendría a molestarme, ni a pedirme horas de clínica- dijo el nefrólogo mirando a Cuddy.

-No vas a poner ese cuadro en tu oficina- dijo Cuddy seriamente.

-Mooooom- House se puso de pie y miro a Cuddy- a ver tu regalo? Va a estar difícil superar estos dos!

-Los supera en demasía- dijo la decana extendiendo una caja muy larga rectangular. House se dirigió a un sillon que habia a su izquierda y se sentó apoyando la caja en una mesa ratona que había frente al mismo, la puso sobre la mesa y la miro intrigado, ya se imaginaba que era. Al abrirlo quedo con la boca abierta no pudo evitar taparse la boca de la sorpresa, tenia ante sus ojos un bastón negro con una serpiente tallada, que giraba alrededor del largo palo de madera un poco por encima de la mitad hacia arriba. La serpiente estaba tallada en oro y plata, la serpiente brillaba cada uno de los metales preciosos que se intercalaban imitando a la perfección la piel los majestuosos reptiles, y la cabeza sobresalía convirtiéndose en el mango del bastón. Era increíblemente hermoso, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo, eso valía una fortuna, según los cálculos mentales del nefrólogo esa pieza habría valido al menos 15mil dólares o mas.

-Co-como se te ocurrió hacer esto?- pregunto a Cuddy tartamudeando.

-Te encantan las serpientes, debes tener 10 remeras con serpientes girando alrededor de espadas, sables, armas y demás, y eres lo suficientemente excéntrico como para usar ese bastón y creerte una estrella de rock sin importarte nada- dijo Cuddy sonriendo.

-Sin dudas, Alice Cooper un poroto al lado mío.

-Es increíble House- dijo Chase agachándose y acercando una mano para tocarlo.

-Ch!- exclamo House y dio una palmada en la mano de Chase- solo para cojos- dijo mirando seriamente al medico rubio y cerrando la caja- Toma Blythe, llévalo a un lugar seguro y las otras cosas también, ustedes ayúdenla a llevar todo- dijo el medico a los cuatro hombres que estaban parados frente a el.

-Antes tienes que ver mi regalo hijo- dijo Blythe sonriente

-Espero que no sea un cuadro con fotos de bebe por favor- dijo House tapándose la cara.

-Claro que no! Esas las tengo desparramadas por toda mi casa! Eras tan adorable.

-Ya basta, donde esta mi regalo?.

-Sígueme por la puerta trasera- todos siguieron a Blythe hacia la puerta trasera. Cuando salieron el medico se encontro con una Harley-Davidson negra y roja.

- Ah no, estas loca, me muero!- House comenzó a caminar alrededor, a mirar cada detalle, las llantas que brillaban intensamente, el cuerpo de color negro mate, los asientos de cuerpo- Dame las llaves ya!

-Hijo mas tarde ahora no!

-Vamos vamos vamos! Las llaves

-Ay por que no le enseñe a esperar- dijo su madre indignada extendiendo las llaves de la gran motocicleta. House la encendió y la moto comenzó a rugir rompiendo el silencio de la noche- Vamos Wilson!

-Ni en pedo me subo a una moto contigo!- dijo el oncólogo moviendo sus manos- Yo menos- agrego la decana.

-Yo voy!- dijo Chase emocionado

-Tu? Con esa cara de nena?, te vas a hacer pis encima- dijo el nefrólogo arriba de la moto.

-Claro que no!- se quejo Chase.

-Bueno vamos sube canguro y agarrate bien, este va a ser el viaje mas excitante de tu vida- dijo el nefrólogo, apenas Chase se subió a la moto arranco a una velocidad bastante peligrosa sin dejarle siquiera tiempo a su acompañarse para sujetarse, así continuo su arriesgado viaje de media hora por las calles de Princeton.

-Ay dios mío, se van a matar y va a ser mi culpa!- dijo Blythe preocupada.

-Claro que no Blythe no pasa nada, vamos adentro a comer algo- dijo Cuddy sonriéndole y tocándole el hombro a la mujer mayor.

A la media hora los médicos llegaron sanos y salvos, Chase sin dudas casi se hace pis encima y House estaba completamente excitado decidido a entrar a su fiesta y tomar hasta el agua de los floreros. Al entrar ya había bastante gente en el comedor que se había convertido en una pista de baile, entro y se acerco a la barra a pedirse otro escocés mientras la música y las luces hacían de la casa un boliche nocturno.

-Como estuvo el viaje Greg?

-Increíble ! fue genial!, mi madre si me conoce al final- dijo sonriendo con la boca cerrada.

-No es una novedad que te gusten las motos!

-No pero esa moto es especial, tenia una igual cuando me echaron de Hopkins y como estaba en un momento de mi vida en el cual no quería depender económicamente de mis padres la vendí, vendí mi preciada moto para pagar la matricula en Michigan, esa había sido mi primer moto me la habían regalado cuando termine el secundario, casi me muero, igual que ahora!

-Me alegra que estés contento!

-Que va a tomar la decana?- pregunto el medico acariciando la cabeza de su novia.

-Un mojito cubano estaría bien- respondió ella con su sonrisa brillante como siempre.

-Bartender un mojito cubano para la chica!- grito el medico al muchacho de la barra- y deja de mirarle las tetas, ya tienen dueño!

-Ubícate House!- dijo Lisa agarrando su vaso y bajándose del banco alto ubicado al lado de la barra- Voy por allá con las mujeres.

-Ve, y no te dejes influenciar por Thirteen- dijo el nefrólogo antes de dar el ultimo sorbo a su vaso de escocés.

A las dos horas la fiesta estallaba literalmente, la casa estaba llena de gente, adolescentes que no sabían que hacer esa noche caían a la fiesta cual si fuesen invitados de honor, la cosa era muy liberal, todos bailaban y tomaban sin restricción ni problema alguno, Wilson trataba de conquistar a las mujeres que no trabajaban en el hospital, lo de las enfermeras ya era muy clisé, pero con solo decir que era oncólogo las dejaba a todas llorando porque su gato, o su perro, o cualquiera de sus parientes había muerto de cáncer, era hora de cambiar la estrategia, Taub hacia lo mismo y bueno por supuesto que Chase y Foreman también, lo que no era ninguna novedad como siempre, era que el australiano dejaba rendidas a sus pies a la mayor cantidad de mujeres.

A la 1 am ya estaban todos de fiesta se podría decir, ebrios y alegres sin distinción alguna, Wilson continuaba en su plan de conquista, Chase sin importarle nada ya se había llevado a una de las chicas que se encontraban en la fiesta a una habitación y Foreman y Taub ahí estaban muriendo en el intento. Mientras tanto Cuddy se encontraba con Thirteen y alguna de las enfermeras que conocía tomando unos tragos y hablando de la vida, por supuesto todas ya se encontraban borrachas y Cuddy increíblemente se encontraba completamente desinhibida.

-Dime Remy, así que eres bisexual? Yo no tengo nada contra esas cosas ehh pero solo me causa curiosidad, no te molesta que House te llame así todo el tiempo?- preguntaba Cuddy arrastrando las palabras.

-Jajajajaja no Lisa, se que House es así y no me molesta la verdad! Lo respeto demasiado como para que me moleste, por mas que sea un idiota!- dijo Thirteen moviendo sus manos y riendo.

-Es lindo no? Digo House?- dijo Cuddy con sus ojos brillantes como colegiala enamorada de su primer novio.

-Es un tipo apuesto si, no hay duda- respondió Thirteen sincera aunque sin darle mucho interés a la situación, estaba hablando con la jefa de jefas no podía decir que para ella House estaba "terriblemente bueno".

-Y a ti te gustan mas…mmmmm, los penes o las vaginas- dijo Cuddy avergonzada de si misma.

-Es una decisión difícil Cuddy, pero podría decir que las vaginas- dijo Thirteen en el oído de Cuddy.

-Y no esta mal, siempre somos mas bellas nosotras que ellos- dijo Cuddy guiñando un ojo.

-Hablando de House, has visto a House?- pregunto Cuddy.

-No- respondió Thirteen levantando sus hombros- a si mira, ahí esta dijo señalando un escenario improvisado que se encontraba en el living.

-Gente borracha, llego la hora del Karaoke, aquí el doctor Chase nos va a deleitar con su hermosa voz de mujer, quien quiera cantar es bienvenido!- dijo Greg borracho levantando un vaso de whiskey.

-Como esta ese trasero?- dijo House acercándose a Cuddy y por supuesto tocándole el trasero.

-Esta donde siempre, ya estas borracho Greg!- dijo Cuddy fingiendo enojo

-Si corazón, tanto como tu o menos, que te parece si hacemos lo nuestro- dijo el guiñando un ojo.

-Claro que no! no voy a tener sexo en una casa ajena!- dijo la decana.

-Bueno tienes razón, que te parece si cantamos un karaoke!

-Estas loco, ni muerta!

-Vamos Cuddy una canción que te guste, ya se, espera!

House se dirigio cojeando hacia el DJ y le dijo- Hey Guetta tienes Get Happy de Judy Garland en versión Karaoke?

-Ese tema si es viejo bro- dijo el DJ haciendo gestos ridículos con las manos- pero si tengo una versión karaoke un tanto mas actual.

-Ok genial, ponla luego de que el rubio deje de desafinar.

-Muy bien, Get Happy será el próximo- dijo el DJ mientras se volvía a poner los auriculares.

House tomo un sombrero de un adolescente que se encontraba mirando al escenario y se lo puso, se subió y echo a Chase que estaba finalizando su desafinada y borracha actuación representando Train to Georgia, si bien el joven medico desafinaba las mujeres que lo veían en el escenario y por la pantalla que se encontraba a la derecha del mismo ya estaban completamente enamoradas del australiano con pinta de surfer. Ya solo en el escenario, House se sentó sobre un cajón peruano que estaba al lado de un piano, acomodo el micrófono a la altura indicada y comenzó a realizar con sus manos y su bastón nuevo una improvisada percusión que introducía de manera magistral el tema que comenzó a sonar unos segundos después. Ante si tenia a un publico de 60 personas aproximadamente, gente del hospital que se había enterado de la fiesta apareció sin invitación previa y lo mismo paso con los adolescentes que rondaban el barrio y aprovecharon a colarse en la fiesta que parecia ser muy prometedora. El equipo de House y todos aquellos que conocían al misántropo medico miraban lo miraban en el escenario, algunos atónitos, otros curiosos, y otros ya riéndose esperando una actuación bizarra y desafinada.

La canción de los años 60s en una versión remasterizada para Karaoke que incluía voces a modo de coros comenzó a sonar y el medico aun sentado en el cajón peruano comenzó a cantar con su voz en un tono mas grave de lo usual, afinando a la perfección cada nota mientras hacia movimientos con su bastón al ritmo de la música.

Forget your troubles C´mon get happy

You better chase all your cares away

Shout Hallelujah C´mon get happy

Get ready for de Judgement Day

The sun is shinning C´mon get happy

The lord is waiting to take your hands

Shout Hallelujah C´mon get happy

We are going to the promise land.

Los coros comenzaron a sonar y el medico se puso de pie, levanto el micrófono y comenzó a cantar parado moviendo su pierna izquierda al ritmo de la música que se aceleraba al mismo tiempo que con su bastón seguía perfectamente cada compás y chasqueaba los dedos frente al micrófono. En la estrofa siguiente mientras sonaban los coros se agacho y tomo la mano de Cuddy que se encontraba abajo del escenario, esta se corrió para atrás, ella sabia que apestaba cantando y aparte había mucha gente del hospital no estaba en sus planes quedar tan mal delante de todos pero como siempre ante la manipuladora mirada de perro triste del medico termino cediendo y subiendo al escenario, una vez arriba del escenario House se sentó en el piano que se encontraba en el mismo y comenzó a tocar los acordes de la canción con gran agilidad y precisión mientras intercalaba junto con Cuddy las voces del estribillo. Al terminar la canción todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos para luego dar lugar a una avalancha de aplausos y gritos que se agarrotaban y pedían mas canciones. Lisa avergonzada se bajo del escenario y House se quedo sentado frente al piano. Luego de un momento de trance se puso de pie y se acerco a la batería que pertenecía a uno de los miembros de la banda que había tocado hace unas horas. El medico tomo asiento en la batería y comenzó a tocar suavemente uno de los platillos de la batería intercalando sus sonidos con el hi-hat, al sonido metálico de los mismos sumo el sonido del bombo que marcaba el tiempo de la canción de blues que comenzaba a tomar forma. Luego de improvisar un poco comenzó a mirar al publico buscando al baterista de la banda anterior, al encontrarlo le hizo señas con las manos indicándole que suba al escenario. El baterista afroamericano se acerco a la batería, House se acerco a su oído y le dijo que continúe lo que él estaba tocando. Le dio los palillos y el baterista comenzó a acariciar al igual que el medico el hi-hat uno de los platillos y el bombo. House se dirigió al piano y comenzó a tocar los acordes de la canción para comenzar a cantar el comienzo de la misma que en realidad era lo que mas tarde se reconoceria como el estribillo.

Joshua Fit The Battle Of Jericho  
>Jericho Jericho...<br>Joshua Fit The Battle Of Jericho  
>And The Walls Come Tumbling Down<p>

God Knows That  
>Joshua Fit The Battle Of Jericho<br>Jericho Jericho...  
>Joshua Fit The Battle Of Jericho<br>And The Walls Come Tumbling Down

Todos miraban fascinados la actuación de los dos músicos en el escenario pero principalmente del medico que se notaba estaba completamente borracho y deshinibido, su rostro era irreconocible por aquellos que lo conocían. Mientras tocaba hacia gestos casi impensables en el, gestos que mostraban placer, sonreía y movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras cantaba y tocaba el piano, su ceño se encontraba completamente relajado y parecía ser que para el no había nadie alrededor, era como si estuviese en una burbuja el solo, solo como siempre pero increíblemente feliz, realmente mas allá de la "alegria" del alcohol, el medico parecía estar feliz lo cual era harto inusitado en alguien como él que vivía con dolor, que había estado internado para desintoxicarse pero que aparte había sido diagnosticado bajo los rótulos de "depresión" y "trastorno narcisista de la personalidad". Una joven de test muy blanca y pelo rizado color fuego subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar haciendo coros al pianista con una voz que parecian mas bien la voz de una mujer negra. Evidentemente era de esas mujeres blancas con una voz que superaba cualquier limite racial, una voz que era una mezcla casi celestial se podría decir, de las perfectas voces de Christina Aguilera, Amy Winehouse y Joss Stone.

You may talk about the bars of Gideon  
>You may brag about your men of Saul<br>But you never saw nothing like Joshua  
>At the battle of Jericho<br>When the sun stop shinning in the middle of the day  
>the sky begging to storm<br>them ram horns the ship horns begging to blow  
>And the walls came tumbling down<br>I know you've heard about Joshua  
>He was the son of none<br>he never stopped his work untill  
>untill all work was done<br>up to the walls of Jericho  
>he march with spear in hand<br>go blow them ram horns Joshua cry  
>'cause the battle is in my hands. Will the bible says that Joshua's spear<br>Was eight well cubics long  
>And upon his hip was a double edged sword<br>And his mouth was a gospel horn  
>Up to the walls of Jericho<br>he march with spear in hand  
>go blow them ram horns Joshua cry<br>'cause the battle is in my hands.

Al terminar la canción el living de la casa estalló nuevamente en aplausos de todos los presentes, el medico se puso de pie tomo el bastón que había dejado sobre el cuerpo del piano y bajo del escenario, comenzó a caminar hacia la barra y en el camino se topo con su equipo de diagnostico, su novia y Wilson.

-Wow House, eso fue magistral!- dijo Wilson emocionado.

-Eres un genio House- dijo Thirteen sonriendo emocionada.

-Díganme algo que no sepa, saben que odio las obviedades !- ironizo el nefrólogo y apartó a Wilson para continuar su camino hacia la barra.

-Mmmmm pensé que iba a durar un poco mas la felicidad- dijo Taub levantando sus hombros.

-Volvió House- dijo Foreman moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Que tal si volvemos a donde estábamos? Esas chicas parecían necesitar sexo urgente- dijo Chase sonriendo.

-Mmmm eso no estaría mal- dijo Thirteen guiñando un ojo en complicidad con el medico intensivista.

-Eyy House pasa algo?- se acerco Cuddy caminando bastante mareada hacia el medico.

-No nada!, solo vine a buscar un trago, tengo la boca seca de tanto afinar- dijo el medico sonriendo a su novia.

-Nuevamente nos dejaste con la boca abierta- dijo Cuddy apoyándose en el hombro de House.

-No esperaba otra cosa de mi- respondió él guiñando un ojo.

-House- dijo Cuddy débilmente girando su cabeza que ya de por si le daba vueltas junto con todo el habitáculo.

-Que paso?- respondió el medico frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

-No te atrevas a vomitar aquí!- House tomo su vaso de whiskey y tomo la mano de la decana. Comenzó a empujar a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino y la llevo hacia el baño mas alejado del living de la gran casa. Una vez en el baño Cuddy se arrodillo frente al inodoro.

-No puedo hacerlo House, me da pánico vomitar- decía ella con lagrimas en los ojos, realmente desde pequeña odiaba vomitar, por alguna razón le daba un miedo inexplicable.

-Claro que no, no seas idiota te vas a sentir mejor- dijo el sentado a su lado.

-Enserio House no puedo.

-Ay mujer, ya cansaste- House con cara de fastidio tomo la cabeza de Cuddy y prácticamente introdujo la nariz de la misma en su vaso con Whiskey, automáticamente la decana comenzó a expulsar de su cuerpo todo el alcohol que sentía la estaba matando.

-Ahora como te sientes?- pregunto el sosteniéndole el pelo y tomándole el pulso.

-Un poco mejor- respondió ella débilmente.

-Bien, tu pulso se esta regularizando, debilucha- dijo el soltándole el pelo a la decana que se sentó de espaldas a la puerta del baño.

-No soy debilucha, solo no tengo la tolerancia que tienes tu por ser un borracho pastillero- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Alguna ventaja tiene que tener la tolerancia, al menos no vomito cada vez que tomo uno o dos mojitos. Ven, vamos a un cuarto así te recuestas un poco.

-No, mejor tendría que irme a mi casa.

-Claro que no, nos quedamos aquí, no fastidies, aparte no te vas a pasear delante de toda la gente del hospital en este estado, si pierden credibilidad en tu seriedad van a terminar jodiéndome a mi, necesito que continúes siendo mi jefa no tengo ganas de aprender a manipular a otro burócrata idiota.

-Tu siempre tan empático preocupándote por los demás- ironizo la decana poniéndose de pie.

-Es una gran virtud, deberías ponerla en practica- dijo el medico dando un sorbo a su vaso de whiskey mientras llevaba a la decana a una de las habitaciones.

* /content_?page=done&l=


	21. Nada es para siempre

**Bueno en este capitulo toda la historia va a dar un vuelco total, los fanáticos del "Huddy" deprímanse tranquilos! **

**Espero reviewss!**

La casa era un desastre absoluto, claro todo era producto de la gran fiesta que había tenido lugar la noche anterior. El desorden y suciedad era tal que Blythe decidió contratar una empresa de limpieza para que se hiciera cargo de dejar la casa de sus amigos como si ningún torbellino hubiese arrasado con la misma.

Increíblemente esa mañana House se había levantado antes que Cuddy, conociéndola sabia que su querida Lisa se levantaría tarde y con una resaca bastante molesta, asíque decidió prepararse para la ocasión.

-Mama- dijo House entrando a la cocina y mirando sorprendido como cinco personas con maquinas bastante extrañas limpiaban todo.

-Greg, como amaneciste?- pregunto Blythe dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Bien, la que no creo que amanezca bien es Lisa, tienes algo para la resaca?

-Si claro toma- Blythe se acerco a su cartera y extendió una tableta con unas pastillas blancas y redondas a su pequeño Greg que la miro extrañado- no me mires así, que tenga setenta años no quiere decir que no me emborrache y no tenga resaca- dijo la señora guiñando un ojo a su hijo mientras le daba la espalda y servia agua caliente en dos tazas.

-Me imagino, los whiskeys durante el bridge deben ser explosivos

-Imagínate que si, quieres café?

-Si claro, sin azu…- comenzó a decir el nefrólogo que fue interrumpido por su madre.

-Sin azúcar y bien negro, ya te conozco hijo- dijo Blythe alcanzando una taza de café a su hijo.

-Si, a veces lo olvido- dijo House sintiéndose incomodo al instante al no saber como seguir la conversación.

-Como te encuentras?

-Bien- respondió el secamente dando un sorbo a su taza de café

-Vamos Greg, puedes mentirle a cualquiera, a mi no, lo sabes.

-Estoy como siempre mama, nada nuevo- dijo el mirándola a los ojos de manera desinteresada.

-Pensé que estar con Lisa te haría feliz, y ayudaría a tu pierna un poco- dijo ella observando como su hijo sentado sobre la mesada masajeaba la pierna herida.

-Lo hizo, al principio de la relación, luego el dolor volvió y bla bla, ya sabes como es esto- respondió el quitando la mano de su pierna.

-Estas confundido? Con ella?- interrogo Blythe curiosa.

-No, claro que no! tuvimos algunos problemas debido a mi autodes..- comenzó a decir House y se interrumpió, para luego suspirar fastidiado y retomar sus palabras- a algunas conductas autodestructivas que he tenido…pero ya estoy mejor- mintió el nefrólogo.

-No creo que lo estés, simplemente se nota en tus ojos, no miras de la misma manera que lo hacías cuando comenzaste a salir con Lisa, por si no lo sabias yo siempre estoy al tanto de tu vida a través de Wilson, supe que salías con ella desde el principio, y puedo darme cuenta que tu mirada ya no tiene esa chispa, hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte pequeño?- dijo Blythe de manera maternal acariciando la mejilla de House que la miraba a los ojos mientras permanecía sentado en la mesada.

-No mama, estaré bien, no te preocupes- respondió House bajándose de la mesada y luego retirándose de la cocina para dirigirse al cuarto donde estaba Cuddy.

-Cuddy despierta- decía House bajito en su oído pero no obtenía respuesta- vamos Lisa me aburro!

-Basta House no me siento bien- respondió Cuddy con sus ojos cerrados y su voz casi inaudible.

-Por eso te traje para que tomes esto, es para la resaca, borracha empedernida, vamos toma- House extendió un vaso y una pastilla a Cuddy.

-La cabeza me esta matando- dijo Cuddy incorporándose en la cama y tomando la pastilla que el nefrólogo le había dado.

-Suele pasar, toma un baño y te vas a sentir mejor

-Eso haré, solo deja que termine de despertarme- dijo la decana estirándose en la cama.

-Como quieras, voy a comer algo.

En otro cuarto dos personas que dormían con sus rostros frente a frente abrieron los ojos simultáneamente y exclamaron:

-WISON- dijo una voz femenina al mismo tiempo que una voz ronca gritaba- THIRTEEN!

-Que haces aquí?- dijo la mujer levantándose de la cama y tapándose repentinamente con una sabana al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda.

-Wow, WOW! – exclamo Wilson al ver el cuerpo perfecto de la mujer que tenia enfrente para al instante intentar retractarse- que estoy diciendo? Que paso?- exclamo al oncólogo inspeccionando la habitación y viendo el piso lleno de ropa desparramada sin orden alguno, momento en el cual sus ojos se toparon con algunos preservativos y bueno aunque era evidente la situación, estos terminaron de confirmar sus sospechas.

-Bueno James no es tan grave.

-Mmmm no, supongo que la pasamos bien, grave va a ser bancarme al molesto de House diciéndome que salgo con gente necesitada, porque necesito ser necesitado.

-Me estas diciendo necesitada?- dijo Thirteen levantando una ceja.

-No, no fue lo que quise decir, yo me entiendo- dijo Wilson poniéndose colorado y moviendo sus manos exageradamente.

-Te refieres a lo del Huntington, no te preocupes, no me molesta, ya lo supere, o me acostumbre, o me hice a la idea…en fin muero de hambre, voy a ver si hay algo para comer.

-Bueno, eh, ok, me cambio y voy.

Thirteen entro a la cocina y se encontró con House y Blythe desayunando, House la miro sorprendido sin entender que hacia allí y exclamo- Thirteen! Dime por favor que en el cuarto donde dormiste hay tres mujeres desnudas!

-No seas idiota, solo una- dijo Thirteen sentándose en la mesa y sirviéndose café.

-Epa, mas respeto a su jefe Dra. Bisexual

-Hoy no eres mi jefe- dijo Thirteen mientras observaba a Wilson entrar al comedor.

-Buen día- dijo Wilson con la cara aun destruida por la noche anterior.

-Wow! Wilson, te acostaste con Thirteen? Ya entiendo porque dijo que había una mujer en el cuarto, dame esos cinco- dijo el nefrólogo levantando una mano.

-Ya basta House, estoy destruido, lo siento Blythe- dijo Wilson "apenado"

-No te preocupes James, todo esto fue idea mía- respondió Blythe amablemente.

-Vamos Wilson! Dame esos cinco- finalmente Wilson rodó los ojos y le dio esos cinco a House que parecía un adolescente festejándole a su mejor amigo el haber perdido la virginidad con una actriz porno.

-Hola, buen día- dijo Cuddy entrando a la habitación y sorprendiéndose al ver a Wilson y Thirteen allí.

-Lisa- respondieron Wilson y Thirteen al unísono.

-Dra Hadley usted?- decía la decana mientras señalaba a Wilson.

-Si Cuddy eso parece ser, estoy tan sorprendida como tu- decía Thirteen moviendo sus manos sin mostrar demasiado respeto a la decana tuteandola, después de todo como dijo a House, no era día de trabajo.

-Por favor que Foreman no se entere de esto, no quiero soportarlo, has escuchado House?- dijo Cuddy mirando amenazantemente al nefrólogo.

-Estas loca? Como no se va a enterar, pobre Eric, ya di aviso de este evento, mira- House mostró un mensaje que había enviado a Foreman unos minutos antes el cual decía "Eric tengo el agrado de comentarte que James Wilson durmió anoche con la Dra. Hadley, espero que tu también hayas tenido suerte anoche, atte Greg.", mensaje que finalizaba con una carita feliz.

-Por dios- exclamo Cuddy moviendo la cabeza indignada.

-House eres idiota?- dijo Wilson arrebatándole el celular al mismo tiempo que leía el mensaje.

-Claro que no Wilson, solo estoy ayudando a que Foreman se olvide de Thirteen y que deje de ser un amargado, fue un gran acto de empatía y nobleza.

-Claro que no!, esta bien que se olvide de mi pero no que me odie- dijo Thirteen con el semblante mas serio de lo normal.

-Ya ya dejen de llorar que no es tan grave, Foreman es mas inteligente de lo que parece y entenderá muy bien que Wilson solo estuvo con Thirteen porque es una pobre joven necesitada y él es una persona-oncólogo muy bondadosa-so.

-Aquí vamos- dijo Wilson mirando a la doctora mas joven.

-Eso veo- respondió ella antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

Luego de ese desayuno fatídico cada uno se dirigió a sus hogares para terminar de recuperarse de la noche anterior. Por un lado los días en PPTH siguieron normalmente, mas aburridos de lo que House esperaba, finalmente Foreman no estaba para nada enojado con Thirteen ni con Wilson, o al menos no lo demostraba, lo cual hacia que molestarlo fuese en vano, asíque House decidió dejar de fastidiar al pobre neurólogo ya que el que estaba quedando como un completo idiota era él mismo. Por otro lado House y Cuddy se encontraban algo distanciados, se habían encontrado para cenar las 4 ultimas noches pero House siempre lograba escaparse de la casa de la decana luego de la cena, su pierna le dolía probablemente mas que nunca y ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para tener sexo, el dolor que en sus mejores días era intolerable, estos últimos días, sus peores días, le estaba succionando literalmente toda su energía vital y Cuddy aunque se hiciera la estúpida se daba cuenta perfectamente de cómo era la situación.

El jueves por la mañana la decana recibió una llamada que daría un vuelco de 360 grados a su vida y la inquietud que le generaba la decisión que debería y quería tomar era tan grande que se retiro a su casa diciendo que estaba descompuesta sin siquiera haber cumplido media jornada de trabajo. Ese día la decana se la paso caminando por su casa, pensando como decirle a House sobre la llamada que había recibido, y la decisión que estaba segura iba a tomar, decisión por la cual sabia que no solo ganaría algo, sino que también perdería otra cosa. Al salir del trabajo como siempre, House se dirigió hacia la casa de Cuddy y se abrió paso hacia su interior utilizando sus llaves, se sorprendió al encontrar la casa completamente oscura excepto por una lámpara de mesa que brillaba a un lado del sillón e iluminaba a Lisa que estaba recostada en posición fetal en el mismo sollozando débilmente. El medico se dirigió hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente las piernas, se dio cuenta que ella ni siquiera había notado su presencia al entrar.

-Que te pasa Lisa?- pregunto House realmente preocupado.

-Por favor vete, no quiero hablar ahora- respondió ella escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas.

-Vamos háblame- dijo el tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-LARGATE!- le grito la decana incorporándose y mostrándose bajo la tenue luz con unos ojos completamente rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y el ceño muy fruncido.

-No estas triste, estas enojada y esta vez no es conmigo, por que?- pregunto el con el semblante serio, mirándola con esa misma mirada que era la copia exacta de aquella que miraba fijamente los síntomas en su pizarra blanca, aquella que inquisitiva y desesperadamente buscaba encontrar la pieza final del puzzle, la resolución del acertijo y como resultado el diagnostico acertado.

-Ya deja de mirarme como si fuese un acertijo a resolver odio que hagas eso conmigo, estoy llorando desconsolada y solo se te ocurre mirarme con esos ojos inquisidores, curiosos e incluso divertidos tratando de encontrar la pieza faltante, me saca de quicio!- dijo Cuddy claramente furiosa dándole la espalda al nefrólogo.

-No puedo mirarte de otro modo, trato de imaginar que te pasa, pero sino me dices nada no puedo hacer mas que tratar de encontrar alguna respuesta en tus gestos.

-Me llamo un juez de familia.

-Que quería?- pregunto House ya imaginándose la respuesta y el porque del malestar de la mujer.

-Quería decirme que me había escogido para adoptar un bebe que fue abandonado por su familia- dijo ella dándose vuelta y encontrando sus ojos con los del medico, que automáticamente poso su mirada en el suelo.

-Pensé que luego de lo que te había pasado la última vez no querías saber mas nada con adoptar

-Así era- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Si así hubiese sido habrías quitado tu nombre de las listas de adopción- respondió el seriamente esta vez posando sus ojos azules sobre los de la decana.

-Nose porque no lo hice, tal vez no haya estado tan segura de dejar de intentar después de todo.

-Y que es lo que piensas hacer?

-Quiero adoptar a ese bebe- dijo ella completamente segura de sus palabras.

-Ya sabes lo que eso significa- dijo el medico tomando asiento en el sillón balanceando su bastón de lado a lado.

-Me lo imagino, por eso estoy así.

-Entonces lo siento por ambos, esto hasta aquí ha llegado- dijo House poniéndose de pie con dificultad y caminando hacia la puerta.

-POR QUE DEMONIOS TIENE QUE SER ASI?, SIMPLEMENTE VAS A MARCHAR E IRTE POR LA PUERTA DEL FRENTE?- exclamo la decana furiosa alcanzando al medico y parándose frente a el.

-Si, eso es lo que haré- dijo el secamente tratando de esquivar a Cuddy.

-Por qué no quieres seguir conmigo?- dijo ella tratando de evitar un nuevo llanto inminente.

-Quiero seguir contigo, pero no con un mocoso de por medio, me alegro por ti, bueno no, pero se que tu deseo de ser madre es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Y tu no sientes ningún deseo de ser padre? Ni el mas mínimo deseo de formar una familia y ser feliz.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón tome la decisión de nunca ser padre y esa decisión se ve reforzada por lo que fue y es mi vida luego del incidente de mi pierna.

-Puedes hacerlo House!, podemos ser felices, tal vez esto sea lo que necesitas.

-Apártate, se que esto es lo único que no necesito- dijo el medico y corrió a la mujer de su camino.

-Solo eres un cobarde, no puedes sacrificarte por alguien mas, pensé que habías cambiado un poco desde que estábamos juntos, pero me equivoque, al final todo se trata de ti, de que todo sea como tu prefieres o convenga a tu estúpida pierna y a tu estúpido y asqueroso narcicismo, no quieres compartirme con nadie, solo eres un niño celoso al que crees le van a quitar su juguete predilecto para dárselo a su hermano menor- dijo la decana con la voz débil.

-QUE QUERÍAS! QUE VINIERA Y SALTARA DE LA ALEGRIA ANTE UN HECHO QUE NO SOLO NO DESEO SINO QUE TAMBIEN ME DA PÁNICO- grito House hecho una furia tirando su bastón y tomando de los brazos con una fuerza incontrolada a Cuddy- ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON COMPARTIRTE O NO COMPARTIRTE, NO ESTARIA CELOSO DE UN MOCOSO QUE SOLO SABE CAGAR Y LLORAR, QUE CLASE DE PADRE QUIERES PARA EL NIÑO? UNO QUE LO QUIERA DE VERDAD O UN PADRE DE MIERDA?

-NO DIGAS IDIOTESES NO SERIAS UN PADRE DE MIERDA POR MAS QUE LO DESEARAS CON TODA TU ALMA, ERES MUCHO MAS BUENO DE LO QUE EN VERDAD CREES QUE ERES Y QUIERES DEMOSTRAR!

-Un padre borracho, pastillero, casi sociopata, misántropo, hay tres opciones, eres simplemente una idiota inconsciente y perdida, idealizas mucho al tipo del antihéroe o quieres cagarle demasiado la vida al niño para satisfacer algún complejo seguramente de carácter muy perverso.

-Puedes cambiar! Tal vez esta sea una posibilidad!

-La gente no cambia, al menos no porque simplemente lo desee, las cosas no están donde tu quieres que estén solo porque así lo quieras- dijo el medico caminando hacia su bastón y luego retirándose cojeando exageradamente dando un ruidoso portazo.


	22. Recuerdo de John House

**Bueno en este capitulo House hablará por primera vez sobre su padre, en esta historia el padre de House es el padre biológico de House, podría no serlo como en la serie pero en mi obsesión debería escribir sobre quien seria luego el padre biológico y no me interesa irme por esa temática que tal vez la deje para otro fic en algún futuro. El final contiene un spoiler o ese corto y conmovedor dialogo de Wilson y House que se encuentra en la 5ta temporada en al final del capitulo del funeral, espero no haber robado nada mas, tal vez haya alguna que otra frase, se me los dialogos tan de memoria que sin darme cuenta a veces termino metiendo frases sin darme cuenta siquiera! **

**Cuéntenme luego de leer. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se entiende el "miedo" de House al tema del ser padre? Que opinan?**

A las 11 de la noche el teléfono de Wilson comenzó a sonar sobre la mesada de la cocina mientras éste esperaba, recostado en el sillón escuchando música, que su comida este lista. Con su caminar relajado tomo el celular y vió en el visor que Cuddy lo estaba llamando, tuvo un mal presentimiento, y como siempre su intuición era era correcta.

-Cuddy que paso?- dijo Wilson como siempre preocupado y mas al escuchar los sollozos de su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-Wilson, siento molestarte, tengo miedo de que House haga una locura, no estamos mas juntos, estoy segura que el quiere estar solo pero tengo miedo -Wilson, por favor ve a buscarlo- dijo la decana con un tono de voz casi desesperado y ahogado por el llanto.

-Pero por que! Que paso?- pregunto Wilson incrédulo sin entender nada.

-House te lo va a contar por favor no pierdas tiempo y ve con el, te lo ruego James!

-Bueno Lisa tranquilízate todo va a estar bien, yo ahora voy a su casa-dijo Wilson tratando de calmar a la mujer.

-Gracias Wilson luego llámame, adiós- Cuddy corto la llamada y continuó llorando como hacia horas lo estaba haciendo, realmente se estaba deshidratando.

Su única esperanza de ser feliz se habia esfumado, siempre supo que la ruptura podía pasar, pero no en este momento de su vida, momento en el cual se sentía mas vulnerable que nunca, él no culpaba a la mujer, ella lo amaba y él no sabia, pero también sabía que Cuddy quería algo mas, algo que él no podía darle, ella necesitaba un futuro algo distinto a esa relación se podría decir era bastante adolescente pero para el, de repente convertirse, en esa persona que ella necesitaba, era tan absurdo como vivir sin dolor, tan lejano como esa vida que había quedado atrás hacía ya mas de una década, no era una buena vida ni siquiera entonces, el médico siempre había sido alguien conflictivo, pero era una vida relativamente normal,. una vida con sus faltas y cicatrices como la vida de la mayoría de las personas, pero soportable.

El dolor de su pierna era exageradamente irreal, sin mas dotaciones de Vicodin lo único que pudo hacer para tratar de sentirse un poco mejor fue tomar mas de media botella de Bourbon, luego de caminar una hora por su departamento tratado de calmarse se recostó en su sillón con su vaso de whiskey a medio llenar y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. A esos de las 11:20 horas la puerta de madera comenzó a sonar, ya lo sabia, era Wilson, pero no quería verlo a el, ni a nadie, asíque simplemente dejó que siga tocando.

-House ábreme se que estas ahí- decía Wilson mientras seguía tocando insistentemente. Luego de haber tocado por 15 minutos comenzó a llamarlo a su celular, el cual comenzó a sonar en una mesa pequeña que había al lado de la puerta- House escucho tu celular sonar ábreme, no seas idiota- Así continuo el oncólogo hasta que su amigo se hartó y le abrió la puerta, al abrir solo atino a darse vuelta y sentarse en el sillón donde estaba hace unos segundos sumergido cómodamente en sus grises pensamientos.

-Que paso?- dijo Wilson sentándose a su lado y mirando como su amigo llenaba su vaso con whiskey, pero este no respondía, solo miraba a un punto ciego como si nadie hubiese a su lado- háblame maldita sea que paso!- pregunto Wilson perdiendo la paciencia.

-Que no te abriera la puerta podría haberte dado una pista, digo, de que quería estar solo- respondió el nefrólogo con un tono de voz relajado.

-Lo se pero se también que necesitabas a un amigo.

-Lo que dije antes no fue un eufemismo Wilson, literalmente "queria estar solo, necesitaba estar solo" voy a agregar eso ultimo a ver si se entiende mejor. Si hubiese necesitado un amigo habría ido a fastidiarte a tu casa, pero en cambio decidiste venir a hacerme de niñera por miedo a que cometa una locura, no te preocupes no voy a hacer una locura, estoy bien- dijo el nefrólogo mirando a su amigo a los ojos para quitar su mirada de la de Wilson apenas hubo terminado la frase.

-No creo que estés bien, no soy idiota y tu tampoco, no me vas a sacar de encima tan fácilmente. Que paso House, puedes decirme?

-Cuddy va a adoptar un bebe, hoy la llamaron de un juzgado de menores y bla bla, sabes como sigue esto.

-Y tu bajo ningún punto de vista puedes aceptar ver a la mujer de tu vida feliz? Cumpliendo su sueño finalmente?.

-No en tanto no pueda compartir su "felicidad", tu sabes, así somos los miserables- dijo el medico mientras se servia otro vaso de whiskey.

-Por que no puedes? Puedes ser padre House, puedes querer a alguien mas que a Cuddy aunque no lo creas, solo debes arriesgarte, cuando se trata de tus pacientes siempre lo haces sin importarte tu matricula, ni las denuncias ni tu trabajo pero si se trata de ti nunca te arriesgas, no te arriesgas a ser feliz House. Que es distinto?

-Tu lo dijiste Wilson, esto se trata de mi. Solo no puedo y no quiero ser padre, simplemente eso, no hay mas para decir.

-Eres un miserable, cada vez que tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz o al menos de cambiar algo en tu vida miserable la esquivas como si de una bala se tratara- dijo Wilson poniendose de pie.

-Soy feliz siendo infeliz.

-No puedes ser ambas cosas, debes elegir una!

-Esta bien, entonces prefiero ser infeliz, ya deja de sermonear, solo seria un padre de mierda, no quiero cagarle la vida al niño, ni a Cuddy- dijo House increíblemente mostrando preocupación y un vestigio de humanidad.

-Por que crees eso?

-Porque soy tan hijo de puta como lo era mi padre y desde que tengo uso de razón juré que nunca seria así al menos no con un hijo, por ende nunca tendría hijos- dijo el nefrólogo levantando su tono de voz repentinamente.

-Que paso realmente con tu padre? por que lo odias?- Pregunto Wilson tocando el hombro de su amigo, intentando contenerlo como podía, sabia que ese era un tema tabú para el medico, pero también sabia que él necesitaba sacarse toda esa basura que tenia adentro enterrada desde hacia ya demasiados años.

-Mi padre no era ni tan correcto ni tan moral como se mostraba, o tal vez si era tan correcto y tan moral, pero al extremo, al extremo de no soportar una falta, con una falta me refiero a cualquier cosa, golpear su auto jugando con una pelota, obtener una nota baja en la escuela, correr por las calles como cualquier niño, en fin, las cosas que uno hace cuando se es un mocoso insoportable.

-El te maltrataba?- pregunto Wilson atónito, nunca se imagino que John House era ese tipo de hombre, si se imaginaba algo así como que le era infiel a su mujer, pero nunca le habia parecido del tipo violento y castigador.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón- dijo House mirando a Wilson con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Lo siento House, nunca imagine que seria así

-Cuando mi mama se iba de viaje por algo, sin importar en que país estuviésemos viviendo me dejaba con el, yo odiaba quedarme con el, era una pesadilla, no podía mirar televisión, comer fuera de hora, era una situación tan nose, estaba encerrado en mi propia casa, algo muy nose como decirlo, totalitario, como una cárcel, todo estaba pautado las horas para comer, cagar hacer las tareas, cagar y así sucesivamente. Yo como todo niño me mandaba cagadas y luego venían las consecuencias.

-Cuales eran las consecuencias?

-Hacerme dormir en la calle o en el patio incluso cuando nevaba, no darme de comer por un día, encerrarme en algún cuarto.

-Un hijo de puta- dijo Wilson mirando al suelo y apretando su puño, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su amigo, y mucho menos el modo en que lo contaba, sin ironías ni sarcasmos, era algo así como un relato puro, un relato que no estaba impregnado con palabras adultas, el relato de un niño que contaba por primera vez sus problemas, y eso estaba haciendo House, por primera vez en su vida estaba contando ese relato que nunca se había atrevido a contar a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia madre.

- El creía en la disciplina y probablemente le haya funcionado ya que nunca hacia cosas malas delante de el, a los golpes termine incluso respetándolo, y temiéndole, si hacia algo que ameritara un castigo era porque era un niño y bueno, los niños son así, hacen cosas molestas, rompen cosas y todo eso, pero el no permitía que yo fuese un niño, yo debía ser alguien sobresaliente en cualquier ámbito de la vida, debía tener el promedio mas alto y estudiar en la mejor universidad, porque a pesar de sus maltratos nose porque razón para él yo era algo así como un superdotado, yo tenia algo, en realidad no tenia nada, era como cualquier otro niño, solo que el quería ver que en mi se cumplan todos sus sueños y demás pelotudecez, tu sabes eso del narcisismo de los padres que tienen hijos para que ellos hagan aquello en lo que uno fracaso, una idiotez, pero así funcionaba con el. Simplemente no soportaba que yo fracasara, en nada, siempre estuve presionado a ser el mejor. Era una persona que no soportaba otro punto de vista que no fuese el suyo, probablemente si el hubiese sido mejor padre yo habría sido un mejor hijo, pero bueno…..

-Al final terminaste siéndolo.

-Tal vez, y probablemente gracias a lo que el hijo de puta hizo conmigo, no era raro que me encerrara en la oscuridad, y en esas ocasiones yo aprendía a observar cada cosa que me rodeaba, desarmaba y armaba cosas, creaba mi propia luz, o me encerraba en una biblioteca que había en mi casa y leía absolutamente todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, resulta ser que por momentos te aburres de estar encerrado, y ya haces cualquier cosa, para un niño de 8 años hacer cualquier cosa era leer un libro, del cual probablemente no entendía un carajo.

-Pero por que crees que te pareces a el? Yo realmente no creo que sea así.

-Hablas enserio? Conoces a alguien mas obsesivo que yo? Crees que soporto perder? que soporto el fracaso? o incluso aceptar el punto de vista de otra persona en lo que sea?. Mi padre no solo me convirtió en lo que soy, de acá- dijo House señalándose la cabeza- me convirtió al igual que el en un detector de mentiras, principio fundamental para mis diagnósticos, ya sabes, todos mienten, el era una brújula moral sobre todo con el tema de las mentiras, como una vez le dije a Cameron, perfecto para Boy Scout o testigo de policía, pero no para un papa, realmente apestaba como padre, me hizo estar en el servicio militar toda mi vida el hijo de puta- dijo el nefrólogo apoyando bruscamente su vaso en la mesa que tenia en frente- no podía llorar porque eso era de débiles, no podía mostrar afectos porque era mala educación, no podía tener amigos porque seguramente todos eran malas influencias, y así con todo, pero con todo Wilson.

-Pero no por eso tienes que ser así con un hijo, tu dijiste que era una pelotudez eso del narcisismo de los padres, podrías romper el ciclo.

-Créeme Wilson, se quien soy, y se que no puedo cambiar.

-Espero que cambies de idea, porque Cuddy te ama y esta sufriendo tanto o mas que tu mismo.

-Lo se y tomo la decisión correcta, nuestra relación no iba a durar mucho mas, tiene mas futuro como madre que conmigo, por ende esta bien- decía medico mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad y aun con mas dificultad cojeaba bastante mareado por el living, hasta que termino sus palabras sosteniéndose con el marco de la puerta de la cocina y con su frente apoyada en el mismo.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el oncólogo acercándose a el.

-Estoy borracho, mareado, me duele la cabeza y la pierna, estoy perfecto- dijo como lo hacia desde su 5to vaso de Bourbon el nefrologo, con una voz ronca arrastrando las palabras de manera graciosa. House tenia la particularidad de emborracharse no como la mayoría, podía tomar mucho alcohol sin siquiera alegrarse, pero de repente se ponía de pie y empezaba a hablar boludecez, a sentirse alegre, como si hubiese estado tomando unos tequilas que como se sabe tienen un efecto de acción sobre el cuerpo un tanto retardado, El alegaba que su "aguante" era porque su control mental era tan grande que podía engañar a su cuerpo mas tiempo que el resto de los mortales, si, siempre tan humilde, Wilson en cambio decía que era porque era un borracho con una tolerancia ya bastante grave y peligrosa, realmente entre el alcohol y los analgésicos su hígado podría comenzar a fallar en cualquier momento y eso era una preocupación real no solo para Wilson que se lo advertía todo el tiempo a su amigo, sino incluso para el mismo House que a pesar de hacerse el desentendido, cada mañana debía mirarse al espejo y asegurarse de no estar ictérido.

-Ve a acostarte entonces.

-No puedo dormir, no estoy cansado, y me tome mas de media botella de whiskey, vamos de putas?- dijo House sonriendo.

-Eh, no, tu te quedas aquí, te voy a preparar un café

-Vamos Jimmy no seas amargado, no aprendiste nada conmigo en todos estos años de amistad?.

-Aprendí varias cosas, por ejemplo que debo esconderte ciertos hechos de mi vida como por ejemplo mis citas, aprendí que debo llevar el doble de efectivo al hospital para comprarte tu comida, por cierto el otro día hice la cuenta y darte de comer me sale aproximadamente 400 dólares por mes!, también aprendí que antes de comenzar a dar malas noticias, debo advertir a mis pacientes que si un tipo despeinado, con barba y con un bastón entra de repente a mi oficina que no le hagan caso, que solo es un paciente que a veces se escapa del área de psiquiatría y cree que es mi amigo- decía Wilson mientras preparaba dos tazas de café.

-No puedes negar que te diviertes mucho conmigo ehh!

-Si es una locura, sobre todo cuando me llevas obligado a los monster trucks y a las carreras de tortugas y me obligas a apostar con mi dinero, para luego quedarte las ganancias si es que ganas…- dijo Wilson resignado rodando sus ojos y sentándose en el sillón.

-Bueno supongo que alguna ganancia debes obtener de todo esto sino no seguirías a mis pies jajaja- decía el nefrólogo sonriendo mientras cojeanba hacia el sillón.

-Tal vez sea porque soy mas bueno y amable de lo que ya parezco!- respondió Wilson sonriendo divertido.

-O tal vez sea lo contrario, igualmente no estaría mal que fuese lo contrario, la amabilidad esta sobrevalorada…- dijo House recostándose en el sillón y apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Wilson.

-Ey esta escena me parece un poco gay!- dijo Wilson miando a House desde arriba.

-Si tu sabes el alcohol, me pone cachondo, idiota!- dijo House cerrando sus ojos- aparte recuerda que el gay serias tu, salías con una mujer igual a mi no me extraña que ni siquiera fuera una mujer después de todo!

-Si House, estoy completamente enamorado de ti- dijo Wilson en un suspiro.

-Si yo fuera tu de seguro lo estaría!- dijo el nefrólogo para luego quedarse callado. El silencio inundo la habitación por unos cuantos minutos, House cerro los ojos y permaneció recostado sobre las piernas de Wilson, éste pensando que su amigo se había dormido se puso de pie y puso una almohada bajo la cabeza del nefrólogo, llevo las tazas a la cocina y se preparo para irse a su casa.

-Wilson-

-Que paso? Pensé que ya estabas dormido- dijo Wilson agarrando su abrigo que yacía sobre la mesa del living.

-Mi papa esta muerto- dijo House abriendo sus ojos y mirando hacia el techo.

-Mis condolencias House- respondió el oncólogo mientras abría la puerta, apagaba las luces y se retiraba a su casa.


	23. Gregory James Cuddy

Recapitulando en esta historia de encuentros y desencuentros, de diversiones y tristezas compartidas y solitarias, se podría decir que luego de tanto el final debía llegar, pero no seria tan simple, personajes tan complicados como lo eran nuestros protagonistas nunca podrían tener finales simples, casi se podría decir que no podían soñar con tener un final después de todo.

En PPTH la decana ingreso a su oficina esquivando la mirada de enfermeras y administrativos, a pesar de su maquillaje y su belleza natural tenia la cara o mas bien los ojos casi deformados, llenos de tristeza y a su vez vacío. Alrededor de sus ojos verde-azulados una sombra roja se presentaba furiosa, sus parpados se encontraban hinchados y las ojeras producto de una noche sin sueño se habían revelado descaradamente contra el maquillaje de demasiados dólares que usaba la decana quien siempre trataba de mostrar una imagen perfecta, joven, alegre, envidiada.

A las 10 30 de la mañana el medico mas odiado por los profesionales en general de todo el hospital, el que manejaba todo a su antojo y tenia la irritante inmunidad de la decana ingresaba al hospital cojeando, vestido de manera desalineada, con su pelo revuelto y su mochila azul, como siempre.

-Okey mis pequeños lacayos, espero que tengan un buen caso para los próximos días porque estoy de pésimo humor y necesito descargar mi ira sobre nuestros preciados cuerpos enfermos- gritaba el medico desde su oficina mientras tiraba la mochila en la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio y prendía su computadora para luego dirigirse a la habitación contigua.

-Un paciente llego a urgencias recomendado por un medico de Princeton General, no puede mantenerse en pie, no es debilidad muscular, en Princeton no encontraron nada neurológico, a y vomita sangre, mucha sangre- dijo Taub dándole la ficha clínica al nefrólogo.

-Mmmmmmm "recomendado", escuchaste Foreman?, recomendaron al Dr. House, no es genial?- decía House divertido con un dedo en la boca tratando de fastidiar a Foreman.

-Tal vez el medico que lo recomendó pensó que por su repentina incapacidad para caminar usted iba a ser mas comprensivo y a preocuparse sobremanera por este paciente- respondió Foreman levantando sus hombros.

-Jaque mate- dijo el nefrólogo sorprendido ante el ataque del neurólogo- hagan todas las pruebas de rutina denuevo, nunca se sabe que pueden haber pasado de alto los inútiles de Princeton General.

Los cuatro médicos se retiraron y House se quedo en su oficina, bastante impaciente, esperando una visita. A eso de las 11: 30 Cuddy entro a la oficina del nefrólogo sorprendida de ver las cortinas cerradas y encontró al mismo recostado en una camilla, descaradamente semidesnudo, solo con unos calzoncillos negros y con una prostituta latinoamericana haciéndole masajes en su pierna mala, la misma prostituta que había inaugurado las peleas de los recién novios meses atrás.

-Que estas haciendo?- dijo Cuddy al borde del grito.

-Jugando golf, quieres unirte? Soy todo un profesional, sobre todo cuando se trata de hacer hoyo en uno- respondió House divertido.

-No puedes estar casi desnudo en tu oficina, que pasa si entra un paciente o alguien que no conozca tu locura y aversión a las reglas sociales!- dijo la decana con las manos en sus caderas.

-No te asustes Linda, ella cree que la engaño contigo, pero no te va a golpear, lo tengo todo controlado-. Dijo el medico en un perfecto español guiñándole un ojo a la masajista-prostituta.

-Y no estaría mal que la engañes conmigo, a ver cuando me das otra oportunidad bombón- respondió ella seductora con un acento centroamericano inconfundible, mientras la decana no entendía nada.

-PUEDES DEJAR DE HABLAR UN IDIOMA QUE SABES QUE NO ENTIENDO Y RESPONDERME!

-Lo siento olvide eso de tu CI por debajo de la media, cual era la pregunta?

-NINGUNA, quiero que te vistas y saques a esta pros…a ESTA MUJER DE AQUI YA!

-Es mi oficina, mi territorio, y se que a ti te encanta marcar territorio, pero ahora soy un hombre libreeee!, retírate que estoy trabajando.

-No estas trabajando! Tu, fuera!- Cuddy agarro el abrigo de Linda se lo tiro encima junto con su bolso y la echó de la oficina.

-Que haces estas loca mujer?, esa pros….masajista me costo 100 dólares la hora y había comenzado hace 5 minutos!

-No vas a convertir mi hospital en un circo House, cámbiate y ponte ya a trabajar!

-Estaba trabajando! Estaba pensando en mi caso, me duele la pierna- dijo el nefrólogo mirando "tristemente" a la decana, ahora House la estaba pasando mejor que antes, si hay algo que le levantaba el animo sobre todo en situaciones en las cuales estaba "despechado" era hacer sentir culpable a quien le había provocado el malestar en un primer momento y Cuddy bueno, era experta en el arte de sentirse culpable.

-Lo se Greg, se que te duele y lo siento, pero si quieres hacerte masajes o lo que se te cante hazlo donde se debe no en tu oficina donde puede entrar cualquiera y verte en pelotas- decía la decana mientras le arrojaba su pantalón al nefrólogo.

-Ok lo siento, no volverá a pasar- dijo el nefrólogo mientras se ponía los pantalones y se masajeaba la pierna, fingiendo sentirse apenado e intentando explotar al máximo el sentimiento de culpabilidad en Cuddy, ella lo dejo, había elegido una vida sin el, y de algún modo también merecía sufrir.

-Tengo una reunión- dijo ella mirando su reloj y caminando hacia la puerta- y House, si buscas hacerme sentir culpable ya me siento así, y mucho peor de lo que te imaginas.

El médico se quedo pensativo ante lo sucedido, incluso mas deprimido de lo que estaba anteriormente, esa mujer si que lo conocía, lo conocía tanto que era la única mujer con la cual podría estar, y aun así, se negaba a arriesgarse a formar una familia con ella.

-No puedo creer lo deprimente de esta situación- dijo House ingresando al despacho de Wilson y sentándose en el sillón- nose que me deprime mas, si estar deprimido por una mujer en si, o verme deprimido por una mujer y que eso me deprima mas que la depresión inicial, esto es humillante, no entiendo como te casaste tres veces Wilson, es imposible que alguien sea tan masoquista.

-Solo estas deprimido, lo aceptes o no eres un ser humano y te duele sentir que pierdes a las personas que quieres, es tan simple como esto.

-Tal vez sea simple, pero no es fácil, como querría que fuese fácil, y yo que odio las cosas fáciles- dijo el nefrólogo poniéndose de pie y tomando el picaporte para retirarse.

-Bueno, "como dice el filosofo Jagger, no siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres"- dijo el oncólogo citando a su amigo.

-Y si esto es lo que necesito Wilson?, lo único que necesito?.

-Tírate a la pileta, aunque la creas vacía, te puedes llegar a sorprender de las "idioteces" que tu mismo eres capaz de hacer por una mujer- concluyo el oncólogo y House se retiro del despacho de su fiel amigo y psicoanalista personal.

Había pasado poco mas de una semana desde la ruptura, entre tanto House resolvió tres casos , se encontraba bastante afilado con los diagnósticos un poco mas que de costumbre, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Cuddy, hacia todo lo posible para esquivarla o no cruzársela, por supuesto esto era evidente para todos, para ella, para su equipo y para Wilson, pero ella sabia que no iba a perderlo tan fácil, haría todo lo posible para recuperarlo, para darle una vida distinta, una vida mejor, lejos de tanta soledad y miseria.

La decana había recibido dichosa por primera vez luego de la ruptura con el nefrólogo al bebe y se había ausentado unos pocos días del hospital para cuidarlo y conseguir a alguien de confianza que pudiera hacerse cargo mientras ella trabajaba, el bebe tenia seis meses, el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos verde-azulados muy similares a los de la misma Cuddy, luego de meditarlo un rato muy largo la decana decidió llevarlo al hospital.

La puerta del departamento de diagnostico se abrió, House se encontraba leyendo con sus lentes de lectura algunas publicaciones recientes sobre regeneración muscular muy concentrado, tanto que ni siquiera advirtió la presencia de la decana.

-House?- dijo ella en un tono bajito con el hermoso bebe en sus brazos, el medico levanto la vista y se quedo mirando a ambos sin decir nada- vas a decir algo?-

-Déjame pensar, mmmmm, felicitaciones?- dijo el dudoso poniéndose de pie.y acercándose a Cuddy y al pequeño- por que lo vistes de amarillo, ya quieres que se vuelva gay?.

-Me gusta el amarillo es un color neutro, no vas a preguntarme su nombre?.

-Mmmmm no me parece interesante, pero déjame adivinar, Abraham Cuddy?, Shabse Cuddy, Shalom Cuddy?, no no espera ya se! Adolf Cuddy !

-Eres un idiota lo sabias?

-Un idiota no sabría tantos nombre judíos- dijo el esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Se llama Gregory, Gregory James- dijo ella sonriendo.

-No me esperaba eso, pero pobrecito de ti, vas a tener muchos problemitas de personalidad y mami va a devolverte !- dijo House haciendo voz de idiota y acariciando la cabecita del bebe que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y de repente estallaba en una carcajada.

-Le gustas- dijo ella sonriendo con sus ojos brillantes.

-No es extraño, también le gusto a su mama- dijo el medico mientras tomaba su bastón y caminaba hacia su asiento nuevamente para continuar su lectura.

-Por supuesto que si, adiós Dr. House- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con el pequeño en brazos, mientras que el medico sin mirar el trasero de su querida Cuddy como era costumbre continuaba leyendo sin emitir palabra, aunque una vez que la decana abrió la puerta el levanto la mirada, la fijo en los ojos de la decana y solo dijo- adiós Lisa.

La decana se retiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era la primera vez desde el distanciamiento de ambos que el la llamaba por su nombre.


	24. Un nuevo paciente, Gregory House

En PPTH las cosas estaban "tranquilas", pero había algo en la cabeza del Sherlock de la medicina que lo estaba preocupando tanto que el sufrimiento por su ruptura con la decana se encontraba ahora en estado latente. Notaba síntomas, tropezones, mareos, torpeza al jugar con su bastón o su pelota de tennis, tenia que haber algo neurológico pero las pruebas que se estaba haciendo sin que nadie supiese no decían nada al respecto, ni una pista, ni un vestigio de luz se colaba en su mente ya agobiada de tanto maquinar.

Esa noche decidió ir a un bar cerca de su casa a tomar algo, necesitaba distraerse y estar solo, sin saber que a partir de unas horas estaría intentando resolver el caso mas importante de su carrera.

Un hombre afroamericano de estatura media, un petizo judío con sus inconfundibles rasgos semitas y un rubio australiano entraron a las 3 de la mañana a un bar que se encontraba cerca de la casa del afroamericano, los médicos habían tenido una semana difícil, su jefe había estado insoportable, mas de lo normal y su ultimo caso el cual habían resuelto ese mismo día los había dejado agotados, asíque sin dudarlo a pesar de que tuviesen que trabajar al otro día decidieron salir a distraerse, tomar y sin duda mirar a las hermosas mujeres de Princeton.

-Bueno, en estos momentos odio estar casado- bufo Taub amargado.

-Ni que tuvieses muchos remordimientos al engañar a Rachel, cuantas veces la cagaste ya? 3 o 4?- dijo Chase divertido

-Ahora los tengo ese es el problema-

-Siéntete mejor, has pasado a otro nivel de humanidad- dijo el neurólogo levantando los hombros- ey, ese que esta en la barra no es House?

-Si, eso creo- dijo el australiano- vamos a fastidiarlo?

-No te atrevas- dijo Foreman- es nuestro jefe quiero cuidar mi empleo ya que por haber trabajado con el no me van a tomar en ningún otro hospital como ya me paso!

-Aquí no es nuestro jefe, pero bueno, vamos a saludarlo, esta ahí solo, no te da pena?- dijo el rubio

-House pena?, no soy TAN sensible! El quiere estar solo sino estaría con Wilson!- dijo Foreman moviendo exageradamente sus manos-

-Bueno yo voy a saludarlo-

-Vamos Foreman, no puede ser tan malo, aparte ya debe estar borracho.

Los tres se acercaron a la barra donde se encontraba el nefrólogo mirando fijamente su séptimo vaso de escocés.

-House!- dijo Chase quien saco de sus pensamientos al nefrólogo asustándolo al instante.

-Lo que me faltaba- dijo House dando un sorbo a su whiskey sin mirar al rubio.

-Que haces aquí? -pregunto Taub curioso.

-Juego al golf

-No, quiero decir no te tenia viniendo a este tipo de boliches lleno de pendejos.

-Me estas diciendo viejo- pregunto el nefrólogo con un tono de voz gracioso por el alcohol que ya estaba haciendo efecto.

-No!

-Mejor, porque tengo mas cabello que tu, aunque te lleve seis años, y varios centímetros mas también, en fin, es el único lugar cerca de mi casa donde puedo venir caminando- dijo el nefrólogo dando un sorbo y terminando su séptimo whiskey- che vos, dame otro whiskey y tres cervezas bien frías para los muchachos acá.

-Otro mas? Ya es el octavo- dijo el muchacho joven de la barra.

-Te pago para que me des de tomar no para que me des consejos- dijo el nefrólogo con cara de pocos amigos, a los 2 minutos su whiskey ya estaba donde correspondía.

-Tu invitas House? O le robaste dinero a Wilson?- pregunto Foreman divertido.

-Wilson solo me paga el almuerzo, yo invito, total cobro el doble que ustedes, no me voy a quedar sin cenar- dijo guiñando un ojo a Foreman para fastidiarlo.

-Que generoso- respondió Foreman rodando los ojos.

-Voy a orinar- dijo el medico poniéndose de pie y caminando con su bastón hacia el baño, por suerte en el camino estaba la puerta de salida asíque aprovecho para escaparse del bar y de paso no pagar.

10 minutos mas tarde Chase volvió del baño.

-House se fue, no esta en el baño – dijo Chase confundido.

-Que cretino, bueno, este lugar es bastante insoportable sobre todo con la música electrónica, tengo bastante alcohol en mi casa quieren que vayamos a tomar ahí?- dijo Foreman queriendo irse también

-Vamos- dijeron los otros dos médicos al unísono agarrando sus abrigos.

-Ey alguien tiene que pagar esto!- dijo el bartender al ver que los tres hombres estaban preparándose para irse.

-Maldito sea House!- grito Foreman enfurecido dándole al bantender un billete de 100 dolares.

-En el camino lo dividimos vamos- dijo Taub caminando hacia la puerta.

A una cuadra y media del bar House caminaba hacia su casa cuando repentinamente cayó arrodillado en la nieve y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Mientras se tomaba el pulso un grupo de 4 adolescentes se acerco corriendo al lugar.

-Señor esta bien!- dijo uno de los muchachos de entre 17 y 18 años.

-No boludo no ves que no esta bien, llama a una ambulancia pelotudo!- le uno de sus amigos señalando el celular que tenia en su mano.

-Cállense, llamen a una ambulancia llévenme a Princeton Plainsboro y escuchen- dijo el medico con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire- estoy teniendo un paro cardiorespiratorio, pulsaciones menores a 60, en 20 segundos me voy a desmayar, deben hacerme resucitación cardio-pulmonar deben golpearme el corazón y darme respiración boca a boca- dijo el medico ya sin aliento- me equivoque- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse,

Un auto estaciono y tres hombres bajaron corriendo al ver la escena.

-House!- grito Chase y corrió hacia el- no tiene pulso!-

-Dijo algo de hacerle una resucitación cardio-respiratoria y de pulsaciones menores a 60- dijo uno de los adolescentes.

-Aléjense, necesitamos aire- Foreman comenzó a golpear el corazón de House mientras que Taub le hacia respiración boca a boca, un minuto y medio después el medico abrió la boca dando un respiro y quedo inconsciente al instante.

-Ritmo sinusal normal- dijo Chase mas tranquilo esbozando media sonrisa.

En Princeton Plainsboro a las 4: 30 de la mañana el medico comenzaba a abrir los ojos luego de haber sido trasladado desde urgencias a una habitación comun. Por supuesto se encontraba desorientado, no recordaba que había pasado, "amnesia anterogada", pensaba mientras se quitaba el respirador facial que cubría su boca, sus constantes según los monitores ya estaban en los rangos habituales y el oxigeno ya no le hacia falta.

-Como estas?- pregunto Wilson acercándose a la cama.

-Que paso?

-Tuviste un paro cardio-respiratorio, tu equipo que para tu suerte estaba cerca pudo resucitarte rápidamente, tienes algún síntoma neurológico?- pregunto Wilson mientras iluminaba los ojos azules de su amigo.

-No- mintió el medico, ese síntoma no era por falta de oxigeno en el cerebro Wilson lo había dicho la resucitación había sido rápida, era una posibilidad en un millón que hubiese alguna relación, necesitaba pensar antes de decir cualquier cosa.

Apenas Cuddy supo que el medico había despertado fue a verlo.

-Cuando vas a dejar de autodestruirte!, casi te mueres seguramente por mezclar pastillas y alcohol, tu examen toxicológico es PREOCUPANTE- dijo Cuddy descontrolada.

-Mas respeto a los enfermos por favor, no empieces a sermonearme se que fui imprudente, pero no tuvo nada que ver con lo que me paso.

-Dime algo que no sepa!- dijo Cuddy irónica- Que no tuvo nada que ver? Hablas enserio! Ya deja de aumentar la morfina!

-Estoy anulando la morfina

-Qué por qué?- pregunto Cuddy confundida.

-Porque no siento dolor, porque no siento mis piernas- dijo el medico sin mostrar preocupación.

-Que?- Cuddy levanto las sabanas y comenzó a pincharle los pies- sientes esto?

-No

-Maldición! Desde cuando?

-Desde que me levante, reúne al equipo tenemos un caso

-No puede ser- fue lo ultimo que dijo Cuddy antes de abandonar la habitación y reunir al equipo de diagnóstico en la habitación del nuevo paciente.


	25. Síntomas

**Bueno quiero aclarar que nose nada de medicina, las enfermedades las voy a sacar de algunos capítulos sin embargo a algunas teorías de House agregare síntomas que no encajan pero vamos a hacer de cuenta como que si, todo esto es un invento, estudio psicología no medicina por ahora asíque bueno si alguien estudia medicina caguese de risa tranquilo sin putear mucho jajajaaja. Ahí les va la primer parte de la enfermedad de House.**

**Por favor dejen reviews CONSTRUCTIVOS! Trataré de actualizar pronto pero estoy con miles de exámenes asíque bueno, haré lo posible.**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

**Síntomas **

Luego de mirar televisión durante veinte minutos el medico se estaba impacientando, ni Cuddy ni el equipo habían ido a su habitación, asíque decidió ir a buscarlos él mismo. Se deshizo de todos los cables que monitoreaban sus signos vitales se estiro hasta alcanzar una silla de ruedas y con un poco de dificultad se sentó en ella. Una enfermera que por ordenes de Cuddy tenia que vigilar al medico entró en la habitación.

-Dr House, no puede salir aun no esta recuperado- dijo la enfermera sin mucha autoridad.

-Enserio?, debe ser por eso que voy a buscar a mi querido equipo de diagnostico para discutir la solución- dijo el medico fastidiado sin muchas fuerzas para mandarla al carajo como realmente deseaba.

-Yo los busco por favor quédese aquí, Cuddy me dio instrucciones de…-decía la enfermera.

-Muévete, tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo el medico poniendo una cara de pocos amigos que dejo sin opción a la joven enfermera.

En el departamento de diagnóstico el equipo, Cuddy y Wilson se encontraban "debatiendo" el diagnóstico de manera no muy fructífera, por supuesto todavía no tenían idea de la cantidad de síntomas que tendrían que agregar en la pizarra. El medico hizo su entrada triunfal en ruedas de acero y comenzó con su característica verborragia.

-Ooookey, medico apuesto de 45 años de edad, diagnosticado con trastorno narcicista de la personalidad y rasgos antisociales presenta…-comenzó a hablar y fue interrumpido por Cuddy.

-Por dios House! Que haces aquí estas enfermo no podías esperar unos minutos mas, vamos a la habitación…- dijo acercándose a el.

-Claro que no, me siento genial, sin dolor, ahora discutamos, se les va a complicar diagnosticarme con dos síntomas en la pizarra.

-Optimismo. Puede ser eso un síntoma?- pregunto Taub fingiendo confusión.

-Tal vez la ausencia de dolor tenga que ver con que estas paralizado!- dijo Wilson alzando sus brazos- y tienes 50- concluyo el oncólogo.

-Un detalle menor. Ay que lastima yo pensé que era mas joven- dijo el nefrólogo fingiendo tristeza.

- Por cierto muy bueno lo tuyo narizotas, pero no lo es- decía House mientras se sentaba en su diván y levantaba sus piernas para recostarse.

-Cuales son los síntomas que no conocemos?- pregunto Thirteen intrigada.

-Cual? Querrás decir cuales….comiencen a escribir, tu no Foreman, le cedo el fibron a Chase, su letra afeminada me parece mas esperanzadora. Torpeza..-comenzó a enumerar el medico.

-Torpeza? Es eso un síntoma?- interrogo Cuddy.

-Bueno esta bien estamos jugando a que somos doctores, doctoreemos, alteraciones de la motricidad gruesa y fina…

-Desde cuando tienes ese síntoma?- pregunto Wilson.

-Hay por favor que poco observadores que son todos debe ser tan aburrido estar en sus mentes…, hace cuanto tiempo no me ven jugando con mi pelota?, no me refiero a una de las amigas de abajo, me refiero a aquella- dijo el medico señalando la pelota de tennis roja y gris- o con mi bastón?, enserio no se dieron cuenta?.

-Mmmmm por lo general prestamos atención a cosas mas interesantes- dijo Chase

-Bueno esto ahora es interesante, la ultima semana me tropecé 7 veces, y la anterior 4 o sea que va en ascenso, algo esta jodiendo mi cerebro la corteza motora y pre-motora, eso si me preocupa.

-Por que no dijiste nada de esto antes?- pregunto Wilson.

-Lo siento Wilson no quería que veas la preocupación en mis ojos y mucho menos ver la tuya en los tuyos….podemos ir a lo que importa?...dolor en mi pierna.

-Que novedad, eso es un síntoma?- inquirió Cuddy.

-Lo es si el dolor fue en un aumento desmedido y se suman calambres recurrentes, quiero agregar Cuddy que no es….-continuaba diciendo el medico pero de repente se quedo callado, mirando a la nada.

-House?- Wilson se acerco y paso la mano delante de sus ojos para luego darle unos golpecitos en la cara, todo esto durante casi un minuto.

-Quiero agregar Cuddy que no, no es psicosomático- volvió a hablar al medico y levanto las cejas al ver a todos confundidos.

-Una crisis de ausencia- dijo Foreman mirando a sus compañeros- recuerdas algo House?.

-Que? De que?- pregunto el sin entender.

-Recién estuviste un minuto sin responder a ningún estimulo, tuviste una crisis de ausencia creo, ya te había pasado?.

-Una crisis de ausencia?, que se yo Foreman, como voy a saberlo!. A menos que alguien mas lo note solo no podría darme cuenta!- House cerro sus ojos y continuo hablando un rato mas pero en un momento dejo de responder a las preguntas de sus compañeros.

-House?...-Cuddy se acerco le abrió un ojo y los ilumino- esta inconsciente, su pulso es normal…que es esto?, debemos hacer una tomografía, llévenlo- indico la decana al equipo de House.

Una hora mas tarde House se levanto en su habitación completamente desorientado, Wilson estaba sentado al lado mirando la televisión.

-Que paso Wilson?- pregunto House confundido.

-Estábamos discutiendo el diagnostico y de repente quedaste inconsciente, tu pulso era normal, te hicieron una tomografía, pero no hay nada raro con tu cerebro….hay algo que no nos estés diciendo?.

-Claro que no!, no soy idiota- al instante el rostro de House se puso completamente rojo, estaba hirviendo, Wilson se puso de pie y toco su frente.

-Tienes fiebre House-

-No me toques- dijo el medico corriendo la mano de su amigo- no tengo fiebre.

-Pero estas comenzando a sudar y tu temperatura, voy a buscar un termómetro- Wilson camino hacia la cajonera para tomar el termómetro y tomarle la temperatura al medico.

-No tengo fiebre idiota, me orine- dijo el medico completamente avergonzado tapándose la cara que sentía estaba en llamas.

-No sentiste nada?- pregunto Wilson

-Si senti pero me orine porque no aprendi a controlar los esfinteres, pelotudo, por supuesto que no senti nada- dijo House enojado con la pregunta obvia de su amigo.

-Maldición, la parálisis esta progresando, voy a llamar a una enfermera para que te cambie- dijo Wilson acercándose a la puerta.

-NO WILSON para que me cambie que?, lo único que puede hacer una enfermera es des-cambiarme, y yo a ella y luego tener sexo….soy un nene grande, alcánzame la silla para ir al baño y ropa seca, quiero una sonda.

-Como tu digas…- dijo el oncólogo alcanzándole la silla al medico- déjame ayudarte a sentarte.

-Quítate, puedo solo- dijo el medico sentándose con dificultad y luego se dirigió al baño.

-Toma- Wilson le alcanzo ropa limpia mientras las enfermeras cambiaban las sabanas.

-Bueno, la parálisis esta ascendiendo…ahora si me estoy preocupando.-dijo House saliendo del baño, ya tenia alguna idea de que le estaba pasando pero no quería admitirlo y tampoco tenia modo de confirmarlo, en ese instante de quedo mirando la cama pensando como subir- probablemente esto sea bastante mas difícil que bajar, sisi, subir siempre es mas difícil que bajar- dijo el médico mirando a Wilson- me das una mano Wilson?.

-Si claro- el oncólogo paso su brazo por debajo de una de las axilas de House y lo levanto desde la parte posterior de sus rodillas para subirlo a la cama.

-Wow eso si fue humillante- dijo el nefrólogo mirando al techo.

-Estas enfermo, no seas imbécil, bueno si, se como siempre, voy a buscar la sonda para ponerte.

-Nononono, llama a Cuddy.

-Cuddy esta en una reunión.

-Bueno cuando salga.

-House, soy doctor- dijo Wilson impacientándose.

-Enserio?, yo también! Podríamos ser amigos, debemos tener muchas cosas en común! Como la necesidad de rescatar la humanidad de la medicina en estos tiempos de cientificismo extremo- dijo House fingiendo sorpresa- La única persona que va a ver mi pene (nuevamente) es Cuddy.

-Ya conozco tu pene, te paseaste desnudo mientras vivías conmigo delante de Sam y antes adelante mío todas las mañanas.

-Bueno ya, pero no vas a tocarlo, quiero a Cuddy, va a ser muy excitante.

-Claro que no porque estas paralizado asíque no sentirás nada- dijo Wilson mientras destapaba a House con la pequeña manguera de latex en sus manos.

-Wilson no me toques!- House comenzó a sentirse furioso, y a empujar a Wilson cada vez que intentaba levantarle la bata de hospital.

-MALDITA SEA HOUSE DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO!- grito Wilson ya nervioso fuera de sus cabales, levanto la bata de House y cuando iba a colocar la sonda recibió una trompada por parte del nefrólogo que lo dejo estampado contra el mueble que estaba contra la pared a su lado. Al instante ingresaron Taub y Thirteen.

-Furia incontrolada, agreguen el síntoma a la pizarra- dijo Wilson limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca y tirando la pequeña manguera de la sonda- y perdida del control de esfínteres, la parálisis esta ascendiendo.

-No es un síntoma Wilson, te dije que no me toques!- decía House frunciendo el ceño.

-Agreguen los síntomas, tengo un paciente- el oncólogo se retiro de la habitación dejando a Taub y Thirteen sin entender mucho y a House pensativo, bajo ningún punto de vista debían agregar ese síntoma a la pizarra.


	26. Secretos

Habían pasado muy pocos días desde que House estaba en el hospital, habían hecho miles de exámenes que solo arrojaban resultados contradictorios, el estado del medico empeoraba cada vez mas, varias veces por día perdía la consciencia, había tenido convulsiones en dos oportunidades, sumado a esto de la cintura para arriba tenia unos dolores musculares que lo estaban matando, ningún tratamiento funcionaba lo único que hacían todos los tratamientos que habían probado era generarle unos efectos adversos sobre su cuerpo peores que la enfermedad misma. Su estado de ánimo era sin dudas depresivo, ya no tenia chispa para ironizar, hacer chistes o fastidiar y burlarse de las teorías de su equipo. Cuddy en su desesperación había llamado a Cameron para que participase del diagnostico y como era de esperarse ella era una de las que se veía mas afectada por la situación del medico, tanto que no podía ni siquiera pensar objetivamente. En el hospital reinaba un clima en extremo tenso, Cuddy estaba tan preocupada que no podía cumplir su trabajo con eficacia y mucho menos hacerse cargo de su hijo pequeño que pasaba casi todo el día con su niñera, el equipo de House no paraba de trabajar, desde que todo había comenzado ninguno de ellos había dormido mas de 3 horas seguidas, pasaban absolutamente todo el día en el hospital, después de todo a pensar de que muchas veces se mostrasen fastidiados con su jefe, para todos ellos el era su mentor y un ejemplo a seguir como médicos. House pasaba noches sin dormir cuando no podía encontrar un diagnostico, había puesto su trabajo en riesgo demasiadas veces, y no solo su trabajo sino también su licencia, aunque el dijera que el salvar pacientes era solo un daño colateral de resolver acertijos él hacia mucho mas que resolver acertijos arriesgando lo que era su vida, la pasión por su trabajo, para salvar a sus pacientes sin importar como.

-Wilson, Wilson- el medico llamaba a su amigo y con la poca fuerza que tenia señalaba el recipiente en el cual estaba vomitando desde hace dos días.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Wilson acercándose a su amigo- toma- el medico extendió el recipiente de acero y ayudo a su amigo a incorporarse para poder vomitar.

-Y Blythe?- pregunto el medico abriendo los ojos y mirando a su amigo.

-Se fue a bañar al hotel y venia, esta muy preocupada- dijo Wilson mientras acercaba una silla al lado de la cama de House.

-Mejor, necesito hablar contigo-dijo el medico débilmente

-Dime

-Quiero firmar una ONR

-Que?- dijo Wilson poniéndose de pie y tomándole la mano al nefrólogo- no puedes rendirte House! Vamos a salir de esta todos estamos trabajando muy duro para encontrar la respuesta!- dijo Wilson desesperado.

-Tengo el diagnostico y de confirmarse no quiero vivir Wilson.

-Que? Como que tienes el diagnostico?- pregunto el oncólogo atónito.

-Es ELA enfermedad de Lou-Gehrig, vamos a tener la confirmación cuando no pueda respirar en cualquier momento- dijo el nefrólogo quitando su mano del agarre de su amigo y poniendo sus brazos debajo de las sabanas- tengo frío puedes traerme una frazada?.

-Esa enfermedad es imposible de confirmar House en la mayoría de los casos sino en todos nunca es seguro, no puedes matarte porque supones que tienes ELA- dijo el medico mientras extendía una frazada sobre la cama del nefrólogo.

-No lo supongo, si pasa lo que te dije tenemos una confirmación, los síntomas encajan Wilson, tráeme la orden para firmar.

-Por favor House- dijo Wilson mirando a su amigo a punto de llorar.

-Todos tenemos fecha de caducidad Jimmy no te pongas dramático, tu también vas a morir en algún momento.

-No tienes porque morir, si fueses uno de tus pacientes le dirías que es un idiota y lo convencerías de que haga lo que tu quisieras.

-Si pero no soy uno de mis pacientes, soy yo y se lo que quiero para mi, quédate tranquilo si estas tan seguro de que no es ELA tal vez ni siquiera necesites resucitarme.

-No voy a poder convencerte de que cambies de parecer no?

-No, tu sabes, soy muy cabeza dura-dijo el medico esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Ok, voy a buscar la orden- dijo el oncólogo caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Espera, que hora es?

-La 1 pm

-Puedes poner Hospital General?

-Claro- dijo Wilson antes de prender la televisión esbozando una sonrisa melancólica para luego retirarse de la habitación hacia el departamento de diagnostico.

En el departamento estaban Chase, Taub, Foreman, Thirteen y Cameron discutiendo aun el diagnostico mientras entre todos leían diversos libros buscando alguna respuesta, buscando al menos la punta del iceberg.

-Que paso?- inquirió Cameron al ver la cara destrozada de Wilson.

-Pidió firmar una ONR.

-QUE? Por qué?, no esta pensando correctamente esta deprimido! No puede firmar esa orden- dijo Chase atónito ante las palabras de Wilson.

-No puede ser-agrego Cameron tapándose el rostro y derramando sus primeras lagrimas.

-Piensa que tiene ELA.

-Neumonía, parálisis progresiva, síntomas neurológicos, encaja- dijo Foreman escondiendo su angustia.

-Si el próximo síntoma es insuficiencia respiratoria probablemente el diagnostico quede confirmado- agrego Taub.

-Es por eso que quiere firmar una ONR, esta seguro que es ELA, y ese síntoma "confirmaría" la enfermedad, si es así House nunca se permitiría vivir así, tiene razón- por fin hablo Thirteen.

-Tiene razón? TIENE RAZON!- dijo el oncólogo enfurecido con la medica- como puede tener razón, House nunca se rendiría, se esta suicidando, tu hablas así porque estas identificada, porque tienes Huntington, pero eso no tiene quiere decir que el tenga que morir.!

-Wilson- Thirteen que estaba bastante estresada y enojada ante las palabras de su colega tomo aire y continuo hablando- a quien no le conviene que muera? a ti o a el?, en quien estas pensando?, porque que yo sepa nadie quiere vivir en una silla de ruedas con un respirador de por vida sin siquiera poder tragar los alimentos….va mucho mas allá de que yo este o no identificada, House nunca podría vivir así, y tampoco se lo merece, no creo ser yo una egoísta hija de puta, no crees que el ya ha sufrido demasiado su vida de mierda?, no creo que sea un misántropo miserable porque haya estado toda su vida iluminado por arco iris y rayos de sol.

-Tienes razón- el oncólogo salio de la habitación dejando al equipo en shock y fue en busca de la orden de no resucitar.

-Denle a House esteroides y Synthroid 100 mg cada 4 horas, si tiene ELA debería mejorar, un poco- dijo Foreman antes de retirarse del departamento de diagnostico.

-Estas seguro?- dijo Wilson antes de entregarle el papel a su amigo.

-Mientras pueda mover mi mano derecha si- dijo el medico estirando su mano para luego firmar la orden de no resucitar.

-Hijo que hiciste?- dijo Blythe entrando a la habitación con Cuddy mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

-Mama, por favor, no empieces.

-Se trata de la vida de mi hijo por favor no puedes rendirte- dijo Blythe abrazando a House- por favor Greg deshazte de esa orden te lo ruego.

-Mama debes entender, no quiero una vida miserable, más miserable y una muerte lenta y dolorosa, no llores.

-House- comenzó a decir Cuddy mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cama y tomaba la mano del medico- ELA es una enfermedad de exclusión sin diagnostico ni tratamiento, nunca estaremos seguros de que elegiste morir por tener esa enfermedad, Blythe tiene razón, debemos continuar con el diagnostico.

-Ya descartamos todo lo demás.

-No todo- dijo Cuddy retirándose de la habitación y dirigiéndose al despacho de Wilson con los ojos llorosos.

-Debemos revisar el departamento de House, exhaustivamente- dijo Cuddy entrando al despacho de Wilson.

-El no quiere que revisemos su departamento, se lo prometimos, debemos respetarlo-

-Por que?, por que es nuestro amigo?, maldita sea quieres que House muera sin haber abarcado todas las posibilidades?, simplemente debemos tratarlo como a cualquier otro paciente, debemos actuar como el lo haría si no fuese él mismo el paciente, no abrimos todas las puertas James.

-House no es idiota el conoce sus síntomas y conoce todo en su departamento, si hubiese algo allí que pudiese causarlos ya nos lo habría dicho.

-O no, nunca se termina de conocer a las personas, tal vez House simplemente este cansado de vivir y esta es su oportunidad, no seria una opción descabellada.

-Tienes razón…al demonio lo que le haya prometido, vamos- dijo el oncólogo tomando su abrigo y saliendo junto con Cuddy de su oficina.

-Encontraste algo James?- pregunto Lisa desde la habitación de House.

-No, a menos que….tendrá algo que ver la pornografía?

-Idiota, ayúdame a levantar la tapa del piano- dijo Cuddy al lado del piano negro Roland de media cola.

-Que quieres encontrar ahí?- pregunto Wilson ya resignado, estaba seguro que la respuesta no se encontraba en el departamento.

-No lo se, cualquier cosa, ayúdame- decía Cuddy mientras levantaba la tapa del piano con ayuda de Wilson- Como esto, sostén la tapa- dijo la medica mientras quitaba una caja que había en el interior del piano.

-Que ….es eso?- pregunto Wilson.

-Una caja, la pregunta es que hay adentro.

Al sentarse en el sillón y abrir la caja los médicos comenzaron a sacar una gran pila de papeles que había en ella, eran análisis de sangre, imágenes de resonancias magnéticas y tomografías, hojas escritas por House con síntomas, síntomas y muchos mas síntomas.

-Que es esto?- dijo Cuddy mirando a Wilson quien entre los papeles que tenia la medica pudo ver una carpeta color azul, era una historia clínica.

-Ryan James House, nacido el 11 de marzo de 1992, fecha de defunción 27 de junio de 1995, diagnostico desconocido, padres Gregory House y Stacy Wagner- leia Wilson la historia clínica y miraba con los ojos fuera de orbita a Cuddy quien estaba pasmada mirando unas fotos de la pareja sonriendo con un bebe rubio de ojos azules que era el retrato exacto del padre.

-House, tuvo un hijo- dijo Cuddy casi sin aire dándole las fotos a Wilson.

-No, no puede ser….no lo puedo creer, como pudo guardarse esto tanto tiempo, el niño falleció un año antes del infarto de House. Ahora entiendo todo, todo lo que hace House tiene que ver con esto, su obsesión por el diagnostico, su depresión cuando no consigue resolver algún caso, su personalidad autodestructiva, no es su pierna Cuddy, House encontró en su pierna la forma de lidiar con esto, lo que le paso fue mas una solución para tramitar este hecho que la causa de sus sufrimientos, vive de manera miserable porque se siente culpable, se castiga a si mismo de lo que le paso a este niño, porque no pudo curarlo, todo lo que hace es porque cree que se lo merece, su sufrimiento, lo vive como una forma de pedirle perdón a su hijo- dijo Wilson completamente shockeado ante el nuevo panorama que se abría ante sus ojos.

-House se esta suicidando Wilson, tenemos que hablar con Stacy.

-Urgente


	27. Entre la vida y la muerte

_Un niño de tres años yacía en una fría mesa de acero semidesnudo, inmóvil, su cuerpo completamente pálido, frío, tieso, muerto. A su lado un hombre de 32 años con unos ojos azules llenos de tristeza capaz de partir el alma a quien lo cruzara sostenía un bisturí en su mano derecha, al apoyarlo sobre el pequeño cuerpo, luego de estar largo rato meditando, el niño abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente sobre la fría mesa. _

_-Tu, estas muerto- dijo el hombre con el rostro casi transparente por la repentina palidez._

_-Papa no seas tonto, esto de jugar al paciente ya me aburrió, me llevas al parque?- dijo el niño bajándose de la mesa de un salto e intentando ponerse una remera que estaba sobre la silla contigua._

_-Si claro!- dijo el medico sonriendo y caminando por los pasillos del hospital con el niño tomado de la mano._

_-Tu eres el mejor doctor verdad papa?_

_-Por supuesto!, que esperabas!_

_-Eso me parecía, vamos que mama nos espera!- el niño soltó la mano del medico y corrió hacia la puerta del hospital._

_-Espera no corras, ven aquí!- dijo el medico quien repentinamente sintió un punzante dolor en la pierna derecha y al dar unos pasos observo que sostenía un bastón. Intento correr a la puerta, no pudo, camino lo mas rápido que su pierna dolorida le permitió y una vez que alcanzo la puerta vio al niño a unos 50 metros moviendo sus manos y gritándole que lo alcanzara._

_-Espérame, espérame!- dijo el hombre caminando hacia el niño, pero este repentinamente desapareció._

Wilson y Cuddy habían logrado contactarse con Stacy, sabían que no correspondía ni era el momento para hablar de su "pequeño" descubrimiento ni con ella ni con House, pero era necesario que ellos dos se vieran, en primer lugar porque Stacy merecía saber lo que estaba pasando con él, y en segundo lugar porque en el fondo sus amigos tenían la ilusión de que ella lo convenciera de deshacerse de esa maldita orden, de poder tener un poco mas de tiempo para encontrar el diagnostico que podía salvar a su amigo o al menos impedir que se suicide.

El medico yacía en la cama dormido, su aspecto era lastimero, su barba ya bastante crecida y su pelo desordenado no se quedaba atrás, su rostro estaba traspirado y su ceño fruncido, ni en sueños podía descansar por esa maldita y misteriosa enfermedad que lo estaba matando de manera lenta y dolorosa. Tenia fiebre. Blythe había ido a buscar algo de comer a la cafetería dejando a una enfermera a cargo que sin prestar mucha atención se encontraba sentada al lado del medico leyendo una revista de trivialidades.

Wilson, Cuddy y Stacy, quien tenia la cara ya deformada de tanto llorar en el camino hacia el hospital entraron a la habitación, al verlo Stacy simplemente quedo en shock su estado era peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Esta hirviendo Wilson- dijo Cuddy poniendo la mano en la frente del medico que en sueños o mas bien pesadillas susurraba palabras inentendibles.

-NOOO!- grito House incorporándose en la cama repentinamente y asustando a los presentes, al instante volvió a caer en la cama esta vez con sus ojos abiertos sin prestar mucha atención al entorno y a quienes lo rodeaban, su respiración era agitada y su estado confusional aun no daba paso a ninguna interacción.

-Permíteme House- dijo Wilson poniendo un termómetro debajo el brazo del medico, quien permanecía inmóvil con la mirada fija y perdida en algún lugar lejos de esa habitación.

-39 grados –dijo el oncólogo luego de unos minutos mirando a Cuddy confundido.

-Una infección, no es ELA- dijo el nefrólogo sin mirar a nadie.

-Permiso- dijo la endocrinóloga levantando la bata del medico e inspeccionando sus genitales y la sonda vesical.

-No es por la enfermedad, debemos quitarte la sonda, tienes una infección urinaria.

-Genial- dijo el medico mirando a Stacy sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Podrías esperar un momento afuera Stacy?- dijo Wilson, Stacy sin decir nada simplemente salio de la habitación donde se encontró con Blythe.

-Que hace ella aquí?- dijo el medico mirando a sus amigos.

-No crees que merece saber que te estas muriendo y que de paso quieres suicidarte?- dijo el oncólogo.

-Ya tengo bastante con mi autocompasión, no quiero mas gente aquí.

-Eres un niño grande dijo Wilson, lo vas a superar, esto puede incomodarte un poco- dijo Wilson tratando de no mostrar su propio dolor ante la situación de su amigo mientras quitaba la manguera de latex del interior del nefrólogo.

-Habla con Stacy, mas tarde va a venir una enfermera a cambiarte- dijo Cuddy agregando antibióticos al coctel de medicinas que corrían por las venas del medico mientras Wilson desinfectaba sus genitales- vamos Wilson- dijo Cuddy caminando hacia la puerta junto con el oncólogo e invitando a pasar a Stacy.

-No recuerdo la ultima vez que nos vimos fuera de un hospital- dijo Stacy mirando tristemente al medico.

-Yo tampoco- respondió el sin ningún tono en particular- pero esta bien, solo estoy compitiendo con Mark.

-Ja, que agradable, el ya esta mejor, gracias a ti

-Si es que soy muy cool, amo salvar a los esposos de mis exs- dijo el intentando sonreír.

-Por que te estas rindiendo Greg?, este no es el hombre que yo conozco.- pregunto ella tomándole la mano a House.

-No quiero estar mas dolorido, solo quiero….descanzar, saber que es, no sentir dolor, sentir simplemente nada- dijo el cerrando sus ojos.

-No mereces morir, mereces tener una vida feliz, con toda la mierda que siempre esta, pero feliz, al menos intentarlo

-Estuve muchos años intentándolo, estoy cansado.

-Es por el verdad?- dijo la abogada con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Por favor no- respondió el apretando la mano de Stacy.

-Es por Ryan, crees que no mereces tener un diagnostico como paso con el, estas castigándote.

-Por favor Stacy no, no quiero saber nada con eso.

-Necesitas hablar, nunca lo hablaste con nadie mas que conmigo y tus padres, date una oportunidad Greg, de llorar, de perdonarte, el te amaba y nunca te culparía por lo que le paso, nadie pudo ayudarlo- dijo ella entre lagrimas.

-Se supone que iba a protegerlo, se lo prometí- dijo el medico finalmente llorando, sollozando ruidosamente como un niño, luego de estar años buscando aliviar su dolor, con analgésicos, alcohol, fastidios a todos aquellos que lo rodeaban, distrayéndose de el con sus conductas autodestructivas, finalmente estalló, eso que le oprimía el pecho comenzó a fluir como si quisiera escapar para no volver.

-Shhhh- dijo Stacy abrazándolo y acariciándole la cabeza al nefrólogo- esta bien, vas a estar bien, vamos a estar bien, nunca hubo nada que pudiésemos hacer, es necesario que reconstruyas tu vida Greg, es necesario volver a empezar- dijo ella tomando su cabeza de ambos lados y mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos miel chocaron intensamente con esos ojos azules brillantes por naturaleza y aun mas por las lagrimas.

-Solo compréndeme, es probable que tenga una enfermedad espantosa, no quiero vivir si es así, tu deberás superarlo, irse es mas fácil que quedarse- dijo el quitando las manos de Stacy de su rostro y recostándose nuevamente.

-No sabes si tienes esa enfermedad, odias los diagnósticos difusos y no confirmados, no puedes arriesgar tu vida en una suposición.

-Ya lo hice, déjame solo, quiero dormir- dijo el nefrólogo cerrando sus ojos.

-Ok, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a permitir que te rindas tan fácilmente.

-No siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres.

-Tu y el filosofo Jagger, ojala tuvieses en cuenta lo que necesitas mas seguido….- dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente al medico y retirándose de la habitación.

-Mi hijo va a morir- dijo Blythe abrazando a Wilson cuando vio la negativa de Stacy al salir del cuarto.

-No vamos a permitirlo Blythe- dijo el oncólogo abrazando y acariciando la espalda de la madre de su mejor amigo.

Unas horas después, Wilson, Blythe, Cuddy y Stacy se encontraban en la habitación del medico, cuando repentinamente este comenzó a no poder respirar, su respiración era entrecortada y dificultosa, rápidamente todo el equipo que se encontraba en la puerta entró corriendo.

-NO PUEDE RESPIRAR- grito su madre histérica entre lagrimas.

-Maldición!- dijo Wilson quien al instante iba a aplicarle un tubo de oxigeno por la boca al medico.

-No….-balbuceo el nefrólogo con dificultad entre lagrimas y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia tomo el tubo impidiendo que lo inserten en su boca.

Wilson no sabia que hacer, miraba a todos los presentes buscando su aprobación, pero solo recibía señales confusas, Cameron, Cuddy y Stacy estaban paralizadas con lagrimas en sus ojos, Taub, Foreman y Chase se miraban sin saber que hacer y Thirteen solo decía que debía respetar su decisión que tenia una ONR y que debía hacer caso a su deseo, ya no tenia sentido ni siquiera mantenerlo con vida, estaba sufriendo mas de lo que cualquier cuerpo podía soportar.

-Al carajo- Wilson quito la mano de House del tubo sin mucho esfuerzo y lo introdujo en su boca, pero no entraba, su garganta estaba completamente cerrada, sus labios se estaban poniendo azules al igual que su rostro, nervioso miro los monitores, la saturación de oxigeno bajaba de manera alarmante y vertiginosa, el oncólogo tiro el tubo que tenia en su mano y sin aplicar nada sobre su piel, en seco, corto su cuello e inserto una cánula para facilitar el paso del aire a los pulmones.

-La saturación de oxigeno se regulariza- dijo el oncólogo aun asustado.

-Hijo de puta- fue lo único que pudo decir el nefrólogo antes de quedar inconsciente.


	28. Diagnóstico

**Aca va otro cap, ya llega el final, por favor dejen reviews!**

Abrió sus ojos azules lentamente, la claridad del cuarto lo encandiló y por un momento debió cerrarlos nuevamente, una segunda oportunidad, eso parecía ser, pero el no quería una segunda oportunidad, o eso decía, de todos modos algo cambiaria, porque su dolor había vuelto.

-Hijo como te sientes?- dijo Blythe sentada a su lado tomándole la mano.

-Exhausto, pésimo, llama a un medico por favor- hablo con mucha dificultad el nefrólogo.

-Si mi amor ya voy- la señora se dirigió a la puerta y llamo a Cuddy y Wilson.

-Hasta que despertaste, algún síntoma neurológico?- pregunto Cuddy iluminando los ojos azules del nefrólogo.

-No- dijo el mientras al sentir algo extraño en su cuello choco su mano con un tubo que lo ayudaba a respirar.

-Siento eso, no tenia otra opción- dijo Wilson apenado

-Se, no estaba la opción de que me quería morir…. necesito mas morfina, mi pierna me esta matando.

-Que?- preguntaron Wilson y Cuddy al unísono mirándose sorprendidos- puedes sentir tus piernas House?- inquirió Cuddy y el medico con mucha dificultad se incorporo quedando sentado y comenzó a tocarse las piernas mientras miraba sorprendido a sus amigos.

-De hecho si, puedo sentirlas, que mierda es esto?

-Por ahora es una buena noticia, porque no es ELA- dijo el oncólogo sonriendo con renovada esperanza.

-Borra esa sonrisa de idiota de tu cara Wilson que sigo sin diagnosticar y aun empeorando, reúne al equipo vamos a empezar denuevo, comencemos con un análisis de sangre-y quítame esta cosa del cuello que puedo respirar por mi cuenta…

Una hora después el cuarto estaba lleno de médicos nuevamente y sumado a este desfile de profesionales, se encontraban Blythe y Stacy.

-Es necesario que estén todos aquí?- dijo el nefrólogo fastidiado.

-Si- respondió Taub sin mas- aquí están los resultados de los análisis de sangre, pero no encontramos nada nuevo en realidad.

-Dame esos papeles a ver- dijo el medico mientras se ponía sus anteojos de lectura- prendan la luz que no veo un carajo.

-No hay nada House, ya chequeamos tres veces- dijo Chase.

-Si si, lo mismo me dijeron hace 17 años agregando que era un busca drogas, recetándome antibióticos y reposo y casi termino con una pierna menos, bueno, terminé con una pierna menos, y peor, crees que confío en los médicos?- sentencio el nefrólogo en un tono severo- La vitamina B12 es extremadamente baja.

-También lo era en el análisis anterior, no hubo cambios- dijo Foreman

-No les parece remotamente extraño que la vitamina B12 este así de baja, me dieron fluidos en urgencias verdad?, debería estar en los rangos normales.

-Maldición, no tuvimos en cuenta eso, en que estamos pensando?- dijo Chase tapándose la cara avergonzado.

-Se dan cuenta siete médicos y no suman un CI de 170 entre todos, ustedes me dieron vitamina B12 en urgencias cuando vieron lo bajos que eran los valores quiero suponer, y sin embargo siguen por debajo de la normalidad, les es eso, remotamente sospechoso?, que puede causar deficiencia de vitamina B12 y puede en algunos casos no salir en las imágenes?.

-Enfermedades parasitarias- dijo Cameron.

-Sii! Muy bien te llevaste el premio mayor, vuelves al equipo?, necesitamos imágenes de baja calidad para confirmar, pero imagino que tengo a mama gusano, es decir una tenia solitaria del tamaño de las tetas de Cuddy escondida entre las ranuras de mi cerebro y a sus pequeños crios dando vueltas por mis piernas, sobre todo la mala, son carroñeros los hijos de puta y aman el músculo muerto, es por eso que mi dolor aumento en los últimos meses, siempre estuvieron ahí.

-Pero hicimos resonancias en tu cabeza y en tus piernas y no vimos nada!- dijo Chase

-Porque son resonancias por contraste, justamente al ser tan pequeñas estas larvas fueron opacadas por los miles de detalles de toda la pierna, es como buscar a Wally en alta definición, debe ser bastante mas complicado a decir verdad, y probablemente el gusano en mi cabeza tenga la misma densidad que el liquido cefalorraquídeo por eso no vieron nada en las imágenes, deben tomarme una radiografía sin contraste, una vieja de esas maquinas con 100 años de antigüedad y van a ver como mis pequeños carroñeros se encienden como Cuddy después de unos mojitos cubanos.

Luego de tomar las imágenes con una tecnología que el día de hoy solo seria completamente obsoleta, el diagnostico estaba confirmado House tenia cisticercosis una lombriz solitaria moribunda en su cerebro había estado causando todos sus síntomas, y sus larvas no se quedaban atrás.

-Una vez mas, tenias razón- dijo Cuddy entrando al cuarto del medico y dándole dos pastillas de albendazol.

-Que es esto, albendazol?- pregunto el medico antes de tomar la medicación.

-Si tiene varios efectos adversos, y teniendo en cuenta la evolución de los parásitos en tu cuerpo deberás tomar una dosis un poco mas alta de la recomendada…fiebre, nauseas…-comenzó a decir Cuddy

-vértigo, cefalea, vómitos, dolor abdominal, alopecia temporal….si, fui a la escuela de medicina también, es peor el tratamiento que la enfermedad- agregó House y cerro sus ojos.

-Como te sientes?- dijo Wilson entrando a la habitación del medico junto con Blythe y Stacy.

-Listo para ir de putas, aunque antes necesito afeitarme, ya me parezco a Tom Hanks en naufrago, hasta tengo un amigo llamado Wilson, el de él era una pelota, el mío es un pelotudo, pero bueno, similar…

-Jaja muy gracioso, me alegra que te haya vuelto el sentido del humor y que vuelvas a ser el mismo imbécil de antes, de veras me siento muy feliz al respecto.

-Que bueno que nunca lo escuchamos a Greg no James?, sino ahora estaría muerto- dijo Blythe sonriendo.

-Si, realmente, que bueno que no lo hayan escuchado- agregó Stacy.

-Bueno como te decía House debes quedarte unos días mas internado para controlar como funciona el tratamiento…-dijo Cuddy.

-Unos días mas?, olvídalo, estoy hace 2 semanas tirado en esta cama, me voy a mi casa.

-Solo con una enfermera…., vas a seguir bastante enfermo por dos semanas mas, y teniendo en cuenta las dosis que vas a tomar de la medicación vas a tener que estar con fluidos y demás, aparte recuerda que aun no se curó la infección urinaria y debes continuar con antibióticos.

-No quiero a una enfermera en mi casa, no sino puedo tener sexo con ella, Wilson puede quedarse conmigo las dos semanas, eso no quiso decir que quiera tener sexo con Wilson.

-Que? Por que yo?

-Ni Wilson, ni una enfermera, yo me voy a quedar en tu casa hijo- dijo Blythe acariciándole la cabeza a House y haciendo que el medico se ponga completamente rojo.

-Tu te vas a ir a ese viaje que tenias planeado y no vas a venir a mi casa, solo vete con tus amigas y ya.

-Como tu prefieras hijo

-Tu puedes Wilson?- pregunto Cuddy.

-Si, por supuesto, pero debo acomodar mi agenda, por mis pacientes y demás…pero si, claro-

-Genial, quiero ser dado de alta, mañana.

-Ok, House, como tu prefieras- dijo Cuddy tranquila esbozando una media sonrisa, por fin la pesadilla había terminado, House viviría.


	29. Volviendo

**Bueno gente ante-ultimo capitulo, he aquí la reconciliación, volvió Huddy, quiero comentarles a su vez que estoy completamente deprimida por lo que paso hoy en el anteúltimo capitulo de House y por lo que viene pasando hace tres capítulos con Wilson, realmente estoy INDIGNADA.**

**Bueno por favor si les gusta dejen Reviews, saben que los aprecio mucho!**

El medico se levanto esa mañana con un dolor de cabeza bastante molesto, y su pierna como siempre en su lugar haciendo lo suyo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró a si mismo en su habitación, iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, miro a su derecha y observo el suero que colgaba sobre el respaldo de la cama y la aguja que lo conectaba a su brazo derecho. Lentamente tomo asiento en la cama y se quedo un rato masajeándose la cabeza en un intento fallido por calmar el dolor. Se quito de su brazo la aguja que lo conectaba al suero y ayudándose con la mesa de luz se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño lentamente amarrándose de las paredes al no encontrar su bastón.

-Wilsoooon!- gritó el nefrólogo desde su cuarto intentando llegar al baño.

-Hey, como te sientes?- dijo el oncólogo que llego en un instante a la habitación.

-Espero que mi cara te de la respuesta- dijo el nefrólogo con cara de pocos amigos señalando su rostro que era la fiel expresión de su estado físico actual, desastroso- donde demonios esta mi bastón?.

-No lo se, ahora te traigo uno del armario- dijo Wilson mientras caminaba hacia el armario que se encontraba en el pasillo.

-No quiero otro, quiero mi bastón de madera de caoba, el marrón claro!- se quejo el medico como siempre mostrándose tan caprichoso.

-Eres insoportable- Wilson ingreso al cuarto y comenzó a buscar debajo de la cama- aquí esta, toma- extendió su bastón al medico que caminó hacia el baño ayudado por el mismo, tomándose la cabeza con su mano izquierda, parecía un viejo jorobado de 90 años yendo a comprar pan un domingo al mediodía, estaba literalmente demolido.

-Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Wilson acercándose a su amigo.

-Quieres sostenerme el pene mientras orino?- respondió secamente el nefrólogo.

-Espero que no, pero si es necesario…..- asevero el oncólogo resignado levantado sus hombros.

-No, gracias, estoy bien, tráeme algo de vicodin, mi pierna y mi cabeza me están matando- dijo el nefrólogo antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Mientras el medico se encontraba en el baño, Cuddy llego al departamento con su bebe, tendría una tarde complicada asíque decidió aprovechar un rato antes de ir al trabajo y ayudar un poco al pobre Wilson que estaba haciendo de enfermero a semejante niño grande.

-Cuddy que bueno que viniste, necesito escuchar otra voz que no sea la de House, esta insoportable….que haces aquí con el pequeño Gregg!- dijo Wilson acariciando al bebe.

-Me imagino, siempre fue un poco demasiado querellante, ahora debe estar aprovechando a pleno la situación, hoy debo llevarlo a casa de la niñera porque por unos arreglos que harán en su casa no podía salir de allí ya que iban a estar los trabajadores, asíque me lo cuida en su casa- dijo Cuddy esbozando media sonrisa.

-Esta muy bien, bueno estoy preparando café quieres?.

-Si claro- respondió Cuddy mientras escuchaba los llamados de House- ahí esta, ya empezó!

-Wilsoooon, donde esta mi vicodin, me estoy muriendo!- grito el nefrólogo mientras camina hacia el living lentamente.

-Por que gritas House! El departamento tiene 3 ambientes, puedo escucharte!- dijo Wilson dándole las pastillas al medico.

-Cuddy que haces aquí tan temprano?- dijo House sin prestar atención al pequeño en sus brazos luego de tomar las pastillas.

-Nada, pasaba a ver como estabas.

-Asíque te atreviste a traer a tu amante a mi casa?- bromeo House antes de ver algo debajo del piano que lo dejo paralizado, en completo silencio.

-Soy una descarada- dijo Cuddy divertida mientras el medico caminaba hacia el piano sin emitir palabras, se agacho y tomo una foto que se encontraba tirada debajo del instrumento, era una foto de el y su hijo cuando tenia dos años, Wilson y Cuddy se miraron espantados, no era el momento para hablar con House de eso, momento de que él supiera que ellos sabían, no habían pensado que decir al respecto, ambos querían salir corriendo cuando vieron la cara del medico furioso,

-Que es esto?- dijo intentando tranquilizarse mientras se ponía de pie ayudado por el bastón y posaba la foto frente a los ojos de Wilson que no respondía- RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!- grito House tirando la foto y su bastón y acorralando a Wilson contra la pared, mientras Cuddy miraba atónita la escena sin saber como reaccionar.

-Una foto tuya- dijo el oncólogo tratando de mantener la calma.

-Y quien mas esta en la foto?- pregunto el medico soltando a su amigo.

-Tu hijo- dijo Wilson tragando saliva y deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Genial, ahora lo saben, no tendrían que saberlo, no tendrían que saber NADA DE ESTO- grito el medico a Cuddy haciendo que el bebe comience a llorar.

-Lo sentimos House estábamos desesperados buscando cualquier cosa que pudiese estar enfermándote no teníamos opción!- dijo Cuddy nerviosa mientras intentaba calmar al bebe que estaba sacando aun mas de sus cabales al nefrólogo.

-NO TENIAN DERECHO LES DIJE QUE NO SE METAN EN MI CASA! Y YA CALLA A ESE MOCOSO, MALDITA SEA!- grito furioso a Cuddy.

-El mocoso se calmaría si dejaras de gritar como un loco!- dijo Cuddy nerviosa.

-Estoy gritando porque estoy furioso, porque se metieron en mi intimidad- respondió House bajando su tono de voz mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se agarraba la cabeza tratando de calmarse.

-Pensabas irte a la tumba con esto?, como pudiste pasar tanto tiempo ocultándolo, sin hablar con nadie al respecto House, no lo entiendo- dijo Wilson sentándose sobre la mesa ratona en frente de su amigo.

-Fue otra vida, no esta- dijo el nefrólogo esquivando la mirada de su amigo, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y caminando hacia su cuarto.

-NO!, no lo fue! Fue en esta vida, y debes superarlo, necesitas superarlo!- le dijo Wilson apasionado parándose en el camino del medico.

-Y en que demonios me ayuda aceptar eso Wilson?, que mierda pretendes, que supere?, el día de hoy yo tendría que estar sentado en ese sillón con mi hijo de 18 años tomando cervezas y jugando a la play tres o ayudándolo a entrar a Hopkins o a Yale, o a donde sea, PERO NO! PORQUE ESTA MUERTO!, y yo estoy acá viviendo una vida de mierda que no elegí, llena de dolor, solo, miserable, inservible….en que mierda me ayuda aceptar que eso paso en esta vida?, prefiero vivir en un estado de negación que en esta realidad…prefiero simplemente, no pensar- dijo el nefrólogo con una tristeza devastadora en sus ojos, tan devastante que por poco Wilson se larga a llorar, mientras Cuddy por supuesto sin ninguna resistencia, no pudo evitar llorar con las palabras del medico que le daba la espalda- Ahora hazte a un lado, me voy a recostar, mi cabeza va a explotar en cualquier momento.

-House, necesitas hablar- dijo Wilson incólume.

-No necesito hablar, NO QUIERO HABLAR.

-Por que no?- pregunto Cuddy al medico que estaba dándole la espalda.

-Simple, porque me hace mal- dijo el nefrólogo mirando a la mujer con sus ojos llenos de tristeza casi al borde de la desesperación.

-Por supuesto que te hace mal, porque te has guardado esto por años, no puedes superar algo así solo, necesitas compartirlo House, somos tus amigos podemos ayudarte- dijo la medica acercándose a el.

-No, no pueden, él esta muerto, nadie puede curar esa herida por mas buenas intenciones que tengan- respondió el medico esquivando al oncólogo y caminando hacia su cuarto.

-No fue tu culpa- fue lo único que atino a decir su amigo cuando el medico llego a la puerta de su habitación.

-Lo fue- respondió House antes de entrar a su cuarto donde una vez recostado en su cama solo pudo llorar hasta quedar dormido.

Eran las 2 de la tarde cuando el medico se levanto y se dirigió con el suero en la mano hacia el living encontrándose nuevamente con sus amigos que ya lo estaban fastidiando mas de lo deseado, el rostro del medico delataba su llanto sin lugar a dudas, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lagrimas y unas bolsas inconfundibles debajo de los mismos.

-Que paso con el mocoso?- pregunto el medico a Cuddy mientras abría la heladera y tomaba una botella de agua.

-Lo lleve con la niñera...- respondió ella tímidamente.

-No tienes que trabajar?- pregunto el medico a su jefa

-No creo que mi jefa me diga nada…..-respondió ella esbozando una sonrisa insegura.

-Si, claro- respondió él caminando hacia el piano y sentándose en la banqueta frente al mismo.

-Como era el?- se atrevió a preguntar Wilson, House suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-El era….maravilloso, físicamente era castaño claro con rulos y los ojos azules, mis ojos….de personalidad era muy despierto, inteligente, tenia algunos arranques que me hacia morir de risa, era caprichoso a mas no poder, pero muy bueno y simpático….quienes lo conocían se quedaban encantados con el enano…- decía el medico mientras colgaba el suero de un atril que se encontraba al lado del piano y sin mirar a sus amigos, tocaba de manera aislada alguna que otra nota.

-Tienes fotos?- pregunto Cuddy

-Son insoportables- dijo el nefrólogo poniéndose de pie y quitando un cuadro que había a un costado del piano, donde parecía ser se encontraba una caja fuerte. Abrió la caja mediante una combinación numérica, tomo un álbum de fotos bastante grande y se lo tiro a los médicos.

Había fotos desde que Stacy estaba embarazada hasta que el niño tenia tres años. En algunas fotos se veían situaciones de la vida cotidiana tomadas con un sesgo artístico que rayaba la realidad. En algunas se veía a Gregory con su bata de hospital entrando a la casa, en otras se veía a Stacy cocinando o cambiando al bebe, otras eran fotos casi de revista del rostro del rostro del niño desde que tenia meses hasta por lo menos finales de sus dos años. Era simplemente perfecto, sus ojos azules iguales a los de su padre brillaban con una profundidad inusitada, su mirada denotaba ciertos sesgos de inteligencia que contrastaban a mas no poder con su corta edad., sus cejas castañas con ese arqueo tan particular heredado sin duda de su madre le daban al pequeño ciertos aires de ironía y perspicacia. Sus labios finos sonreían por sobre un replegado mentón herencia sin duda de su padre. Wilson y Cuddy miraban las fotos anonadados, embelesados, casi embobados, la ultima foto logro que a Cuddy le saltaran algunas lagrimas de sus ojos verde-azulados, en esta se encontraba Gregory vestido con su bata de medico esbozando una media sonrisa con el pequeño de dos años en brazos que llevaba en su cuello un estetoscopio y parecía ser, reía a carcajadas.

-Casi parecías un medico- dijo Cuddy haciendo referencia al medico utilizando su bata blanca, aun mirando las fotos detenidamente.

-Tenia jefes con autoridad que no se querían acostar conmigo precisamente, era un chico obediente entonces, no estaba en condiciones de darme aires de superioridad en ese momento.

-El embarazado de Stacy entonces fue luego de que nos conociéramos, esa época en la que ambos dos desaparecieron de Princeton- dijo Wilson tratando de ubicar temporalmente esta etapa de la historia de su amigo.

-Sucedió cuando nos mudamos a Nueva York, Stacy había conseguido un trabajo allí en una empresa multinacional.

-Pero, no entiendo por que nunca contaron a sus amigos de esto, por que semejante ocultamiento?- pregunto Wilson confundido.

-Por que cuando yo supe que ella estaba embarazada entre en pánico y desaparecí por tres meses, supongo que Stacy no quería tener ningún contacto con nadie que tuviera algo que ver conmigo…- dije el nefrólogo tristemente.

-Por que hiciste algo así?- pregunto Cuddy realmente ofendida ante el actuar de House.

-No lo se, no estaba preparado para algo así, de hecho nunca lo estuve, no pude controlarlo, mas tarde me entere por Stacy quien me llamo al borde de un ataque de nervios que mi padre se había apersonado en su lugar de trabajo y le había ofrecido dinero y casi obligado a hacerse un aborto alegando que yo era un "adolescente" y no podía asumir esa responsabilidad, fue en ese momento cuando volví decidido a no ser un hijo de puta como lo fue mi padre, volví para aclarar las cosas, me mude a un departamento cerca de donde vivía Stacy y me costo mucho trabajo ganarme su confianza nuevamente… y bueno después nació James, Ryan James, Ryan lo escogió Stacy, James lo escogí yo.

-Que fue lo que le paso?- se atrevió a preguntar Cuddy.

-No lo se- respondió él mirando fijamente las teclas del piano y quitándose la sonda del brazo derecho.

-Algo tienes que saber.

-TE DIJE QUE NO- grito el nefrólogo furioso poniéndose de pie- lo siento, en ese momento no pude diagnosticarlo, todos los resultados eran extraños, nada encajaba, quise hacerle una autopsia, pero Stacy no me lo permitió, en primer lugar porque no quería profanar el cuerpo de su hijo, de mi hijo, en segundo por que decía que yo no podría vivir con esa imagen en mi cabeza, y probablemente tenia razón, aunque tampoco aprendí a vivir con la duda….¿cómo se vive con esa duda, y como se aprende a vivir con la culpa?- pregunto el nefrólogo de manera retórica en un tono devastador mientras se sentaba en el sillón al lado de sus amigos y se tapaba con una frazada que había en el respaldo- tengo frío, mucho frío en realidad.

-Estas hirviendo House, tienes fiebre, vamos a la cama- dijo Cuddy dando la vuelta al sillón y posando su mano sobre el hombro del medico.

-Mujer estoy enfermo no creo que el pequeño Greg este listo para una ronda de placer, no esta noche- ironizo el medico- esta loca por mi, te lo dije- agrego mirando a Wilson quien solo rodó los ojos.

-No seas idiota….- dijo Cuddy extendiéndole la mano a House.

-Estoy bien, soy cojo, no paralítico, puedo caminar- dijo el nefrólogo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a su habitación- tráeme mi tercer dosis de Vicodin a mi cuarto Wilson, estaré esperando- dijo House antes de dar un portazo y recostarse.

-Debo irme James, llámame si necesitan algo por favor- dijo Cuddy tomando su abrigo.

-Si Cuddy, quédate tranquila, adios.

Unas horas mas tarde James recibió una llamada del hospital en la cual le informaron que un paciente terminal lo necesitaba con urgencia.

-House- dijo el oncólogo hablando bajito para no despertar repentinamente al medico que parecía dormido.

-Durmiendo aquí- respondió el nefrólogo que notaba como su fiebre subía poco a poco.

-Me llamaron por una consulta, debo irme por una hora, te encuentras bien?

-Si, vete y ya deja de gimotear, tu paciente terminal esta por pasar a la buena vida, o a la no vida

-Como sabias que iba a ver a un paciente terminal?

-Por que tu tono de voz es lastimeramente preocupado, ya vete y déjame dormir.

-Ok, vuelvo en un rato, cualquier cosa me llamas- dijo el oncólogo cerrando la puerta del cuarto del medico.

Luego de una hora Wilson aun no había llegado y House sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo ya estaba sobrepasando el umbral que este podía soportar, y lejos de la lucidez se encontraba por momentos en un estado confusional, casi delirante y desinhibido. Se levanto de la cama, y sin abrigarse demasiado, casi perdido salio de su casa y tomo un taxi hasta casa de Cuddy, era la 1 am. El timbre comenzó a sonar sin pausa despertando a la mujer, no así al bebe que se encontraba dormido profundamente, por un momento Cuddy se asustó, pero al mirar por el visor y ver que era House el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

-House, que haces aquí! Aun no estas recuperado!- lo regaño Cuddy y lo hizo pasar rápidamente a la sala de su casa cerrando la puerta y dejando por fuera el frío punzante que azotaba la noche.

-Te amo Cuddy, te necesito, por favor no me dejes- dijo el medico completamente desinhibido y claramente alienado por la fiebre que hacia estragos en su cuerpo exhausto.

-House por favor estas hirviendo de fiebre, este es serio, acompáñame rápido- la mujer llevo al medico al baño rápidamente, o lo mas rápido que este pudo caminar y comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua helada. Como pudo comenzó a desvestirlo y le ordeno que se sumergiera en la bañera.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito desesperadamente hacerte el amor!- dijo el besando a la decana bruscamente.

-No House! Estas delirando por la fiebre, no te llega oxigeno al cerebro, sino la bajamos rápidamente esto puede ser serio, por favor ayúdame un poco- dijo la medica al separarse bruscamente de la boca del nefrólogo mientras lo arrastraba hacia la bañera- vamos métete ahí.

-Tu te lo pierdes…

-Si si yo me lo pierdo- dijo la decana mientras ayudaba a sentarse al medico en la bañera mientras este se quejaba a causa del agua helada que comenzaba a empapar su cuerpo desnudo- espérame aquí..- en pocos minutos la decana volvió con unas compresas heladas que puso sobre la frente del medico que estaba pseudo consciente.

-No me dejes…..solo- dijo el mirándola con sus ojos llenos de necesidad.

-No Greg, estoy aquí, y seguiré aquí- dijo ella dando un suspiro aliviada al notar que la fiebre comenzaba a bajar.

Al otro día el medico se encontró a si mismo recostado en una cama que no reconoció en un principio.

-Que demonios?- dijo en voz alta confundido.

-Por fin despiertas- respondió Cuddy saliendo del baño.

-Que, que hago aquí?, que paso?

-Viniste anoche delirando de fiebre.

-Mierda, que hice?, que dije?- pregunto el preocupado al no recordar nada.

-Nada que no me haya hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo por unos instantes- respondió la medica esbozando media sonrisa y acostándose al lado del medico.

-Creo que puedo imaginarlo- dijo el incorporándose y luego de mirarla con sus ojos llenos de añoranza comenzó a besarla suavemente recordando que ese era el lugar donde quería estar, o mas bien ese era el lugar donde _necesitaba _estar.


	30. Colorín colorado

**Bueno gente acá va el final, mas Huddy que nunca!, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews, me divertí mucho haciendo esta historia y espero pronto poder escribir alguna otra, ya tengo bastantes ideas para nuevas historias aunque no tan largas! Lean dejen reviews y recomienden (?). Nos leemos al rato!**

-Tiene que estar en algún lado Wilson!- gritaba la decana mientras caminaba nerviosa por su oficina.

-No lo sé! Lo he estado llamando desde ayer, maldita sea!, pero quedémoslos tranquilos, ya va a aparecer!

-No puedo quedarme tranquila, hace dos días apareció en mi casa con una fiebre de 40 grados sin consciencia de lo que le pasaba, no esta recuperado aun, le puede pasar cualquier cosa!

-No le va a pasar nada Cuddy….

-Como estas tan seguro?

-Porque es House, House siempre logra salir ileso, de todo….

-Tengo una reunión, sigue llamándolo, cualquier cosa me buscas por favor…- dijo la decana saliendo de la oficina a paso histérico.

-Si Cuddy, no te preocupes…- respondió el oncólogo sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

House había desaparecido hace 2 días, luego de hacer el amor con Cuddy esa mañana que despertó en su cama dijo que se iría a su casa pero nada mas se supo de el, lo habían buscado en todos los bares, hospitales y hoteles de Princeton, Cuddy Wilson y todo su equipo, no había rastros de el, como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

3, 4, 5, 6 días y aun nada, al tercer día la policía ya estaba avisada e investigando sobre su desaparición, pero nada se sabia, no había movimiento en sus cuentas bancarias, en sus tarjetas de crédito…nada, ni un haz de luz se colaba en la investigación, ninguna pista, nadie lo había visto a pesar de sus características tan particulares, hombre de 50 años, cojo, usaba un bastón, vestía jeans y zapatillas nike y tenia unos ojos azules tan penetrantes que de tan solo mirarte fijamente podías sentir que tu alma se desnudaba dejándote despojado de cualquier tipo de verdad sobre ti mismo de la cual creías estas completamente seguro.

A los 7 días bajo la mirada sorprendida de todo el hospital que lo miraba como si fuese un fantasma que se corporizaba repentinamente, ingresó al despacho de Cuddy que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

-HOUSE! QUE TE PASÓ?- gritó la decana eufórica corriendo hacia el y agarrándole los brazos.

-Nada, estoy bien…hice un viajecito- respondió el esquivando su mirada inquisitiva.

-Un viajecito?, UN VIAJECITO PEDAZO DE INCONSCIENTE! TE ESTUVIMOS BUSCANDO DESESPERADOS, TUS AMIGOS, TU MAMÁ, LA POLICIA! QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!- vocifero la medica soltándolo repentinamente y empujándolo sin muchas fuerzas- No podías llamar? No podías decir al menos que estabas vivo?

-Bueno supuse que ya habían descartado lo de las abducciones alienígenas y como yerba mala nunca muere….- explico mientras trataba de ponerle un poco de gracia a la situación, pero decidió hablar enserio cuando vio el rostro enfurecido de Cuddy- siento haberlos preocupado, necesitaba pensar, para eso necesitaba desconectarme, estuve en la casa de Alvie.

-Alvie? Quien mierda es Alvie?

-Un portorriqueño loco insoportable de Mayfield, un..buen tipo….lo eché de su casa porque es insoportablemente verborragico y le dí dinero para que se vaya a un hotel o a las vegas o a donde quisiera su trasero, sabia que me buscarían en hoteles y hospitales y no estaba para andar de contrabando consiguiendo documentos falsos, solo iba a desaparecer unos días….

-Que es lo que necesitabas pensar desapareciendo de ese modo House, eres un inconciente….- dijo la decana resignada.

-Fue real?, hacer el amor contigo aquella mañana, fue real?- pregunto el mostrando verdaderas dudas respecto del hecho sucedido hace una semana.

-Por supuesto que lo fue!, estas teniendo alucinaciones House?, estas bien?- dijo la decana tomándole la mano que estaba libre del agarre de su bastón.

-No, estoy bien, pero luego de haber tenido alucinaciones y haber dudado de tu cordura y racionalidad no queda mas que seguir dudando…..tenía miedo- dijo el medico bajando su mirada y posando sus ojos brillantes en el suelo.

-De que?- pregunto la medica levantando un poco su mentón y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

-De volver contigo….se que esta es mi última oportunidad, y tengo miedo, de lastimarte, y perderte denuevo….no podría vivir con eso, ya no mas….- dijo House sonrojándose levemente ante las "cursilerías" que estaba diciendo.

-House….., nunca me vas a perder hace veinte años estoy atada a ti- dijo Cuddy con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la emoción de sus palabras.

-No llores- le pidió el nefrólogo limpiándole las lágrimas a Lisa.

-Estoy emocionada….realmente no puedo creer lo que escucho….

-Lo se, quiero cambiar Cuddy, Lisa, quiero hacer las cosas bien, ya no quiero estar solo, quiero ser feliz, por primera vez en mi vida quiero hacer algo para conseguirlo- exclamó el médico mirándola a los ojos, evaluando la respuestas en cada gesto de la mujer, ella no pudo hacer mas que abrazarlo y llorar sobre su hombro, estaba conmocionada ante sus palabras, quería saltar de la felicidad, quería gritar desde el balcón del hospital a todos sus empleados que amaba y se acostaba una y otra vez con ese misántropo, miserable y hermoso hombre que en ese momento volvía a su lado.

-Te amo- fue lo único que atino a decir la medica cuando se soltó de su abrazo.

-No me pidas que me agache, la pierna me duele- dijo el poniendo una mano en el bolsillo de su campera de cuero.

-Que?- inquirió ella sin entender a que se refería.

-Lisa "trasero de hierro" Cuddles, te casarías conmigo?- pregunto el nefrólogo sacando una caja de felpa roja con un hermoso y al parecer costoso anillo de oro y diamantes. La decana se tapo la boca y abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que iban a salirse de sus orbitas.

-Me muero, POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!- respondió llorando y acto siguiente besó al médico apasionadamente, este respondió pero unos segundos después este se separó de sus labios dejando a la mujer completamente confundida.

-No me dejaste terminar, tengo tres condiciones…

-Dispara- respondió ella ansiosa al escuchar las condiciones probablemente estúpidas que podría poner House.

- Primero, no me voy a convertir al judaísmo, segundo y en relación a lo primero la unión será por lo civil, o borrachos en Las Vegas como prefieras, y tercero, quiero que el niño lleve mi apellido, Gregory James House, y por supuesto hacer los tramites de adopción…..-una vez mas la decana quedo impactada, no le entraba tanta felicidad en el pecho, sentía que se iba a morir, sentía que era ella la que alucinaba…

-House- comenzó a decir ella sentándose en el sillón y rascándose la cabeza- estoy alucinando?

-No Cuddy, el loco soy yo no quieras quitarme mi lugar….- dijo el nefrólogo esbozando media sonrisa- ahora…podríamos hacer una luna de miel, adelantada?...- preguntó haciendo un gesto con su cabeza que señalaba el baño de la oficina.

-Urgente- respondió ella tomando al medico de la mano y caminando con el hacia el baño, encerrándose ambos allí por un largo rato.

Tres años habían pasado desde que Cuddy era oficialmente Lisa Cuddy de House, desde el día de la propuesta ambos comenzaron a vivir juntos, él seguía siendo el cretino misántropo genio de siempre pero sin embargo ahora mostraba su preocupación por su novia y luego esposa, compartían sus miserias, de a poco se convertía en padre nuevamente y como todas las parejas y sobre todo esta que era una bastante explosiva tenían sus frecuentes peleas sobre todo cuando se mezclaban las cuestiones de trabajo con sus vidas privadas, pero con sus pros y sus contras las cosas marchaban relativamente bien.

Un sábado House se dirigió al departamento de diagnósticos con su hijo de ya tres años y 7 meses, Cuddy estaba en una conferencia y decidió llevar al niño al hospital y no dejarlo tirado en casa de su niñera, tal vez podía hacer que el día fuese un poco mas divertido. El nefrólogo entro a su oficina y sentó al niño en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa de vidrio al lado de los miembros de su equipo que se encontraban allí, aunque no dijeran nada, algo conmovidos y enternecidos con la escena. Luego de discutir un rato un diagnóstico mientras el niño giraba en la silla divertido impulsándose con la mesa mientras House escribía los síntomas en la pizarra blanca Taub asevero- Es Lupus definitivamente, todos los síntomas tienden hacia este tipo de enfermedad autoinmune.

El niño dejo de girar y se quedo mirando seriamente a Taub.

-No!- exclamo el pequeño cruzándose de brazos- no es lupus!- concluyo bajo la mirada confundida de todos los presentes.

-Por que no enano?- le pregunto House curioso.

-Porque nunca es Lupus! Idiotas!- dijo el pequeño sonriendo y mirando a su papa.

-Ese es mi chico, arriba esos cinco- dijo chocándole la mano al pequeño- hagan los exámenes correspondientes, el ANA dará negativo.

-Basados en tres años de mojar la cama y un año y medio de comenzar a hablar?- pregunto Taub.

-Claro que no, eso seria arriesgado!, basémonos en que es mi hijo, lleva mi nombre y seguramente tenga razón, como suelo tenerla yo, ahora a trabajar manga de vagos, nosotros vamos con Wilson que nos tiene que pagar el almuerzo- dijo el medico mientras bajaba al niño de la silla y caminaba con el hacia la oficina del "tío Wilson".

**Fin! **


End file.
